Egypt
by Obsessive Child
Summary: When Harry Potter wished himself away, he didn't mean it quite so literally. Now, stuck in the grounds of an ancient civilization with no way home, Harry's perchant for trouble has taken a whole new meaning.
1. Desert

A/n: A challenge to myself, to see if I could write a crossover where the main characters don't meet right off the bat. Enjoy the suspense!

On the premises of 'what if Harry didn't summon the Knight Bus that day?'

xXxXxXx

Harry shivered as he dragged his trunk down Magnolia Crescent. The wood made a soft _plunk, plunk_ sound every time it struck against the sidewalk, but Harry wasn't strong enough to lift it. Half of him was still in shock over what he had done, and the other half was desperately trying to find a way out of this situation.

He had just done magic, and serious magic at that. When Uncle Vernon had mentioned inviting Madge over for the summer, Harry had never imagined it would result in him getting kicked out of his house and expelled from Hogwarts.

But that was what had happened, and Harry had to deal with it.

It had seemed to happen all so quickly, and to be quite frank Harry was still in a daze. After the events of Hogwarts —the Heir of Slytherin, Hermione petrified, the Basilisk— summer had seemed like a dream, or maybe even a bad nightmare that Harry needed to wake up from. It wasn't so. He could not think of it that way anymore.

"Oh I give up," Harry finally muttered, throwing his loaded trunk onto the ground. It made an even bigger _thump_, and made swirls of dust emerge from where wood had met concrete. Harry sighed, and plopped himself down on his trunk, sitting with his elbows on his knees and chin resting between his palms. He had no idea what he should do.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes, wondering how it had all come to this. He knew he shouldn't have blown up at Madge, because what were her words worth anyway, but at that time he could not help himself.

Even now, he was having a hard time regretting what he had done. She had insulted his mother, and she deserved no less than what she had got.

But, it had gotten him in trouble. Harry Potter would never be able to learn magic now, and just when he had just found out how amazing it all was.

Miserably, Harry couldn't help but reflect on the fact that some people had absolutely no luck.

He kicked a stray pebble with the toe of his shoes, watching with dull green eyes as it bounced away. With another, deep shuddering breath, Harry Potter folded in on himself, wrapping his clothing tighter around his body as he drew up his knees and buried his face within.

He was trying to push down his panic, but he wasn't sure how well he was succeeding. He couldn't help but wonder if they'd record him down as the quickest savoir who turned criminal, because all it took was eleven and some years for him to do a misdeed. In his despair, he couldn't help but wonder whether Tom Riddle had been right after all, and that they were more alike than he could ever imagine.

So deep in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice when his eyes began to droop, or when his breathing started to deepen. All he really remembered were his last thoughts, which were something about how he wished that he was with Ron and the other Weasleys in Egypt.

xXxXxXx

There was sand filling his nostrils.

Harry let out a cough, his mind still partially in dream land as his body shifted, trying to get rid of the itchy sensation. It did not go away. His nose twitched in irritation, but still that did nothing, and Harry realized that the only way to get rid of it was to go back to the land of the waking.

The discomfort pulled him back into consciousness, and awareness was coming back to him. He could feel the heat lapping against his skin, the aridity cracking his lips. Green eyes fluttered open, only to snap shut again against the stinging light of the unforgiving sun.

He took a breath, and realized that he was face belly first against the ground. It explained the sand in his nose. He must have slid off his trunk at some point.

Harry opened his eyes again, gradually this time, and prepared for the sun. He still couldn't help but squint, but was able to keep his eyes open this time as he slowly pushed himself off his belly. The ground underneath him crumpled, sliding through his fingers and spilling over across the backside of his hand.

Harry gasped as he realized that he had been lying on sand, and by the looks of things, a lot of it. His head snapped up, ignoring the bright lighting of the skies as he looked around. He was not in Surrey anymore.

Miles upon miles of sand met his eyes, the rigged landscape sometimes marred by huge towers of sand dunes. The sun gleamed roughly off of the land, making the blinding beacons that had blinded Harry previously. Somehow or another, he had ended up in the desert.

The stifling air blew past his ears, ruffling his hair with its hot breath. It was not relieving in the least.

Harry scrambled to a sitting position, and pinched himself. He often had strange dreams, and he prayed with all his heart that this was one of them. All he got in response was a sore cheek.

"I really just made myself appear in a desert," Harry said in wonder, his mind hardly able to process this all.

He wasn't sure how it was all possible, or even why it had happened, but he had stopped questioning the circumstances around him a long time ago.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knew he had done this, just as he had turned his teacher's hair blue back in elementary school, and he had gotten the wind to carry him to the roof. This was a similar situation, except that the wind had carried him much further than the roof.

Harry let out a sigh, and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. Now that he had an idea of what had happened, he needed to figure out what to do.

He knew he couldn't just wish himself back. Not only was he sure that he wouldn't be able to accomplish such a feat intentionally, but he also knew that such an action was probably pointless. He didn't know where he was, but it was definitely not England. England didn't have deserts.

It was probably better that Harry was in a place that the Ministry of Magic couldn't trace him.

But he also couldn't survive in the wilderness.

Harry looked around for any signs of civilization, but didn't spot any. There were no coloured smudges in the horizons to indicate the setup of a city or village. He did however, see something else.

"Oh!" Harry cried in surprise. A few feet away from him was the tip of something black, half buried beneath a dune, triangular in shape and very familiar. He knew instantly what it was.

Pushing himself off the ground, Harry raced towards the thing, stumbling every once and again when his foot lost their grip against the water-like land. When he got to it he fell to his knees, reaching over to brush the sand off to reveal a rectangular box made of hard leather lying underneath. His trunk.

When he touched it however, he couldn't help but pull back in surprise.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped, hopping to his feet again. He shook his hand, blowing on it softly in hopes to cool it. The sand was burning hot!

He glared at his trunk, took a breath, and kneeled again. It took him a moment to remember that sand and black leather absorbed the sun, or something like that. Primary education seemed like years ago after all the (mis)adventures he had at Hogwarts, but it was at moments like these that Harry realized that there was a reason that muggles had gone to space where wizards hadn't.

Then again, wizards could have gone to space for all Harry knew. He realized with some shame that even after two years, he still didn't know a lot about the wizard world.

_And now,_ he thought morosely, _I'll probably never get to know it, since I'm on the run and everything. _

Shaking his head to clear itself of the depressing thoughts, Harry got to work extracting his trunk. Now that he was prepared for the biting pain of the heated area, he was able to complete his task with minimal impediments. He was used to pain after all, and a little bit of willpower went a long way for ignoring it.

He honestly wasn't sure how his trunk had ended up so far from him in the desert when he had been sitting on top of it in Magnolia, but he supposed that the space travel thing might have had something to do with it. In one of the few science fiction books he had been allowed as a child (and that was because of a school project), Harry remembered reading something about objects being warped when travelling through time/space.

He had never thought he'd see it applied, at the time.

He was pleased to see that everything was in order when he opened up his trunk. Apparently the displacement in space hadn't caused a displacement on the things inside. He could continue his journey peacefully, despite the fact that it would be in a very different place than he imagined.

He closed his trunk, paused, looked around, and then turned his attention back on the rather large leather object again.

Harry looked at his trunk doubtfully. He had already been having trouble hauling it around before, and now with the sand, it would probably be even more wearisome than before. Harry didn't know whether he could go around dragging something that was almost as big as he was.

Mournfully, Harry opened his trunk, realizing that something things had to go. To be quite honest, he liked everything in it, because Harry had never been a person to bring useless things in the first place. But if he were going on the run, it would be infinitely easier to bring as little things as possible, even he knew that.

In the end he only took his invisibility cloak and the photo album of his parents. He used his Hogwarts robe to craft a makeshift bag that allowed him to carry a few spare pieces of clothing, and he stuck his wand in his pockets.

He was loathe to leave his spellbooks, but he knew he couldn't use them anyway. He was no longer a student of magic, and books were by far too heavy to carry.

After taking all the things that he needed, Harry reburied his trunk, hesitating only a moment before taking out his wand and turning the sand a few meters away from it blue. While it stuck out like a sore thumb, he hoped that passerbys would only dig up the blue sand to find nothing, and not look around it.

"I'll come back for you," he said to his trunk, and then he brushed off his clothes, stood up, and turned towards the sun.

He began walking in what was hopefully a straight line, but he often had to go around the sand dunes and that made it hard to get his bearings. While he was sure that if he could be in the desert a week or so, like he had been with Hogwarts, he would get used to it, he also knew that he could not survive in the desert for a week.

The sun seemed to pulse with every step, and before he knew it his glasses were sliding down from the sweat that was accumulating on his nose.

Intellectually he knew that no more than a few hours could have passed, because the sun's position didn't really change, and that made him gain a whole new respect for Ron's brother Bill who apparently could work in appalling conditions like this.

Wind blew past him every once in a while, but it was not the relieving kind of wind. The hot breath of the skies were as blistering as the sun in their way, chafing against whatever skin he had exposed. He'd taken to tying one of Dudley's shirts around his lower face so that the winds couldn't get to it.

The winds also kicked up sand, which not only blinded Harry whenever it happened, but also left its mark afterwards. It was annoying enough trying to brush the sand off his clothing every time the winds passed, and after a while, Harry stopped trying. It took up too much energy, anyway.

The scenery was monotonous, just piles of sand after sand. Harry wasn't sure how long he walked for before finally coming across something different, and what he saw did make him freeze in his tracks.

He stared, and stared some more. The blue patch of sand a few feet away did not spontaneously combust or otherwise change.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Harry groaned, somehow just knowing that it was _his_ blue patch of sand. Anything else would be too much of a coincidence. Somehow, he had come around in a circle.

Harry wasn't exactly a pessimistic person by nature, but he thought that even Dr. Seuss would be upset if he'd just found out that his last few hours of walking in the blistering sun had been for nothing.

For a moment, the green eyed boy thought about giving up. He was tired and he was hot, and he just found out what could possibly be the worst news of his life. There wasn't a city for miles, and he probably wouldn't find it anyway, at this rate.

And then he shook the gloomy thoughts from his mind, and took a breath. The breath was not nearly as relieving as it should have been, because all that did was fill his throat with scorching air.

But it did do the trick of putting his mind back on track.

Harry nodded to himself as he determined this to be a minor setback. While it was true that he had wasted hours, one could also look at it as that he had only wasted a few hours. It would have been far more terrible if he had found out about how useless a sense of direction was a few days afterwards, or if he hadn't marked the sand at all and had never realized.

And, now that he knew the problem, he could fix it.

Not daring to sit for fear that he would just collapse and never get back again, Harry just stood there, thinking. He wasn't sure how long he deliberated for, but he was vaguely aware of his thoughts drifting before he forcibly snapped them back.

The problem with the desert, Harry realized, was that one couldn't possibly hope to keep track of where they were going unless they had a compass. Harry had tried to make markings as he walked, but they would just get blown away by the wind or covered up. He did think of charming more blue sand, but he also knew that while one patch of blue sand was easy to ignore, multiple patches were not.

"Oh whatever," Harry muttered to himself as he finally gave in and turned another patch of sand blue. "I'm a criminal already. The magic police can deal with cleaning this up."

Feeling rather guilty, Harry started his journey again, this time placing a deep spell every few meters or so on a pile of sand to maintain it and to turn it blue.

It seemed to work better this time. The enchanted sand could not move, and every once in a while Harry would glance back to make sure that the blue markers he had placed were in a straight line, and thus know that he was walking in a straight line. While he still had no idea where he was heading, it was still considerably better than virtually staying still.

Things were somewhat worse the second time through. Harry's solution only lasted a while before Harry's throat started getting sore from all the constant repetitions. It got to the point where he almost couldn't speak at all, and he had to give up on the spells and just hope that he had learned how to walk in a straight line by now.

Walking through the sands was also harder.

Previously it had been easy to summon the energy to oppose the tides, but on his second wind, Harry really started feeling it. Every step he took, Harry felt like he was dragging his feet through mud. He sunk in when he placed his foot down, and he couldn't figure out a way for the earth to stop doing that. It made walking twice as difficult as it should be.

Sweat was dripping down every part of his body, and probably would have soaked his clothes through if it wasn't for the fact that they were being evaporated just as quickly. All it did was leave him dehydrated.

It was when he stumbled and fell flat on his face for the fifth time that day because he swore that the ground was a few inches higher than it actually was, that Harry decided that it might be time for a little rest. The lack of water combined with the simmering heat was playing tricks on his mind, and he hoped maybe that a little time to recuperate would help him get over it.

He got up, brushed excess sand off his clothing so that it wouldn't weigh him down, and looked around.

The whole problem with the desert was that there wasn't really any place that a tourist could just sit and take a breather. All there was were towers of blistering sand.

And the shadows cast by those towers.

Harry almost hit himself for not seeing it earlier. He knew that there was a reason that Hermione was the top witch of the year, and not him. He had no doubts that she would have spotted it much, much sooner. Then again, his semi-fuzzy mind made thinking more difficult than it should have been.

The green eyed boy moved to the undersides of the dunes, walking much slower than he would have liked, and breathing much heavier than he had ever remembered. When he got there, he slid to the grounds, relieved to find that the sand was indeed as he predicted, cool to the touch. Being in the shadows, these sands did not absorb the energy from the sun, and as such, were bearable to sit on.

The dark haired boy allowed the tension to drain out of him, finally giving his muscles some time to rest. He leaned against the underside of the sand dune, breathing in and out very deeply. Every time he felt his eyes droop he slapped himself to stay awake, because he knew that if he slept now, there was a chance that he'd never find civilization.

He vaguely recalled reading that in some deserts, the temperature fell below freezing during the night, and Harry did not want to test whether or not this desert was one of those.

Staying still, Harry began to hear things that were not the crunching of his feet against the earth, or his heavy, laboured breathing as he struggled to move on. More specifically, he began to hear words.

"I'm so sleepy, why'd you have to wake me up now? It's not time yet!"

"Oh, my mistake. If you do not know why I woke you, then you are probably not worth the time."

Harry's eyes, which had been drooping once more, snapped wide open.

"Wha…?" He croaked, only to wince and raise a hand to his throat, rubbing the tender body part. He straightened, looking around, wondering where the voices were coming from. If he had finally come across other people, he did not want to miss it.

"You two, shut up. You're going to wake everyone else up."

"And does it look like I care…?"

Green eyes widened as Harry looked to his feet, finally realizing where he was hearing the voices from. Somehow, impossibly, they were coming from underground. The voices were muffled, but they were definitely there.

He scrambled to the spot he hear the words most clearly, going on his elbows and knees as he tried to clear away the sand. It seemed crazy, but Harry had seen many crazy things over the past two years. People living under the desert rather than on top of it might just be the norm for magical folk. They wouldn't bake in the sun, at least.

He cleared the sand away from the place where he heard the voices the clearest, and blinked faintly in surprise when his task was finished and he saw what looked like a rock plate with a small, shadowy hole in the center. He figured it might be some sort of mic, or even a piece of the roof that had broken apart, but either way Harry didn't have time to go and look for the real entrance.

"Hello?" He called down, ignoring the twisted daggers his throat received at the attempt to talk. Saying all those spells when he was in the middle of blistering land and had no water had probably not been the smartest thing, after all.

There was a moment of silence, a pause. Harry hoped that this was a good sign.

"Human," one of the voices murmured, his tone thoughtful.

The raven haired boy's brows furrowed at the word, and he distinctly felt that something was off. He didn't think that people greeted each other that way, even if they lived in a completely different country. And then, quite suddenly, it became chillingly clear to him.

Harry's blood ran cold as he realized that while he could hear English, certainly, there was an odd, accompanying hiss to every word. He had not heard people who lived underneath the desert—he had heard the poisonous snakes that inhabited it.

"This should be fun," another snake hissed, its voice joining the others in laughter, "we have not had a human in a _while_."

Somehow, Harry got the impression that what had happened to the last human wasn't good.

He moved back, and just in time too, because a moment later a hoard of snakes emerged from the little hole. They all let out a customary hiss, taking in the air around them, before turning to Harry as one.

Harry took a breath, and then another. He had taken down a basilisk. He would _not_ be scared of snakes, even if they were probably poisonous and he was nowhere near a hospital.

"Hello," he greeted before they could attack, hearing the customary hiss that accompanied his voice whenever he spoke the language of the serpents.

Somehow speaking parseltongue was soothing to his throat, and while it didn't make things better, it certainly didn't make things worse. While he still burned with thirst every time the smouldering air of the desert made its way down his throat, it at least did not hurt.

The snakes froze. Under the shadows of the dune, it was hard to make out their features, but Harry thought that they might have been green. One of the snakes, who seemed slightly smaller than all the others, drifted away from the jumble and slithered up to Harry, raising its head.

Harry did his best not to move.

_Do you understand us, human?_ It asked, its large white eyes unblinking as it fixed its gaze upon the thirteen year old boy.

Harry nodded, "You were talking about sleeping earlier. Do you hunt at night time?"

Their previous conversation made so much sense _now_, when he wasn't trying to apply them to humans.

The snake hissed in pleasure, or at least that was what Harry thought it was, because it didn't bite him. Seemingly pleased, the snake went back to join its brethren, _You are smart, for a human man-child. We have never heard of a human who can speak our noble tongue. What are you?_

"I don't think I'm anything," Harry replied honesty, getting the feeling that this whole scene was surreal. He couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't some illusion brought on by the desert heat. Talking to snakes was one thing, but to do meet them in the desert out of all the other possible dangerous animals Harry could have met just seemed incredible.

The snakes hissed in displeasure, obviously not liking his answer, but they did not press him on it further.

"Um," Harry leaned forward slightly, feeling greedy for asking when he hadn't answered their question but seeing no other way, "by the way, do you know where I can find some water…?"

He really was dying of thirst. He could go days without food, but water was a must, even if it was just tap water.

The snakes glanced at each other, and Harry somehow got the impression that they were amused.

_There is water everywhere, human,_ the snakes hissed in laughter, _you just cannot see it._

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. They were _not_ being helpful.

The snake that had talked to Harry previously though, seemed to take some pity on the boy. Harry wasn't sure how he recognized it, but he just knew.

_We do not sense where water is,_ the snake told Harry, thrusting its body upwards to make itself distinct, _especially if it is a source far away from us. All the water we consume is underground, and thus not available to you. But, I can tell you that it is in _that_ direction that there is the faint smell of humans._

The asp had shifted its head to the southeast, clearly indicating the direction of some sort of settlement.

"Thank you," Harry said, relieved.

He left the snake colony then, and went staggering off in the direction the kind snake had given him. The smell of humans did sound promising, and Harry figured that they couldn't be that far if the snakes could smell them.

The small reprieve had been lightening, but it hadn't helped him as much as he had hoped. His stamina was dwindling at an alarming rate, but Harry was too afraid to try and rest again lest he really fall asleep.

He realized guiltily that ever since his Hogwarts letter came, Harry had been slacking off majorly. While he didn't complain about getting food at a regular time, he did grasp that it made him unable to adapt to survival situations like this well.

Before, when he had been forced to work on Petunia's gardens with a meal a day, he'd been able to conserve energy and combat hunger. Now, after two years of Hogwarts food and the toughest exercise being Quidditch, Harry Potter was no longer used to riding out his weariness.

The dark haired boy would always have more endurance than regular people in any normal situation, but Harry wasn't in a normal situation at the moment. And, his body could not deal with it.

It was failing, Harry realized with some dread when he tripped again, adding another bruise to his already healthy collection. His body was failing him.

His muscles burned and wreaked with pain from overuse. He felt light headed and dizzy. His eyes were blurring from the constant reflection of the sands.

Harry pushed himself up again, and told his body that they were going to be there soon.

He didn't know for how long he walked, but he thought he might have fallen asleep on his feet at some point. The scenery had started to blur together, and sometimes Harry would find himself surprised to see that he had passed by one dune or another.

The lack of water was especially getting to him. It made his stomach hurt with the need.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, wondering when he was going to come across the village that the snakes told him about.

And then, he opened his eyes, and there it was.

His eyes widened when he spotted the smoky village in the horizon, an oasis of water surrounding its side. Harry let out a gasp, rubbed his eyes with his gritty hands, and looked again. It did not disappear.

Harry yelled out in happiness, and found that he did have some strength left in him, after all. He took off racing towards the village, leaving wafts of sand after him. He felt like crying. After wandering in the desert for who knows how long, he had finally found a source of water.

But the village seemed to get away from him the more he ran, its image never becoming closer. It remained distant and far, no matter how much effort Harry put into chasing it. Harry growled, and put in a new burst of speed, and this time the village stayed where it was.

The green eyed boy arrived just in time for the front gates to open, and he couldn't help but grin broadly. He was panting heavily, and had to bend over to prevent himself from collapsing as he took great, heaving breaths. His legs felt like jelly, and he was dizzier than ever, but he didn't care.

He had done it. He had found civilization in the great expanse of sand.

Harry let out a weak laugh, and looked up, only for the image of the village to simmer and disappear, leaving behind nothing but flat sand.

His heart dropped.

"A mirage!" Harry cried in despair, realizing the vision for what it was. His throat protested at the use of his voice, sending white hot pangs of fire to show its displeasure. Harry barely noticed though.

His legs buckled beneath him and he slumped to the floor, hardly registering the stings of the scorching sands. That last, desperate run had taken all the energy he had stored, and he could not bring his body to obey him any longer.

Harry swayed, his vision blackening. With his last hope of water gone, he could no longer keep up his pace. The dark haired boy fell face first, sending up a plume of sand as his body hit the earth.

_I've got to the worst criminal in history,_ was Harry's last thought, _I've only been out on my own for a day and here I am, conquered already._


	2. Urbana

A/n: I'm not an Egyptologist, so don't take my word for 100 percent guarantee, but I did do some research so everything that I mention related to ancient Egypt SHOULD be correct. If you spot any mistakes, feel free to mention it to me, and I'll correct it as soon as possible.

Edit: Special thanks to Viridium for offering to help. Gah, I'm so intimidated by actual Egyptologists reading this.

xXxXxXx

When Harry's mind found consciousness again, he was vaguely aware that he had been rolled over in his sleep. He was quick to recognize these things because he was a morning riser, and he also knew that he wasn't one to move about when sleeping.

He had been brought to the hospital wing too many times not to recognize what it was like to wake up tended to.

He groaned and opened his eyes, dimly registering that his glasses were still perched neatly on his nose. He was lying on his back again, but there was no glaring sun beating down on his face. The sight above him focused to a towering sand dune, and Harry was loosely aware that he was underneath shadows again.

With a grunt, the green eyed boy pushed himself up, shivering slightly as his mind finally registered the drop in temperature. While it was not freezing by any means, it was a shock from the blistering temperatures of before.

"Ah, so you are awake," a cheerful male voice rang out, and Harry turned his head to see a weedy looking man in his fifties sitting cross legged a few meters away from him, seeming to have just noticed Harry. Somehow the wizard boy wasn't terribly surprised about the fact that he wasn't alone.

What did surprise Harry was the two rough looking men accompanying the older male, and what they were all wearing.

They all had dark hair and equally dark eyes, and skin as tanned as leather. The two burly men had no clothes on save for a loose beige sash tied oddly around their middles that vaguely resembled a loincloth. The older man was slightly more clothed with a much longer white skirt of sorts, but his chest was also bare.

Three camels hung around lazily by the trio, kept in place by a stone weighing down their… leashes. Harry could hardly believe what he was seeing. Yes, he did know that camels existed, and yes, he did know that they were very prominent when travelling across the desert, but hearing was one thing and seeing was another. This somehow surprised him more than coming face to face with the legendary Basilisk, or finding out that pixies existed.

He knew that staring was very rude, but he had only seen people dressed like that in television. After falling unconscious for a while due to dehydration, Harry's politer mind wasn't quite catching up to itself quick enough.

"We found you in the desert," the man explained, answering what should have been the forefront question on Harry's mind. "I was looking for a rare herb, and we stumbled across you. To be honest you looked half dead already, but you are a youth and a foreigner, so I took you with us to get you treated. The lessons of the desert are harsh, are they not?"

Harry nodded dumbly, and it was at that time that he gathered himself again. He bowed his head, "Thank you sir."

His throat was still scratchy, but it wasn't killing him like it had been previously. He wondered how the man had helped with that.

"Not a problem, not a problem," the man said as he produced a canteen out of seemingly nowhere. He got up, ignoring the sudden tensing of his companions, and sat back down next to Harry. He handed the object to Harry, "Here, it's yours."

Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second before accepting the canteen, drinking greedily. It was cool to his tongue, soothing all the sores that he had not even known had gathered. He felt the last remnants of his dizziness wash away, descending as quickly as the water in his belly.

He noticed that the guards did not look too please. How Harry knew that they were guards he wasn't quite so sure, but he thought it might have had something to do with the hard expressions on their faces.

He stopped drinking with a gasp, and handed the empty canteen back to the tanned man.

"I'm Akil, son of Ramshat," the sixty something man said gently, a kind smile on his face, "and what is your name?"

"Harry er—son of James," the green eyed boy replied with some wariness. While he did not think that the trio was magical, there was nothing wrong with being a little careful. There wasn't really a need to say that he was Harry Potter, and besides, he somewhat liked this new form of introduction better.

"Harry," the man repeated, as if committing the name to his memory. He titled his head, dark eyes sparkling curiously, "Are you here for the Sobek festival, young one?"

"Um," Harry blinked, a little confused by the reference. He did understand the fact that it was something that travellers obviously came here for, but he didn't know enough to pretend that it was his reason. "No I… got separated from my relatives, and somehow ended up in the middle of the desert."

What Harry said wasn't even really a lie.

The man nodded gravely, obviously having expected something like that, "I see. Do you think your relatives will come here to look for you?"

Harry barely held in a laugh. The thought of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon transporting themselves through magical means just to find their wayward nephew was even more ridiculous than Dudley losing five pounds.

"I doubt it," Harry said with his lips twitching. "Hm, how should I say this? They probably think that I'm dead, so there'd be no need for them to come back and look for me."

"Ah?" The man looked curious, surprisingly. "Foreigners are strange. What would they do if your soul does not find peace because they did not give you a proper burial?"

Harry blinked, and blinked again. He wasn't quite sure what to think of what the man said. He kind of understood that different cultures had different customs, but still this was weird.

"Akil, please stop speaking with him," one of the others said suddenly, his voice rough and dangerous. "He'll bring us bad luck. Either that, or some foreign country's army."

The other guard, who had also been doing nothing but listening, straightened, as if encouraged by his partner's words, "Yes, I completely agree."

"Gahiji, Khnemu," Akil admonished, turning away from Harry and back to the two, "do you really think that Sobek would send us an enemy so close to his day? I am more inclined to think that this is a gift."

"An outsider?" Gahiji snorted, turning his attention away from Akil and sending a withering glare at Harry, "I do not care how you have tricked our priest, but you will _not_ trick us. We have been sent to protect our priest against any and all threats, and if you dare so much as touch the ground that he has sat on, you will find your blood dyeing the sands sooner than you can utter a word."

Harry couldn't help but glare back. Not only was the threat absolutely disgusting, but he didn't take well to being called a liar.

Akil sighed, sending Harry a weary glance, "As you can see, most people do not take well to foreigners."

"That's only because they bring nothing but trouble," Khnemu grumbled, tucking a knee to his chest. "Priest you should know that foreigners are never good news. Even when they bring nothing but gifts to our Pharaoh, they always have on an untrustworthy face."

"The… Pharaoh…" Harry muttered, in a barely perceptible voice.

Somehow that title sounded familiar to him. Harry furrowed his brows, trying to think up of where he had heard the title before, and then, quite suddenly it came to him.

A desert. Talk about burials and priests. Pharaohs.

It didn't take a genius to connect the dots.

_Am I in Egypt then?_ Harry thought in shock.

He had no idea what had happened, but he did know that the Weasleys were here and that he felt safe with the Weasleys. Perhaps his magic had realized that and transported him to the closest place to a haven, especially after he had found out that he could no longer be safe in the world of wizardry.

Magic worked in strange ways, and Harry would not even pretend to understand it.

He took a breath, and nodded to himself. In the end, it didn't matter how he had got here. All that mattered was that he couldn't go back to England, and that Egypt was as good a place to hide out as any.

He had been under the impression that Pharaohs had died out ages ago though, but there was a very high chance that Harry could have just remembered his history wrong. Perhaps Pharaohs still did rule Egypt, and Harry had just been under the mistaken impression that it was no longer the case. He wished that he had Hermione here.

"You," Khnemu continued, indicating Akil. "You are a priest, and are supposed to be kind, but we are guards hired to protect you, and we will do it even if the thing that we are protecting you from is your own kindness."

"You said that he might be a gift," Gahiji sneered, leering at Harry in an uncomfortable manner, "but I think it's more likely that Sobek sent this one to us as a sacrifice. What do you think is more probable?"

"Enough," Akil said, his voice hard despite his elderly age. "That is enough. Harry son of James is my guest, and you two will treat him accordingly."

Gahiji glowered and grumbled, but did not say anything more. At least, not directly. He did exchange some words with his partner, but their voices were low enough that Harry could not hear.

The green eyed boy shifted. He didn't like the glares, but he wasn't going to leave because of it.

He knew now that he couldn't survive by himself in the desert, so he could put up with the two burly men until they reached civilization. Harry was used to hatred from his relatives, and he had managed to stay with them for twelve years.

Added to that, Harry was getting to like Akil.

"What did they call you, a priest?" Harry asked, turning back to the more elderly man in half an attempt to ignore the two guards, and half because he was genuinely curious.

Akil nodded, "Yes, and I've been specially invited to Shedyet for the Festival of Sobek. Although it is the females who do the actual offering, we priests can still be of help."

"Um, I've been meaning to ask. What exactly is Shedyet and Sobek, sir?"

xXxXxXx

Shedyet it turned out, was the nearest city, living off the life of an Oasis. Sobek was a god of crocodiles or something, although Harry had not known there were still people who did such worship in this day and age.

The city should have been a day's journey, but Akil had explained that they could only travel near dawn and dusk, which slowed their excursion considerably. Harry rode on a camel with Akil, which Gahiji and Khnemu hadn't been too pleased with, but had dealt with nonetheless.

The priest told Harry that they couldn't travel in the day because it would give them heatstroke, as it had done with Harry.

The night on the other hand was too cold, and too dangerous, which Harry experienced firsthand when he felt the temperature drop a good forty degrees the first night. They just sat cuddled by a fire, warming themselves.

Akil had a whole slew of knowledge. While he said he couldn't disclose anything related to his priesthood, he was very obliging in pointing out hidden plants in the desert that Harry would have simply passed, and explaining to Harry what they were for when the boy asked.

They travelled for three days in total, although Akil said that his journey lasted for about a week. Harry was very aware that he was an unexpected addition, and because of that, refused food whenever possible, although he could not refuse the water.

By the time they had arrived in Shedyet, Harry and the guards had not warmed up to each other any, but Harry was fine with that because he didn't care much for people who didn't like him. He was content with talking with Akil.

If the two ever wanted to be friends with him, he would reciprocate, but Harry wouldn't bash himself against an unyielding wall. It had taken him eight years to learn that such actions brought about no results.

They entered the city well before the festival began, and under Akil's advice, Harry donned an outfit similar to the Egyptians, except that his covered somewhat more of his body than theirs did. He wore a beige tunic and a considerably longer plait, much like Akil as opposed to his bodyguards.

"You don't really want to stand out," Akil explained. "Well, you'll stand out anyhow, but let's keep it to a minimum, alright? Foreigners have been known to show up to Shedyet, but it's very rare, so we'll try not to draw to much attention to you."

Harry agreed, and Akil showed Harry to the Temple of Sobek where they were to meet at dusk before shooing the boy off to town.

Before Harry had left, Akil shoved something into his hands, and it was only afterwards that Harry discovered that it was money. By that time it was already too late to return the silver.

It was past noon, and while the sun was still beating down relentlessly, the people of Shedyet did not seem to care. Various residents bustled around, occasionally calling out in greeting before hurrying on their way, smiles on their faces.

Harry couldn't help but notice that the girls wearing scant more than undergarments, baskets balanced precariously on their heads as they hummed sweet lullabies under their breaths.

All the men were buff, their skin glistening with sweat, and Harry was almost waiting for their muscles to pop out.

He even saw a man holding a gaudy looking golden scale, shouting at the top of his lungs to a party of muscular men wearing blue and white headdresses. From the way they obeyed him, Harry figured that he was a priest of some sort, because they did wander the city quite occasionally.

The 'city' was less of a city and more of a town, but a very lively town. The houses were all made of mud brick, with some of them having tuffs of grass growing on their roofs. Harry would have almost wondered why, since the sun did not give much chance for plant life to grow, but he noticed that the air in Shedyet was different from that of the desert.

He passed by various streams and canals, and small pockets of lakes and ponds within the city. Moisture permeated the air, making the place humid but less searing than the dry desert air that Harry had spent the past four days travelling across. While it was not exactly cool, or at least that was how Harry felt comparing it to England, it was bearable.

The Temple of Sobek was hard to miss, and Harry could see why Akil had chose the main entrance for it to be their rendezvous. It towered above all other buildings, and was visible from any other part in Shedyet.

The splendid white building was at least twice as tall as any house, and covered the expanse of three blocks. Harry hadn't really been allowed to go inside, but just from looking at the outside alone he found himself almost as impressed as the first time he had seen Hogwarts.

There wasn't any concrete in Shedyet, although there were occasionally paved stones. It seemed to fit somehow, even if it was getting Harry's sandaled feet splendidly dirty. He didn't mind though. He had never been as much of a clean freak as the Dursleys.

The one thing he did mind was the stares he gathered as he wandered around the city. There were many strange people, but apparently none of them were as strange as him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, flattening his hair. He wondered if he'd already made Egypt's news as a dangerous, escaped criminal. He could almost see it. Wizards would be looking for him just as intensely as the muggles were looking for Sirius Black!

The adults at least, were somewhat discreet. Not so much the children.

There had been a group of boys whispering and pointing at him, and unlike the others they did not stop. Finally, one of the boys was pushed out of the throng, stumbling slightly before he finally regained his balance. The other boys laughed, and the boy scowled at them mock-playfully before taking a deep breath, and turning towards Harry.

The Egyptian boy ran over, stopping right before Harry and pausing. He took another breath, flushing slightly despite his dark skin, "Um, hey. We were wondering, are you from outside the desert?"

Harry wondered if this was some weird way of asking if he wasn't Egyptian.

"Yeah, I'm from Britain," he replied, and then paused, and then winced. It was probably a well known fact that Harry Potter was from Britain, and he didn't need to give any more hints as to what his identity was.

The other boy only looked confused, "Britain?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Britain probably wasn't as interesting to Egyptians as Egypt was to Britain.

"England," he said pleasantly, "Europe. It's to the north."

The last statement the Egyptian boy did seem to understand. His eyes lit up, and he nodded sagely, "Ahh, the north! That explains your fair skin."

Harry blinked, and blinked again. He looked down at his hands, and then at the Egyptian boy. They did look very different, Harry realized.

_I'm about twenty shades paler than the other guy,_ Harry thought in amazement, _Than anyone!_

It was then that Harry realized that _that_ was why everyone had been staring. It was not because they had recognized him, but because he looked completely out of place.

His lips twitched, his gut loosened, and Harry let out a laugh.

The Egyptian boy looked at him, alarmed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Harry chortled, shaking his head. It had only been two years at Hogwarts and he had already gotten used to fame. He should have known better. This was not the magical world. If he wasn't careful, he'd turn into what Snape was constantly harping about.

"Oh, well, okay." The Egyptian boy took the simple explanation very easily, or maybe he had just put it down as a foreigner quirk. "By the way, I'm Baniti. What's your name?"

"Har—Harmel," Harry replied, picking the first name that came to mind that sounded somewhat Egyptian.

"Harmel?" Baniti's eyebrows furrowed, and he wrinkled his nose, "What a weird name."

"It's a perfectly reasonable name!" Harry protested, although he had no idea why he was defending a made up name anyway. It probably meant something really weird in Egyptian too.

For a moment Baniti looked shocked, and then his expression turned genuinely apologetic, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything. If your parents gave it to you, it definitely has power. It's just that I've never met anyone named that before, see? I guess it's 'cause you're a foreigner and all. Hey, tell me about how you guys name your children!"

By the end of it, the Egyptian boy had gone from sorry to completely enthusiastic. It reminded Harry of Hermione with a terrible pang.

They talked a bit more, with Baniti asking all sorts of questions about England and Harry desperately trying to answer them without giving anything magical away. In exchange, Baniti introduced his 'cool new friend' to his other friends, and then waved goodbye to them in able to show Harry around.

"Thanks," Harry said with a blush when he realized what Baniti did.

"Nah, it's cool. I've never gotten to show anyone around before. Besides, all my friends are busy with their apprenticeships."

"Apprenticeships?"

"Yeah, their future trade, you know?" Baniti paused at Harry's confused face, which showed that he really didn't know. "Oh, well, everyone has a job, but not everyone can do everything, or else who's gonna want other people to do the jobs they can do, ya know? The masters provide the apprentices with everything, and in turn the apprentices pass down the trade."

More and more Harry was reminded of Hermione. Baniti's circular reasoning was sounding more like hers by the second. "Yes, I understand. It's hm, basic supply and demand. There can only be a certain amount of people qualified for one type of job, or else wages will drop and that will affect the whole economy."

It had been a while since his last business class.

Baniti snapped his fingers, an impressed expression on his face, "That's it exactly! Wow Harmel, you're able to talk so well!"

"But apprenticeships in this day and age…" Harry frowned, trailing off. It was weird, but then again, they were in a rather small village in the middle of the desert. Perhaps this was truly the easiest way for the people of Shedyet to live. "Don't you also have apprentice duties, then?"

"I go the day off," Baniti said with a grin back at Harry, "and it's a good thing too, huh?"

Harry smiled back.

Baniti spent the rest of the day showing Harry around, taking him to all the interesting places of Shedyet and pointing out all the people to go to or avoid. People still gave Harry odd glances, but it was much better now that an Egyptian boy was chatting excitedly with him.

The Egyptian boy seemed to take his task of tour guide very seriously. He showed Harry their biggest lake and the boats that one could take to fish. He showed Harry the gardens and the wine makers. He even pointed out the people who belonged and the people who didn't.

"And that's the marketplace," Baniti pointed out as they passed by a square with various vendors shouting about their products. The shaded booths were bursting with life as vendors and traders noisily competed with each other and bartered with the citizens. "Although we're pretty far from all the other cities, we still get a lot of merchants. Since it's the Festival of Sobek soon, we're getting more than usual. Look, that guy's selling Hittite spices. Hm, maybe I'll get some for Mother."

There were a lot of things being sold in the market, and Harry finally understood why Akil had given him money. The native market alone was enough to get Harry's head spinning.

There were oils, pottery, bronze and copperware, enamel ware and fine embroidered linens, not to mention a variety of golden jewellery that sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight. Harry was too manly to buy any of it, even he had to admit that it was beautiful.

There were even some vendors selling foods, and although it was nothing extravagant, it did look good and smell even better. Baniti told him that they were snacks that one didn't usually get around Shedyet, but Harry was too frugal to spend Akil's money on delicious treats.

Other than that, there were speciality sellers. There were ones that sold cloth and baskets, and ones that sold animals and pets. There was even a merchant selling snakes!

"Look, there's Farim selling his pottery as usual and that's… woah, magic items. That's new."

"Magic items?" Harry asked curiously. He couldn't help but be interested, because in the end, he was magical.

He was also curious about why the muggle markets would be selling magical things. The muggle world that he knew abhorred all things magic with a passion, but then again, this was Egypt, who had an ancient history with magecraft.

"Yeah, it's for the priests and stuff," Baniti said with a shiver. "They're pretty creepy. Still, sometimes there are a few good amulets for protection, although they're really expensive."

"Hm…" Harry thought that it sounded like one of those fraudulent items that were always being sold, but then again, he didn't know for sure. Fraudulent or not, he wanted to buy one for Akil, although he knew that he would have to choose carefully.

There were a bunch of small wooden blocks with various drawings on them, ranging from animals to specially designed rods. There were also amulets and little waxen figurines of people and scorpions, which were beyond creepy. Lastly there were tablets of Egyptian hieroglyphics, which Harry couldn't read at all.

"Darn it, I wish I knew what these said," Harry muttered as he picked up one of the tablets, frustrated because he did remember doing a small translation project in the fifth grade that involved hieroglyphics, but he couldn't remember for the life of him what those symbols were now. He didn't want to accidently buy Akil a curse.

"Nobody knows how to read," Baniti said encouragingly, "so don't be so down on yourself about it. Besides, you can already speak Egyptian, and at your age too! That's impressive."

Harry gave Baniti an odd look at that, "What are you talking about? I only speak Eng—"

And then the words died in his throat as he remembered another instance where he had thought he had been speaking English, only to find out that it was something else entirely. He hurriedly thought back to his previous conversations, trying desperately to trace whether or not there had been an underlying Egyptian tone to his words.

He found nothing.

All in all, it still sounded to him as if he were speaking English, and that Akil, Baniti and the rest were speaking English too.

And yet, that obviously wasn't the case, with Baniti's reaction. In the case with Akil too, now that Harry thought about it, it would have been unlikely that the priest AND the guards had chosen to speak English to Harry the very first instance they had met. For all Akil knew, Harry was French or something.

_When I wished myself to Egypt, did I accidently cast a translation charm on myself too?_ Harry thought doubtfully. Somehow his situation seemed less and less plausible by the second, and yet he could not think of another explanation.

"Harmel?" Akil questioned dubiously, looking at Harry with worried brown eyes.

"Uh, thanks," Harry said dazedly, "I studied Egyptian very hard. It's good to know that a native speaker can't even tell the difference. So um, I guess these tablets are out of the question, huh? What about these sphere things?"

In the end he bought a silver amulet. It had a small blue stone in the center that sparkled nicely in the sunlight. The piece itself was in the shape of a cross, except that the head was a loop instead, making the whole thing resemble a key.

An eye was painted on the bottom of the amulet, and that was actually the reason that Harry bought it in the first place. He had seen the priest from earlier with an item also having an eye carved on it, and he figured that it might have some significance to Egyptian magic. It was the closest lead he had, anyhow.

He paid for the item in silver, and quickly left the area, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of the Egyptian items. They were much scarier than the ones in Diagon Alley.

"Silver!" Baniti said in surprise as they went in another direction, "Why didn't you tell me that you had some on you?"

"Is it that impressive?" Harry asked curiously, wondering if silver coins might have been worth a lot, just like galleons were. However, the shopkeeper had said that the amulet was cheap, and it had still taken most of Harry's silver to buy it.

"Now that I think about it, probably not," Baniti said thoughtfully. "Nobody really uses that fancy stuff even in a city like Shedyet, but you're a traveller, right? I suppose it makes sense that you would carry around coins, 'cause it'd be hard to lug around sacs of bread to barter."

They wandered around some more, until it was nearly dusk. Harry and Baniti enjoyed their time immensely. One was too impressed by all the things that he had seen, and the other was just happy to be sharing this all with a friend.

When Harry had to go to meet Akil and Baniti had to head home for dinner, they waved each other goodbye and Harry gifted Baniti with a packet of Hittie spices that the Egyptian boy had been eyeing earlier.

The other boy had initially refused, but Harry had worn him down with the logic that Harry would not have even found the marketplace if it weren't for Baniti.

They parted with promises to see each other again, and Harry headed for the huge white building that was the Temple of Sobek.

He found Akil at the entrance, just as promised. Gahiji was with him, although Khnemu was not. Harry and Akil greeted each other with pleasantries, both explaining what they had done that day as they walked to the inn that Akil had reserved. Gahiji just grumbled the entire way.

"Oh and," Harry said excitedly as they got to the part where he found the markets, "I got this for you, Akil sir."

He pulled out the amulet, and shyly handed it to the elder man, wondering if Akil would find it useful, or even like it.

Akil took the amulet, and examined it closely. He held it up against the setting sun, rotating it this way and that before smiling brightly. "My, you really do have the talent. Well spotted Harry, this item is genuine."

Harry flushed slightly. He usually never chose these type of things correctly, and to hear that he did sent a warm tingle throughout his body, "Really?"

"Yes, you are quite amazing," Akil murmured softly as he brought the amulet back down again, and stowed it away in his pocket. He turned to look at Harry, and smiled mysteriously, "I would like to make you my apprentice, I think."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"What?" Gahiji cried out, "That's outrageous! This is an outsider!"

"Do not think that I do not know this," Akil said admonishingly, and turned to an astonished Harry with a smile, "I admit that when I first found you, I had only planned to bring you to Shedyet and let you find your relatives, but you have proved to me these past three days that you have both the will and the ability to become one of the priesthood class."

"This is crazy and you know it!" Gahiji exclaimed, "The court will never accept—"

"Whether or not they accept it or not is their problem," Akil said with a shrug, "I have just found myself a suitable apprentice and I am not about to let him go so easily. So, what do you say Harry?"

"I—this—um—" It was all too sudden. Harry could hardly believe that someone would choose him to be a student when apparently nobody else had the qualifications.

Akil smiled softly, "You don't have to decide right away. I'll give you a few days, perhaps even until after the festival. How about that?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Thank you sir. I'll consider it carefully."

Gahiji's glare intensified, seeming to have switched its target from Akil to Harry.

"You had better accept, boy," the burly guard growled out.

Harry blinked, and blinked again. He wasn't sure if he had heard right. "What?"

"I said," Gahiji repeated slowly, as if talking to a particularly dim child, "that you had better accept Akil's offer of apprenticeship. While I would hate for an outsider to become a priest, an outsider refusing an offer of priesthood is unheard of! You'd better not throw Akil's offer in his face!"

Harry inwardly fumed. He hated how Gahiji tried to turn everything against him.

"Oh Gahiji, what am I to do with you?" Akil muttered with a shake of his head, before turning his attention back to Harry, "Anyway, you don't have to feel pressured. While I would like for you to become my apprentice, you'll only work best if you whole heartedly want the job. So, think about it, okay?"

Harry nodded, although he didn't think that his answer would change. He was stuck in the desert and on the run from the Ministry of Magic. He had no money or supplies, but an apprenticeship would provide all that for him. Added to that, he really liked Akil.

Still, he supposed it was normal to wait a bit before answering a heavy question like that, which according to Baniti decided the rest of an Egyptian man's life. While Harry's answer would not change, he decided to wait before giving his reply in able to set Akil's mind at ease.

"We're leaving right after the Festival of Sobek," Akil continued thoughtfully, a pondering expression on his face. "Do you think you can have an answer by then?"

Harry nodded, resolutely. There was no hesitation in his reply. "Yes, definitely."

xXxXxXx

If life could have continued that way, Harry would have probably been able to live finally as a normal person for the rest of his life, but life rarely goes the way one wants it to.

Harry hummed to himself as he walked down the streets of Shedyet. Looking around the marketplace wasn't as glamorous as before when Baniti was showing him around but it was still interesting nonetheless.

Day by day new people arrived, and Harry made a game of predicting what they did. Everyone seemed to have an ancient occupation, but Harry supposed that was normal for a town like this. He had read in the papers that African cities were different from their European counterparts.

Akil was busy with preparations for the festival, and because Harry wasn't officially his apprentice yet, there were many things he could not participate in.

Still, there were quite a few things that he could watch, and Akil said it was important because it would allow Harry to get a sense of what his future duties would be like.

He paused when he heard the words 'Hellas oils' in the air. At the moment he was on an errand for Akil, who needed various things to prepare for the upcoming ritual. Looking around, Harry identified the merchant and hurried to the stand.

He paid for the commodities. The small jar of rich oil exchanged hands, and Harry's task was done for the day. Pleased with himself, Harry pushed out of the crowds to head back to the Temple of Sobek, when suddenly, a scream split the air.

Harry paused, his fingers tightening around the little jar. He knew it wasn't any of his business but—oh who was he kidding?

Turning heel, Harry quickly raced towards the direction of the scream, all other events forgotten as he dodged by the people rushing past him. As he neared the source, he found that people were running away as opposed to towards, and it was all he could to do keep from being trampled over.

Finally he pushed past the last wall of people, and stumbled into a horrific sight

Trapped within the wine maker's alleyway was a huddle of people, their faces pale with fright as they clutched onto each other. Some were sobbing with fear, and others seemed to be trying to dreg up the last bits of their courage as they shakingly raised small sticks to fend off their enemy.

Stalking a semi-circle between the bundle of people and the rest of the crowd was monster that looked like it had come out of a nightmare. It was something halfway between a panther and a cat, except that its fur seemed to be made purely of jagged shadows. It had wide yawning jaws and glittering green eyes, the cruel look on its face accentuated by its predatory purrs. It was also about the size of three people.

It grinned wickedly, and took a menacing step towards the huddled group of people.

It took a second for his brain to register what was going on, and then Harry was moving. If he moved any later, he knew he would be too late.

Maybe it was Gryffindorish instinct, or maybe Harry just wasn't very good at calculating what would happen if he acted, but the next second he had whipped out his wand and had snapped it towards the creature.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted.

The red spell hit the creature off center, ploughing into its left shoulder and sending the monster spinning. It hit the other wall with a crack, sending down a rain of loose mud bricks. The creature let out a pained cry, and slumped to the floor.

And then, a low, deathly rumble filled the air as the creature slowly ascended again, rising from the scattered bricks like a wraith that could not be killed. Its green eyes blazed like fire, fixing upon Harry with an intensity that nearly froze him.

It let out a vicious snarl, its shadowy fur sharpening until they glittered like blades. It took one step towards Harry, and then another, its whole presence promising pain.

Harry gritted his teeth, his hand tightening around his wand as he got ready to fire off another spell. Although 'expelliarmus', his best, had failed, Harry would not give up until the end. It was not in his nature.

The thing leapt, and somehow Harry knew that this time there would be no avoiding it. Harry let out a war cry, hurling forwards with his wand held high… but before anything happened a beam of golden light suddenly encased the creature, sending it flying back.

The creature let out yelp as it hit the ground, twitching in pain. Harry's mouth dropped open as he watched the creature that had seemed so terrifying just moments before being transformed into a pitiful puppy, its wide green eyes filled with what might have been tears.

The thing let out one last, whining cry, and then it disappeared into the golden shield that had been cast around it. One of the men in the crowds suddenly let out a scream, and slumped to the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Harry's head whipped back around to the bystanders, green eyes wide with shock as he stared upon the crumpled body of one of the men. He had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry about him," one of the crowd said, his voice low and gentle. He stepped forward, and Harry noted with some shock that it was the priest from before. The one with the scales. "He was actually the one to summon the Ka beast, and when I subdued it, this man here received a shock. Thank you for your help, young one. You were very brave."

It was then that Harry noticed the large stone tablet behind the priest. He had no idea when it had gotten there, but he did see image on it, and it was exactly same as the monster that Harry had battled just moments before.

Harry's lips parted, and as if in a trance, he glided towards the tablet.

He stopped before it, putting one pale hand on the cool surface. It pulsed with energy. Somehow, Harry knew that without a doubt the creature was now trapped within.

Green eyes widened. It was magic. That had definitely been magic.

The man smiled at Harry's gaze, his dark eyes crinkling with the motion, "I see that you can sense something special about it as well. Your powers must be great."

Harry didn't listen. He couldn't afford to listen. Stuffing his wand back into his pocket, Harry scurried between the legs of the remaining Egyptian men and made a break for it. He couldn't afford to get caught by the Ministry, not now.

"Wait, boy!" The man with the golden scales called out, but Harry didn't pay heed. He darted out of the alleyway, weaving skillfully through the crowd of people that had gathered. Within seconds he was out of hearing range, and out of sight.


	3. Monster

xXxXxXx

His first thought was to find Akil, and to tell the man that they had to leave. His second thought was about how ridiculous his first thought was, because surely the priest could not drop everything to help a random stranger and possibly become an enemy of the Ministry.

He stopped behind a barrel of apples, panting heavily and out of breath. He was thinking furiously about what he should do.

It was rotten luck that a Egyptian wizard had found him, but on the face of it, he should have expected something like this. The thing was, he did not want to drag Akil into his mess, so that meant that he could not go back to the priest.

His heart felt a pang at that. He had only begun learning things from the priest, and he was loathe to leave it all so soon. Gahiji would have a hoot.

Nevertheless, he could not drag Akil into his problems. It would be a poor way to repay the helpful man.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, wondering what he should do.

He had to get out of Sheydet, evidently, because the Egyptian wizards already knew he was here. However, Harry had already demonstrated an extraordinary ability to get lost in the desert, and to be frank he would rather be captured than die of dehydration.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, slumping to the ground, feeling glum. _If there were only a way to get a guide that wouldn't be losing anything if they came with me._

And then, quite suddenly, the pieces started falling into place.

His ideas always worked out like that. One moment he would be totally clueless, and in the next Harry's mind would have assembled all the seemingly unrelated pieces and have formulated them into the perfect picture.

It had been that way with the Philosopher's stone. It had been that way with the Chamber of Secrets. It was that way now.

_Of course!_ Harry thought, jumping to his feet as the various images of the week's events floated through his head. He doubted he would have ever thought of it if he hadn't talked to those snakes the first day when he had arrived.

His heart thudding dangerously in his chest, Harry raced off towards the marketplace, making sure to avoid the gazes of anyone who looked like they might be related to the priesthood class.

While he was sure that eventually word would get out about him, he was counting on the fact that it would take a while. Hopefully by the time everyone knew what Harry Potter looked liked and why he needed to be gone, he would already be far from Shedyet.

Harry didn't have time to be polite as he shoveled through the crowds, ignoring the glares of annoyance in favour of getting to his destination faster. Finally, he spotted the familiar merchant shouting his head off about his wares, and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Owls! Frogs! And more!" The merchant called out, seated on a rich red rug as he waved at the piles of caged animals surrounding him, "We have very are animals, very rare!"

Harry took a moment to think, and then decided that it wasn't really his style. He dashed over to the stand owner.

"Ah?" The merchant blinked, looking up at Harry, "Would you like to buy a pet, boy?"

"Oh, I think I'll do something better than that," Harry said apologetically, before turning to the snake that was imprisoned within a small glass box, _"Do you know your way across the desert?"_

The merchant jumped about a foot high. Harry ignored him.

The snake rose from its curled position, looking at Harry curiously as its head swayed to and fro. It was a small one, about twelve inches probably, but the sheer brightness of its red spots told Harry that it was very poisonous.

_You_, the snake hissed in reply, _how can you speak our tongue?_

"_I'm not too sure, I've always been like this," _Harry replied honestly, _"but would you like to have your freedom? If you can guide me through the desert, I will free you from this man."_

He indicated the merchant, who had backed up into one of his displays. With a thunk a cage of mice fell to the floor, and the hatch flew open. The mice scurried out, delighted with their sudden lack of restrictions, but the merchant was far from caring.

He was staring at Harry with large black eyes, filled half with fear and half with wonder. One stubby finger rose, pointing at Harry shakily, "You—you—who are you?"

_It is an interesting question you ask, _the snake hissed in reply, before pausing slightly and making a gesture that looked almost like a nod, _but very well, I will oblige you tongue-speaker. Free me from this man and I will help you out. _

"_Thank you,"_ Harry said, walking towards the glass cage and opening up the latch. The snake hissed in pleasure, and slithered up out of the box, wrapping itself around Harry's wrist.

By now Harry and the merchant were getting attention, not the least of which due to the sudden shrieks as the women realized that there were mice abound. Harry decided that he had stayed too long.

"I'm sorry sir," he hurriedly apologized, and ran.

"_Which way is it to a place with no humans but lots of water?"_ Harry hissed quietly to the snake as he dashed past the throngs of people chattering excitedly about the upcoming festival. He drew some odd looks, but nobody called out.

The snake on his forearm shifted, giving Harry goosebumps with the sensation. _I cannot tell from here. There are too many scents. Get us to a place that does not have the two legged dwellers and I will give you a more accurate reading._

"Right," Harry muttered to himself. It figured that this escape was actually more complicated than it had seemed.

Shedyet was actually quite a large city, despite its medieval approach to how things should be run. The reason that Harry had asked for the direction in the middle of the city as opposed to on the outside was because he really didn't want to waste time running the distance should it be discovered that a water haven was on the other side of Shedyet's walls.

Deciding that he was least likely to be noticed at the main entrance, Harry changed directions and headed towards there.

He was never more glad for his sense of adventure than now, because he knew exactly where to go from days of exploring Shedyet.

They arrived at the main entrance in record time, and by blending into the crowds, Harry slipped outside easily enough.

"_Can you get a feel of where to go now?"_ Harry hissed softly to the creature on his wrist.

The snake tittered. It lifted its head and tasted the air with its tongue. Finally, it lay back down against Harry's forearm, _Yes, I know where to go tongue-speaker._

Harry nodded and stepped forward resolutely. He would live by himself in the desert and he wouldn't trouble anyone. Maybe if he stayed long enough in the wilderness, people would forget about him and he could go back to his regular life. It didn't sound quite so bad, on the face of it.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized as he gave one last, longing look back towards the bustling city, "I really wanted to be your apprentice, Akil sir. I really, really wanted to."

Swiping at his eyes, Harry quickly turned towards the desert, and set out towards the direction the snake hissed to him.

xXxXxXx

The third time wandering across the desert was slightly better than the first, if not nearly as good as the second. The reptile's company was fine, but the snake lazed about during most of the day, complaining about sleepiness.

He had learned that the snake's name was Firestone, which was apparently named 'for her beautiful scales'. Harry wasn't sure what part of 'fire' or 'stone' was beautiful, but since he didn't want to anger his guide, he let it slide.

Firestone did seem to know where she was going, because she was always quick to direct Harry in the right direction should he go off course. A few tastes of the air, and Firestone seemed to instinctively know where it was that there was a water source but no humans.

Sometimes Harry found himself envious of the snake's ability. It was an absolutely ridiculous thought, but he couldn't help but have it anyway.

Harry travelled according to Akil's direction; always at dusk and dawn, and never during the day. Thanks to Firestone's help, Harry was even able to keep to the paths that had lakes and vegetation, though Firestone warned that those could never be the final destination because they were all tended to by humans.

He made sure to take the seeds of whatever plants he could find. Years of working in Aunt Petunia's garden had taught him the importance of plants, and Harry had a feeling that wherever he was going to end up, he would need some edible herbs.

Not for the first time did Harry wish that he hadn't rushed quite so much in getting out of Shedyet. While time was essential, there were many things that he left back in the Oasis city that he wished now that he brought with him.

The most important things he still had, such as his wand and his photo album, but he had left all his clothing back at the inn and he knew he could not go back to retrieve it.

Normally he would not have minded, but Egyptian nights were cold and even someone of Harry's endurance was finding it hard to sleep during that time.

When he had been travelling with Akil and the others, Gahiji had always lit a fire, and he and Khnemu had taken shifts during the night so that no unduly creatures would attack them. Harry hadn't thought much of it then, but after seeing the shadow-like creature in Shedyet, he suddenly understood that there was a worry.

Instead, Harry had to waste a lot of time every day finding a shelter that desert creatures would not attack. It was a nightmare at night time, where the temperatures fell well under 10° C. It normally wouldn't have mattered, but Harry's thin Egyptian garb made things worse than it should have.

Eventually Firestone seemed to pick up on a spot that fit Harry's descriptions. It was what Harry had been waiting for, but at the same time it filled him with a sort of dread.

"_Um, Firestone?"_ Harry asked when the snake first sensed the uninhabited area.

_What now, tongue-speaker?_

"_Stop calling me that. You know that my name is Harry. Harry Potter."_

_Harry Potter,_ the snake laughed, _what a funny name._

"_Stop with all the insults about my name,_" Harry mumbled, thinking back to Baniti with a pang.

_Anyhow, why did you stop, tongue-speaker?_

Harry sighed, and gave up on getting Firestone to say his name. _"Anyway, do you think that we'll be able to reach that place within one night?"_

_What do I look like to you, a measuring stick?_

"Well you are about twelve inches," Harry muttered to himself in English.

In truth Harry was a little worried about not quite making it to the source of water in time, but he decided to risk it. He figured that Firestone wouldn't be able to smell water from too far away, anyhow.

He waited until it was dusk before he began his travelling. While it was ill advisable to travel in the night time, especially in the desert, Harry wanted to get through in one go. He did not want to get heat stroke and faint again, because he did not think he would be so lucky as to be found a second time.

It wasn't so terrible travelling in the night, though that was probably because he had Firestone with him. She hissed whenever he came too close to a colony of poisonous scorpions or the like, and he was able to avoid a lot of dangers that way.

There was also Harry's handy 'lumos' spell which many Egyptians did not have, and that allowed him to see where he was going.

It was dawn when Harry saw the smudges of civilization in the horizon. There seemed to be some sort of temple, though it was not nearly as big as the Temple of Sobek. Some distance away from the temple was a village of sorts. It was about a tenth of the size of Shedyet, but the mud huts were unmistakable.

"_I thought there were no people here,"_ Harry hissed to a drowsy Firestone.

_There isn't,_ Firestone hissed back, moving her head to rest in the crook of Harry's elbow, _I do __**not**__ make mistakes._

Harry frowned, but decided to try it anyway. He did not see any people coming in or out, nor did he see any smoke which signalled cooking fires. The people of Egypt seemed to have meals at dusk and dawn, so now would be the time to cook.

The thought did cross his mind that the village was abandoned.

When he got close enough, he saw that indeed Firestone was correct. There were absolutely no people in the village, and the houses themselves were falling apart. He passed by the threshold without thought, and walked through the streets, occasionally running his hands along the walls of the various homes.

"_Where is the water source?"_ He asked, not able to completely keep the melancholy tone from his voice. He couldn't help but wonder about the homes and their owners, and where they might have gone.

_It's this way,_ Firestone said lazily, pointing in a seemingly random direction with her tail.

Harry followed her course, skirting around houses whenever convenient. Finally he came across a clearing, and it became obvious to what Firestone was leading him.

There, in the center of the clearing was a well with a pulley system still in place. There was rust on the bucket that was attached, but Harry thought he could probably clean it. Around the well was a huge expanse of plants, and while they seemed to all be weeds, it at least indicated that gardening was possible.

_It's a natural well, I think,_ Firestone murmured from her spot on Harry's forearm, _it certainly smells like it. The water has a mineral-ly feel._

"_Thank you,"_ Harry said sincerely.

Harry drew his wand, and looked around for some sort of pebble. When he found one, he transfigured it into a cup, just as he had learned in first year. He was thirsty, but he did not want to wait until he had finished cleaning the rusty bucket to get some water.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry murmured, swishing his wand at the makeshift cup. It floated into the air, and Harry directed it to the well. Drawing water took him three tries, but he had never been so satisfied as when he was done.

He drank two cups before offering some to Firestone. She took a bit of convincing, but eventually laziness won over and she took his water rather than going to find some of her own.

"_I'm going to find a place to sleep,"_ Harry said, yawning. His belly was full of water and he was finally beginning to feel the effects of a full night of travel.

_Yes, sleep is good._ Firestone practically purred.

Making note of where the clearing was in relation to the surrounding buildings, Harry turned heel and went off in search of a house that was livable. He wandered around for quite a bit, peeking into homes here and there but never finding any place that wasn't half-rotten.

"_Hey Firestone," _Harry asked tiredly as he rounded a corner, "_you don't suppose you can smell a bed and—"_

The words died in his throat.

_What?_ Firestone asked in annoyance, stirring from her rest. She lifted her head, staring poisonously at Harry, _What are you trying to sa—_

She took, suddenly stopped mid-speech as her head moved with her words and she involuntarily caught sight of what had Harry freeze up.

There, in the middle of the street was a beast about the size of ten men. Its head was at least as big as Harry himself. It had rippling muscles and pale blue fur, and a long, purple tail extended from its back, swishing languidly in pure confidence. Its claws glinted in the sunlight, the length and size of them resembling ivory elephant trunks. Acid-like drool dripped from its pointed teeth, dropping onto the ground with a sizzling breath.

"_What the heck is that?" _Harry asked in panic, involuntarily thinking back to the first time he had met 'Fluffy'._ "Why didn't you warn me about it?"_

_It has no smell!_ Firestone cried in alarm, _I do not know what that thing is, but it's not natural!_

Harry swallowed. Firestone's words in no way, shape, or form sounded like a good thing. He backed away slowly, _Okay, it's fine. We'll just leave and find another water source. There's more than just this one._

And then, the beast opened its mouth, and hissed.

Harry ran for it.

He knew then, staring into the beast's open jaws with its rows upon rows of teeth that it was not going to let him go.

He was right.

He felt it more than he heard it. The creature moved as soon as Harry did, pounding after him with all his force. The ground practically shook with the creature's strides.

_Harry! Turn!_ Firestone cried out, and Harry acted on instinct. He threw himself to the right, and just in time too, because the monster landed exactly where Harry had been just moments before, snarling. The ground cracked beneath the monster's weight, loosening up years of stone and mud.

Harry scrambled to his feet, fumbling for his wand. Now that the monster was distracted and Harry had a second of time, maybe he could fight this thing.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, slashing his wand towards the creature as a beam of red descended upon it.

To his horror, the spell did nothing but bounce off the beast's face. If anything, it just seemed to make the monster angrier.

_Was that supposed to do something?_ Firestone asked in alarm.

Harry felt a flash of fear so strong it nearly froze him. His magic did not work—his most powerful spell had failed. If he could not attack with magic, then he was just a normal little boy. He was a boy who would get beaten up by a bunch of other boys, and he was a boy who would have something much, much worse happen to him this time if he were caught.

He turned heel and sprinted down an alleyway as he shoved his wand back into his pockets, green eyes darting about frantically for a place that he could hide.

Behind him he heard the beast growl in confusion about where he had gone, but he knew that it wouldn't last.

Sure enough, a second later the beast tore back after him, its galloping gate felt through the earthquake-like tremors it left.

_It's gaining!_ Firestone yelped

"_What am I supposed to do?"_ Harry shouted back.

It was then that he saw it. There, about a stretch in front of him was a long wooden ladder hanging down from the roof of some abandoned home. It was about three meters off the ground, but Harry thought he could reach it. Taking a deep breath, Harry pelted towards the ladder, sending up sprays of sand. He was desperately trying to remember what his gym teacher had preached all those times they had tried to perform the long jump, and hoping beyond hope that he could apply those things.

When he thought he was near enough, Harry kicked off his heel and leapt into the air. He barely grabbed onto the rungs, and without wasting any time, he began to climb. If only he could get to the top, then the monster wouldn't be able to reach him!

He had ascended high enough by the time the monster got to him. Harry chanced a peek down, and saw the monster grumbling furiously as it stared at Harry's unreachable form.

And then, the monster roared, and fell back on its hind legs, reaching ever higher. Harry felt a jolt of panic as he quickly tried to push higher. It couldn't end like this, it couldn't!

But then the monster did something unexpected. Instead of further trying to reach Harry who was rapidly rushing above the creature's reach, it pushed against the wall, making the whole building shake.

Harry's glasses rattled from the blow, and he nearly lost his grip on the ladder. However, he was only a few meters away from the top of the building now, and he was determined to make it.

And then the beast sank its teeth into the bottom few rungs of the ladder, and ripped the whole thing from its supports.

The wood did not stand a chance.

Harry cried out as he felt himself fall, and he quickly let go of the ladder for fear of being quashed. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell, wondering if he would die by impact rather than as monster food.

But it didn't happen. He landed on something soft and furry, which completely broke his fall. Harry groaned and opened his eyes again, and it was then that he noticed two things.

First was the fact that whatever he had landed on was shifting beneath him, and the second was the fact that he was staring at the back of the terrifying creature's head. He had landed on the monster!

The wizard boy yelped as he tried to get up, and that caused him to lose his balance.

Harry tumbled to the ground and turned wide, fearful eyes towards the creature, wondering if it was going to take that chance to devour him. But the creature did not move—or at least, not in Harry's direction.

It seemed to be having trouble manoeuvring in the small alleyway. The creature was trying to twist itself back around to face Harry, but the fact that it hadn't done so already spoke volumes.

_He's big,_ Harry realized, _and that can actually be a problem._

With that realization, Harry suddenly knew what to do. He quickly got moving again, taking off at his top speed. The beast had regained its balance, but Harry's attention was not on it. His eyes were flickering to and fro, trying to find a safe haven.

Finally he spotted one, and he bolted towards it. The beast roared, shaking Harry's bones with the pure force of it, but he desperately tried to ignore it as he pelted towards the open house. Its senses back and its anger made clear, the monster tore after Harry again.

He made it to one of the mud hut houses just in time. He dived inside, just when he heard the snap of the jaws that signalled that the creature would have taken his head off if he'd been a second slower. Breathing heavily Harry turned back around, looking at the beast through the thin cut out of the door.

The beast attempted to push itself after Harry, but the rest of the house's wall stopped it. It narrowed its eyes, and tried again, but once again it was stopped.

Angry now, the creature rammed its head again and again at the side of the wall, making bits of loose brick rain down from the ceiling. The house was going to break!

And then, quite suddenly, the thudding stopped and the beast disappeared from sight. Harry waited with baited breath for something to happen, but when nothing did, he breathed a sigh of relief. He let out a nervous chuckle, and then another, and then another until he was in full blown laughter.

Finally the danger had passed!

The beast could not get into a house, after all.

And then the house gave a little shake, and that was all the warning Harry got before the beast's head suddenly exploded from the doorway, mouth wide and snarling in anger.

Harry screamed. He scrambled back as far as his limbs would let him, just in time to avoid his head being chomped off by the monster.

The doorway was cracked. The beast had somehow forced his head through, and it would only be a matter of time before the rest of his body joined him.

Harry had not won at all.

The beast breathed deeply, the muscles in its neck tensing as it prepared for another push. Its pale green eyes were centered in on Harry, as if nothing else in the world was within its sight. Its teeth shone even in the dim lighting, accentuated by the drool that was dribbling from its maw.

Harry felt his breath coming in short gasps as he pushed himself back further into the house, but he knew it would be of no use. The beast was already forcing himself in, and within moments he would be in the very same place as Harry.

Rather than having found a safe haven, Harry had trapped himself.

The mud and brick continued to rain down as the monster forced himself in. His head was already through the door, and that in itself took up a quarter of the room. Harry might have tried the window, but there was the very real fear that if he did, the monster from his position would be able to snap off Harry's leg.

_Harry!_ Firestone cried out, _Fling me!_

It took the boy a moment to recognize what was being said, and when he did, his mind blanked with incomprehension, _"What?"_

Firestone quickly unravelled herself from Harry's arm, slithering down to rest within his sweaty palms. _Just do it tongue-speaker! If you want us to live, throw me onto that monster's head!_

"_You're joking! I can't let you—"_

But then the monster shoved one of his legs through, and Harry knew he couldn't afford to argue. He would have to trust Firestone on this one.

Hoping against hope that his friend had a plan and that he wasn't just about to throw her to her death, Harry flung the snake with all his might towards the crown of the beast. She landed evenly on the monster's fur, sinking in slightly before she quickly got up again.

By this time the beast had already squeezed itself more than halfway across the room. The claws of its left foot made a loud screeching noise as the beast dragged itself ever closer to Harry, until Harry could feel the monster's hot stinking breath lapping against his skin.

The yawning expanse of its mouth was open with hunger, revealing the writhing movements of its tongue and inner flesh. It promised that Harry was soon to join it.

Harry found himself automatically pressing back, only to realize that there was nowhere else to go. He was up against a wall, and the looming figure was coming ever closer.

_Firestone!_ He cried.

And then, Firestone reared back, and sank her teeth into the flesh of the monster's ear.

The beast screeched out in pain, arching its back as it wobbled to and fro. It shook its head furiously, making Harry press inward on himself to avoid being squashed by the frenzied creature. Firestone held on resolutely, and eventually, the beast went still.

It sank to the ground, breathing slowly as its malicious green eyes fluttered closed and its head bowed for the last time. Eventually the breaths too stopped coming, and the beast did not move again from its position halfway into the doorway.

_It is done,_ Firestone declared, slithering off the beast's head and back onto an astonished Harry's arm. _Now I am going to sleep. That was tiring._

"_Couldn't you have done that from the beginning?"_ Harry asked weakly.

_Hush, I said I am sleeping,_ Firestone said with a bit of annoyance as she shifted her position again. And then, she added, _But no, I could not have, because that monster had too much fur covering him. I only had the chance to mark the weak spot because of—as much as I'd hate to admit it—what you did._

Harry could only smile softly. He felt his heartbeat slowing back down again, and his legs were suddenly weak with exhaustion, but he had never felt better. _"Thank you. Have a good rest."_

He spent the rest of his time looking for a house far enough away from the beast so that he wouldn't have to see its ugly mug. He did find a place that was inhabitable despite the spiders and lice. He was used to that anyhow from his cupboard under the stairs.

Harry slept like the dead that day.

xXxXxXx

A/n: I didn't mention this last chapter, but the Ka Beast/YGO Monster that Harry was attacked by was Kinko-byo. The one that Harry and Firestone took down was the Little Chimera (except the size of a dinosaur). Also, thank you for your reviews. Surprisingly, they've made me write this chapter a lot faster (which might not be a good thing in hindsight…).


	4. Strangers

xXxXxXx

When he woke again it was well within the night. He could tell because he awoke to the silvery shimmer of the moon as opposed to the oppressing glare of the sun. He got to his feet, shivering slightly from the cold that had settled in. He wished not for the first time that he had brought his Hogwarts robes.

Something fell from his arm when he got up, and with a frown Harry noticed that it was an insect of some sort.

The wizard boy grimaced and gave his body a little shake, hoping to get rid of all the bugs that had taken refuge on his body during his time of stillness. He swore he had more bites than the time that the Dursleys went camping and forgot to bring a tent for him, which led to him making do with the grass and the stars.

He noticed then that the now-familiar pressure on his wrist was gone, which meant that Firestone had gone hunting for the night.

He shook his head in slight amusement, because while any other person would have had the grace to wake up their companion if they were leaving, Firestone only ever obeyed her own whims.

Thinking about food made Harry's stomach rumbled in displeasure. He had not eaten since the previous dusk, which meant that it was sometime around thirty six hours ago. Added to that, the wild adventure he had earlier that day expended a lot of energy, and now he was hungry without measure.

"There's only one thing to do now," He murmured to himself. He stepped out of the house, making a mental note to do his planting as soon as possible. His naval was still growling unpleasantly, but Harry knew the trick to fixing that.

He lit up his wand, and tried to find the way to the well that Firestone had shown him. It was harder to get a sense of direction in the abandoned town than it had been in Shedyet, because there were no familiar stands or merchants in the streets that allowed him to create landmarks in his mind.

Eventually however he did find it. By that time his stomach had stopped bothering him, though he knew it wasn't because he had ceased being hungry.

It did that sometimes, the body. When it realized it wasn't going to be fed it had the grace to stay quiet. Harry had more than enough experience with that.

To his surprise, Firestone met him there.

"_How did you know I was here?"_ Harry asked in astonishment after he nearly tripped over the tiny figure of the snake.

_I smelt you, tongue-speaker,_ Firestone hissed as an answer, and promptly slithered up Harry's limbs.

Harry should have been able to guess that.

"_Did you catch something then?"_ Harry inquired politely as he began filling his cup. He took a drink, and while it did little to ease the jolting of his stomach, it did make him feel a little better.

_Of course I caught something! I found a colony of beetles. Their shells are hard to crack, but once you do, the insides are delicious. Mmm, mhmm._

Harry felt faintly sick. He quickly drank another cup of water.

_But you tongue-speaker,_ Firestone was suddenly on alert, _Why are you not eating anything?_

"_I need to eat more than a colony of beetles to be full,"_ Harry said with some amusement. He was trying not to think about cracking open the poor little insects' livelihoods.

_What about the beast that I poisoned?_

"_What?"_

_You should be able to feast on the creature that I killed for you, if you so wish,_ She said in an arrogant tone,_ My poison evaporates within a few hours, so you will not die from eating its meat._

Harry felt his throat close. He was so touched that he could only pet Firestone's head in reply.

_Now, _she commanded after some time had passed. _Bring me to the entrance._ _It is time for me to leave._

"_Yes, yes, I know,"_ Harry muttered as he followed her direction. With Firestone's keen sense of smell, they were able to arrive within record time. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Standing at the entrance, for the first time he realized what it would mean for Firestone to leave him. Despite only having been with her for a week at most, Harry had grown attached to the little creature. She had been a big help to him, was a good conversationalist, and had helped him take down a monster of nightmares.

Harry looked to the moon. It was full, he realized, but it would not be for long. At the moment it looked as commanding as the sun, but by the next night that powerful aura would be gone, leaving the full moon but an illusion in the mind.

"_Are you really going to leave tonight?"_ Harry asked mournfully. He was the one who had proposed the deal in the first place, but now that it was time to say goodbyes, he found himself strangely reluctant.

_Of course, tongue-speaker,_ Firestone replied with a hiss. _I cannot live with a human my whole life, despite how lovely your body heat feels. I'd be the laughing stock of my tribe!_

He found with some surprise that he was going to miss her.

She seemed to sense his unease, because she suddenly slithered off his arm and through his clothes, finally coming to a stop at his feet. She looked up at him with haughty but intelligent eyes, her whole body language telling him that he was an idiot for worrying.

_Do not hesitate to give a call if you ever come across our colony. You are not so bad, for a two legger._

"_Thanks for the compliment,"_ Harry said, bemused. He seriously doubted that he would ever come across Firestone again with his direction skills, though. _"And thanks for everything else you've done for me. I'll… remember you."_

_Hmpht, of course you will. Now goodbye, tongue-speaker, _with that last parting, the snake raised her tail and burrowed underneath the ground, leaving Harry standing by himself in the ancient town.

Harry sighed, and turned back towards the well that Firestone had found for him. He was truly alone now, and he would have to get used to it.

xXxXxXx

Living by himself wasn't quite so bad. The well seemed to be a natural one just as Firestone had said, so the ground around it was fertile and ripe for planting. After Harry cleared away all the weeds, he found that the seeds he had stolen from the grounds around Shedyet took well to their new residence.

The meat from the creature that he and Firestone took down lasted him about three days before it began rotting, and then Harry used it as bait for other animals.

The ruse worked surprisingly well, and Harry at the very least did not starve until the herbs started growing.

Initially he had been a little frightened that he would get attacked by a creature of that calibre again if he were to use the dead animal as enticement, but hunger and Gryffindorish courage won in the end and nothing bad had happened yet. Harry was beginning to feel like the attack had been a once in a lifetime occurrence.

He missed Firestone day and night, but eventually that pain too faded to a dull ache. He suspected half the reason that he missed her so much was because she was the last living thing he had conversed with, although that rationalization didn't really help.

Soon he was able to compartmentalize her into the space that was reserved for Ron, Hermione, Hagrid and the others, and he swore to find her again when he had enough magic. He wasn't sure how he was going to find that magic, but he was going to try.

He slept in the abandoned houses during daytime to ride out the heat, and kept himself awake during the night time because he had found that it was during the night when the creatures of the desert became active.

On one hand he did not want to be caught unawares, and on another, it was the perfect time to catch animals.

When he was very bored he went and explored the ruins that the village was built besides. He found that it led underground, and Harry had some fun pretending that he was a tomb breaker, since he was in Egypt and all.

There were many doors under the ruins, and even with all the time on his hands, Harry had not explored them all. A part of him was afraid that if he went too deep, he would never find the way back out.

Splattered across the walls to the place were rows upon rows of hieroglyphics. Although Harry was not an adamant fan of learning like Hermione was, a bored mind had to find things to do, and sometimes he found himself sitting in front of the walls, simply trying to decipher the meanings.

It was a little like playing a detective game, or pretending to be one of those spies Harry had seen in one of Dudley's old movies. It wasn't bad.

Life wasn't great, but it was passing.

And that all changed one day while Harry was tending to his gardens.

It was sometime after dawn when that they arrived—a man and a girl, first appearing as dots on the horizon and slowly changing into more recognizable shapes. The man was bald and wore regular beige linen, his build making him out to be in his late twenties. The girl was in her teens, her face alight as she chattered happily to her male companion.

Harry froze in his watering, wondering for a moment what he should do. He was about ready to bolt and hide inside one of the many abandoned houses when he realized that there were just two of them.

_They're probably lost,_ he thought to himself, deciding then and there that he had to help them. There was also the little niggling voice in the back of his head that told him that he just wanted the human company.

He set down his watering cup, which he had transfigured from a nearby stone, and walked over to the entrance of the village. He saw the exact moment when the two noticed him, because both sets of eyes widened in surprise and they actually paused in their step.

The man's lips moved, and then he hurriedly strode over to Harry, with the girl flying doggedly at his steps.

"Do you live here?" The man called out in surprise as he neared. He stopped just before the threshold, seeming as if he wanted to keep some ancient custom. The girl skidded to a halt beside him, though if the pout on her face were anything to go by, she did not care for such courtesy.

Harry pushed himself off the house he had been leaning against, and thought for a moment about how to answer.

"Yes," he said finally, because certainly, nobody else lived here, so they couldn't possibly call him out on it. He gave the two a curious look, "What brings you here?"

A part of him did admit that he was immensely enjoying his role. He had never thought that he'd be able to act the part of the wise old hermit, and it was kind of fun.

The man and the girl exchanged a look.

"I'm Aswad, and this is my sister Masika," the man introduced gently, "and I'd like to see your parents, if possible. Would that be alright?"

"Oh!" Harry hesitated. He hadn't thought that the game would end so soon, and in such a manner. "I'm Harmel, and I'm afraid my parents are dead."

"Way to go, Master," the girl muttered, shuffling her feet.

Aswad seemed distressed at the news, "I am sorry, I should have read the situation better. May I talk to the chief of your village, then?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and vaguely noted that it was gritty to the touch. It had been forever since he had last washed his hair. "Actually sir, I'm the only one living here."

Twin looks of horror crossed the two siblings' faces.

"It wasn't my village that was lost," Harry hurried to explain, "I just came here and found it empty.

That calmed the two down somewhat.

"I suppose you wouldn't be able to help us, then?" Aswad muttered to himself, letting out a low, self-deprecating laugh.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I won't be able to point you in the right direction, no, but I can offer you shelter for as long as you'd like. You can stay here and replenish supplies before you head out again."

Another look was exchanged; Aswad's commanding, and Masika's surly. Something seemed to have passed, because Aswad turned back to Harry with a smile, "Yes that would be lovely. Thank you for your hospitality."

Harry flashed a quick smile, and turned back towards the interior of the village, "Okay, then follow me."

He led them to the house that he was currently staying at. It was the one that was most tended to. That one he had cleaned and made appliances for, and thus it would be the one that would be most accommodating to guests.

"Does, um, Masika need to sleep in a different room?" Harry asked hesitantly when they entered the house. As far back as Harry remembered, girls always slept in a different room, except for married people like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"I'll sleep with Master," Masika sniffed, and then pointed one, haughty finger at the green eyed boy, "but you! You sleep in a different room!"

"Masika," Aswad said tiredly, giving Harry an apologetic look, "I am sorry about her. She's at the age where she's particular about these things. Sixteen, I do believe."

"Master!"

Harry had to hold in a laugh. He had a feeling he would get castrated if he didn't.

"How old are you again?" Aswad asked gently.

"Twelve," Harry replied instantly, and then paused, and blushed. "Wait no, I'm thirteen now, sorry."

"Hm…"

Masika had the grace to look embarrassed, "I—sorry. I didn't know I was arguing with a kid. I thought you were just short, like Pr—Precta, this other boy I know."

"Harmel here is far too cute to be the same age as you," Aswad said in amusement. "You need to practice your observation skills, Masika."

Harry felt himself turn red for reasons that had nothing to do with the heat.

"Wh—whatever," Masika mumbled.

The conversation thankfully ended, with Masika agreeing to 'let' Harry sleep in the same house that she and Aswad were in. Harry was glad for that, because he hadn't cleaned any of the other houses and quite frankly he didn't know if they were usable.

"Do you ever go hungry?" Aswad asked when Masika left the house to do some exploring. He was looking around curiously, picking up the transfigured plates and bowls and examining them closely.

"I did the first few nights, but not really anymore," Harry replied honestly. "Now that the plants have grown, I can usually eat those even if I don't catch any animals for meat. Do you want something to eat?"

A flicker of sadness crossed Aswad's eyes as he turned back to look at Harry, "No, it's quite alright. Masika and I ate before we arrived. You do have a source of water though, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you thirsty?" The green eyed boy put forth instead.

"Just a tad," Aswad said with a faint smile.

"Okay, wait here then. I'll get some water."

Practising what he had learned about hosting, Harry ran out of the house and back towards the well. It was set up in a pulley system, where the bucket that drew the water was attached to a rope that made something of an oval in the well. Harry lowered the bucket in, and that was when Aswad joined him.

"I'll do it," Aswad said, his violet eyes twinkling as he stepped up beside Harry.

Harry nearly jumped a mile. He hadn't noticed the man sneak up on him. "You don't have to, sir, I can—"

"You are but a boy still. Besides, this water is for _us_, so it should not be you who has to suffer through this work."

With a smile, Aswad took the rope from Harry's hands, and with a blush, Harry let him. He had never had an adult do something for him, and it was a new experience. It sent a tingle through his chest that he had no idea what to do with.

Aswad finished drawing the water in record time, and soon Harry had multiple pails filled with fresh, sparkling water.

"These plants look newly cultivated," Aswad observed as he looked around the well, "and if I'm seeing things correctly, they are native to the outskirts of Shedyet."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, bending over to grasp the handle of the bucket that Aswad has just filled, "I got the seeds from there."

"Hm. Say Harmel—"

"Look, Master!" Masika screeched, running towards them at top speed with a bright look on her features. She skidded to a halt in front of them, and held out some sort of weird weed flower for Aswad to see. "Look what I found!"

By this time Harry had picked up the bucket and was readying himself to trudge towards the house. It swayed dangerously in his grasp.

"In a moment Masika," Aswad murmured distractedly, and reached out a hand to steady the bucket. "Harmel, didn't we discuss this already? You should not be the one to carry the load."

Masika was turning red from fury.

"Oh I—I think I'd better do this one myself," Harry said awkwardly. "You've done more than enough."

Aswad's eyes softened, "Harmel, why are you here?"

Harry paused in his work, and looked up at the taller man in confusion, "What?"

"I have been observing you for this day," Aswad said slowly, as if he didn't want to scare Harry off. Masika also went still, as if she wanted to hear what her brother had to say. "And, I believe I am right in saying that you are here by choice. Why is that? It must be hard living in a deserted plane with no human friends, and especially at your young age. Why do this to yourself?"

For a moment, Harry struggled for an answer. And then, finally, he set the pail down. The green eyed boy looked away, "Is it normal for a sister to call her brother 'master'?"

There was a long moment of silence, an uncomfortable one.

"Look you little brat—" Masika began hotly, but she was interrupted.

It was, surprisingly, by laughter. Aswad laughed, long and loud, and that even shocked Harry into looking back to him.

"Forgive me," Aswad said, still fighting down the chuckles. His violet eyes were alight with amusement, "Yes, you are correct, we have not been entirely truthful to you."

Masika's teal eyes widened as she whirled upon Aswad, a look of horror on her face, "Master, surely you're not going to tell him!"

Aswad however, _did_ seem as if he were going to tell Harry. He ignored his companion completely. "We are not actually brother and sister, we are master and apprentice. We are also not lost. We came here with a very specific destination in mind."

Harry tensed, his hand slipping under his clothing and over his wand.

Aswad took a breath, and nodded towards the east. Or rather, what was visible in the east—the temple that led underground. "We came here to view the Ruins of Galthor. The place was built long ago, during the Old Kingdom I would imagine. We have already lost that knowledge, and we would like to regain it. That is why my apprentice and I are here."

Harry felt his arm fall limp. The purpose was completely out of left field that it jumbled his mind, "What?"

"We weren't expecting anyone to be in the abandoned village," Aswad continued, "but then we came across you. You must understand that we were curious about your existence. We didn't reveal anything to you earlier in fear that you—well you are a foreigner, understand."

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch. The foreigner nonsense was really getting old, but he could see where Aswad was coming from. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask 'so why are you revealing this to me now?', except that he already knew the answer.

The green eyed boy bit his lip. He knew what Aswad wanted. By revealing his real purpose here, Aswad was showing Harry that he trusted him, and now Harry had no excuse not to tell Aswad the real reason he had confined himself to this village.

But he could not.

So, he decided to go for the safer route of continuing his line of questioning. "So these ruins—you're just going to explore them and leave?"

It was Masika who answered. With a snort. "Like you would know, commoner."

"Masika!" Aswad said sharply, giving his apprentice a sharp glance. Masika paled, and settled back down, pouting. The bald man sighed, and turned back to Harry with a more gentle look in his eyes, "That was the plan, yes. We might record some things too. The ruins are supposed to contain knowledge of many things, such as medicine, history, and magic."

Harry's eyes widened, and he nearly jumped out of his shoes, "Ma—magic?"

Aswad blinked slowly, and then a grave look entered his eyes, "Yes, magic. I realize that there are horrifying stories surrounding it, but do not worry, not just any person can read a spell and cast it. If we do discover something pertaining to magic, I doubt we would curse you."

"It's not that sir," Harry said hurriedly, "it's—"

Harry closed his eyes. The ruins apparently contained magical knowledge, and Harry needed more than second year spells if he were going to be living amongst people again.

There was only one answer to give, then.

"I want to go with you."

xXxXxXx

A/n: I'm sorry that this chapter was so terribly short. For the sake of not destroying the flow, I had to end it here, or make the chapter go on for another 5000 words.


	5. Ruins

xXxXxXx

The argument following that statement had been spectacular.

Aswad was afraid that it was too dangerous, while Masika just didn't want him there, but Harry was adamant and finally he wore them down. They had finally allowed him to travel with them because he had threatened to explore the ruins by himself if they didn't. The sun was already up by that time.

They had decided to raid the ruins the next day, and in an attempt to adjust his internal clock, Harry stayed up despite how tired he was and went to sleep at night. Masika and Aswad did not go to bed quite as early as Harry, but by that time he could hardly care what they were doing. He was so tired that he had almost fallen asleep inside his soup during dinner.

He slept soundly through the night, and the next morning he was woken by Masika shaking his shoulders, an impatient expression on her face.

"Up, up!" She said in a distracted tone of voice that was infinitely nicer than her normal intonations, "We're leaving."

"Right, right," Harry mumbled, rolling over and out of bed. He was still feeling groggy from the forced handling of his jet lag.

They found Aswad already at the entrance to the ruins, studying the place intently as he stood with his back straight and arms crossed. He looked very much like an official who was an expert at these things.

Aswad turned at their arrival, and greeted them pleasantly. Harry greeted him back. Masika didn't say anything, which made Harry suspect that she had already spoken with her teacher.

"Sorry I didn't wait," Aswad smiled. "I wanted to think for a bit."

"What were you thinking about, sir?" Harry inquired politely as they went up the terrace steps and entered the building. The place was lit by the rising sun, showing off the array of gathered spiderwebs and colonies of other critters.

Aswad smiled faintly, "Honestly? Whether exploring these ruins is really a good idea. I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger just to satisfy my curiosity."

"You're an archeologist aren't you? Isn't this your job?"

"Let's go, let's go!" Masika exclaimed before Aswad could answer. She produced a length of wood from somewhere within her shirt, and that made Harry blush. The girl handed it to the other male of their company, "Here you go, Master."

Aswad nodded in thanks, and took the wood from Masika's hands. He turned his back to Harry, and when he turned around again the top of the wooden rod was lit with a bright orange flame. Harry realized belatedly that it was a torch.

"The main part is underground, right Harmel?" Aswad asked.

Harry nodded dumbly, and hurried to the direction he knew the stairs to be, "Yeah. This way!"

He led them down the corridors that he had already explored, and stopped as they entered the big open cavern that Harry had never gone beyond. It was a large, airy space that was damp and cool to the touch, and quite honestly Harry might have slept there instead if he hadn't found a hoard of maggots the first day he had discovered the place.

Multiple holes for tunnels lined the cavern walls. Harry had counted fifty.

"I've never gone down any of them," Harry admitted, "I was afraid that they were trapped, or that I wouldn't be able to find my way back."

"It was a wise choice you made," Aswad said firmly, and began to look around the entrances. He would rap his knuckle against the walls separating the different tunnels occasionally, only to move on and repeat the procedure.

"What's Aswad doing?" Harry asked lowly to Masika, who was standing beside him.

Masika, who had been looking at Aswad with intense concentration, glanced back at Harry in annoyance, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That is typically the reason that somebody asks a question," Harry remarked and scurried off to Aswad's side before the girl could hit him in reply.

Finally Aswad seemed to find something he was looking for, because he suddenly nodded in satisfaction after knocking on the walls of one of the tunnels and turned back to Masika and Harry. "This is the one. Shall we go on?"

Harry was actually a little doubtful about how the man even knew, but he figured that it was a professional thing so he just nodded in agreement. Besides, there was something about Aswad that just made Harry trust him.

Masika bounced past him, quickly monopolizing Aswad's side as the man strolled easily into the tunnel. Harry had to walk behind them because Masika kept hopping around Aswad, making it hard for Harry to be up with him.

"Are you alright back there Harmel?" Aswad asked with a concerned glance over his shoulder. The torch he held illuminated his face.

"You're the only light source, sir, so you really stand out," Harry said jokingly, "I really _can't_ get lost."

Aswad smiled faintly, and either completely missed the look of complete annoyance that flashed across Masika's face, or didn't care enough to address it.

"You said you were interested in magic before?" Aswad inquired politely, although there was a hint of genuine curiosity behind his tone, "What do you think of it?"

"Quite frankly, I think it's amazing," Harry confessed. From the way Aswad had spoken, Harry didn't think that the man hated magic, or even disbelieved it for that matter. "I—I want to be able to do magic, if possible."

"A person like you could never do magic, not in a hundred years!" Masika suddenly burst out, throwing a glare back at Harry. She stuck out her tongue, "Never, ever, ever!

"Masika," Aswad said warningly, frowning with disapproval. "I have no idea what's gotten into you lately, but stop acting like a two year old! Apologize to Harmel."

Masika wilted under her teacher's reprimands, and sullenly looked back at Harry properly. She took in a breath, and bowed properly, "I am sorry for saying that in the manner that I did." However, she couldn't seem to be able to refrain from adding, "But it is really rare for somebody to be born with magic."

Aswad sighed at the half apology, but seemed to accept it nonetheless since he did not follow up on his comment.

Harry felt himself seize up in alarm, "How do you guys know about all this? That there are few people born with magic, I mean."

In Britain, the Ministry kept everything quiet, but it seemed that here the muggles knew about wizards!

If Harry really thought about it, that priest with the golden scales had done magic in a public area as well. Although sometimes there was no help for such things, it seemed as if people knew right away that they needed him specifically, which meant that the whole of Shedyet knew that the man could use magic.

"For those who have seen enough of life," Aswad answered in a somewhat far away tone that made him sound older than he looked, "such a thing is obvious. Many peasants misunderstand magic, but most that live in the bigger cities, or the ones that have travelled around—they know the basic details."

Harry found that he did not really understand, but before he could inquire any further, Aswad held a hand up, forestalling any comments.

Aswad frowned, cocking his head to one side. And then, violet eyes widened as his head snapped towards the two children behind him, his voice harsh with urgency, "Hurry! Follow me!"

Without giving them any chance to reply, Aswad broke into a run. Harry only had a moment to blink before he tore off after the archeologist, lest the light source get too far away from them and they got separated. He was quick and speedy, and despite Aswad's and Masika's longer legs, he was keeping stride with them.

The torch flickered, threatening to go out with the speed that Aswad was going at, and Harry furiously wondered what had made the man so afraid. A moment later he got his answer as he heard a low rumbling coming from behind them and the noise grew with each passing second.

Although Harry hadn't been allowed to watch a lot of movies when he was younger, he did see enough to be able to connect the dots. All thoughts of the intricacies of Egyptian magic secret keeping disappeared from his mind.

"Is that a—huff—a _boulder_ I'm hearing?" Harry gasped out as he ran, his pure shock at the insight not allowing him to keep quiet.

Aswad did not answer, but the slight clenching of his jaw was all the indication Harry needed.

"Don't worry," the man said, his voice hard and determined, "if it comes down to it, I will protect you."

Harry wasn't sure there was all that much they could do against a bloody boulder of all things, so he said nothing in reply and just concentrated on running.

The rumbling grew to a deafening level, and Harry started to feel the floor beneath him shake too. It was also at that moment that Aswad seemed to spot what he was looking for, because he suddenly leaned to the side and disappeared from sight.

Harry gasped as he ran past the place that Aswad vanished, only to feel a pair of strong hands grab his arm and tug him to the side. He stumbled with the haul, and a second later Masika joined him.

He found that Aswad had not disappeared at all, but it had only seemed that way from his perspective because Aswad had found a mini tunnel that was connected to the main one.

"Let's go," Aswad said, and gestured to the ensnaring darkness of the smaller tunnel. He began walking again, as relaxed as he had been before the boulder incident.

Masika struck up conversation before Harry could, and Aswad did not deter her. They talked about underground minerals and their properties, and Harry found himself listening with great interest. Occasionally he would interject his own question and Aswad would answer with good humour, and he ignored Masika's glares completely.

The rumbling got fainter again until Harry could not hear it at all, and he figured that the boulder had reached the end of its destination.

Not too long afterwards—or perhaps it just felt that way because of the fun Harry had been having listening to the two—they got to the end of the tunnel. They came out to a huge cavern with high ceilings and… a lake.

The whole room—if it could be called a room—shimmered with faint green light. The lake stretched the entire width of the cavern, and the shore on the other end could only be faintly made out.

Harry felt his eyes widen, "This is…!"

"An underground lake deposit," Aswad finished with a murmur. "Amazing."

Masika rolled up the short sleeves to her tunic, which quite frankly made her look ridiculous, "Should we swim across, Master?"

Aswad hummed in reply, taking a step towards the waters and staring deeply into its depths. Finally he turned back around and shook his head serenely, "No, I think that there is more to this lake than meets the eye. We should not risk it."

"Should we go back then?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. There should be some sort of boat… ah yes, there it is."

He gestured down the end of the shoreline, and it was then that Harry spotted a small fishing vessel tied quite neatly to a wooden post.

"How did you know?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"The architect of this place had to leave a passage for treasure bearers to get to the main room, that, or all these traps are a test for those who are worthy," Aswad explained, gesturing for Harry to follow him as he floated towards the boat. "If this lake were truly dangerous to swim in, then there had to be some other source of transportation. That is all."

"Huh," was all Harry said as he thought it over.

They all somehow managed to squeeze themselves within the boat. It was a tight fit, but other than the complaints of Masika who was 'sitting too close to Harmel', they had no problems.

Aswad took the set of oars, untied the boat from the post, and kicked them off.

They began moving through the waters to the other side.

"Imhotep has really outdone himself on this one," Aswad said with a fond little smile as the shoreline became a faint smudge behind them. "This lake is very well made."

It took a second for the words to register in Harry's mind.

"You mean that this lake is man-made?" Harry asked, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. While technology was amazing, they were in the _middle of a desert_.

It was surprisingly, Masika who answered. She puffed out her chest in pride, sticking her nose high in the air, "Well of course. Not that a commoner like you would know, but a task like that is nothing for the magicians."

"Magic again, huh," Harry murmured. He had forgotten that the muggles apparently knew about the wizards in Egypt. It was true that transporting a whole lake's worth of water was probably within the realm of wizardry.

"That's right," Masika huffed, although there was a trace of bitterness underlying her tone that had not been there before. "Those born without magic will… never be able to comprehend magic's ability."

Harry stayed silent. They were nearing the center of the lake, and while Harry would have loved to continue the line of questioning, he had a feeling that it wasn't the right mood for it. While he didn't like Masika, he wasn't an insensitive brute like Ron was.

The boat gave a little jerk.

Aswad paused in his rowing.

Harry noticed. He glanced over, opening his mouth to ask what had happened, when suddenly the boat started rocking wildly, almost sending the group into the water. There was a few frightening seconds where Harry really thought he was going to topple, and then the boat calmed again.

His fingers white from gripping the edge of the boat, Harry whirled to face Aswad, hoping that the man would answer with something calming like he always did, "What was that?"

Aswad had paled, and his lips were set in a grim line. He recalled the oars, setting them down in the middle of the boat as he leaned over to try and peer into the depths of the lake, "I don't know."

Harry felt dread curl in his stomach, and it was then that the boat decided to go for another round.

Masika screamed as she nearly went overboard, but then Harry caught her arm and her body slammed against the boat, but she was safe for the moment.

She stared at him with wide teal eyes, as if unable to comprehend his actions. "Why—"

"Do you need a reason?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, grabbing her arm with his other hand too as he strained to pull her back up.

And then the water around her rippled.

Masika didn't even get a chance to scream this time as suddenly, a force much stronger than Harry himself tugged her under. Harry let out a yell of surprise as he flipped over the boat, and a moment later freezing water met his face as he hit the surface of the lake.

He quickly closed his mouth and stopped breathing, an exercise he had learned from years of experience rather than any swim classes. Dudley and his gang had sometimes tried to imitate the bad indie films by dunking his head in the toilet whenever they caught him, and he'd learned how to control his breathing in order for him not to choke.

He fought desperately against whatever it was that had its hold on Masika, but it was hard to maneuver underwater even harder to make contact with the creature without letting go of Masika. They surfaced once, and Harry dazedly saw that they were almost at the edge of the lake. The boat and Aswad was but a dot in the distance. He hoped wildly that the sea creature would project too closely to the shore so that he and Masika would be able to escape, but he knew it wasn't a likely occurrence.

It allowed him to take a breath however, just as a long, sinewy tail emerged from the water, slapping against the surface once before it disappeared back into the murky depths. And with the tail, the two humans were dragged under once again, just in time for Harry to catch glimpse of Masika's wide, terrified eyes.

They went through the lake more quickly this time, water rushing past him with such great force it was a wonder that he wasn't forced to let go.

Blindly he fumbled for his wand, ignoring the water all around him that was fighting for control of his limbs. He was his own master. It was that thought the last two years that had kept him from falling to Voldemort's prey, and it was that thought now that kept him from bending to the will of nature.

Finally he reached his pockets, and, grabbing on tightly to his wand, he pulled it out and aimed it haphazardly towards the direction he thought that the creature was.

_Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, _Harry thought furiously, keeping his eyes wide open despite the stinging pain that came with the water so that he could aim properly. _**Expelliarmus**__!_

Something akin to a screeching cry bubbled through the depths, and Harry let out a lungful of bubbles in pained surprise as the sound penetrated the waters, making his ears ring. He only just remembered to hold on to Masika's arm.

There was a huge vibration within the lake, and somehow, somehow Harry just knew that the undersea creature had let go.

Not wanting to give the sea serpent any time to come back and find them again, Harry quickly began swimming towards the surface. For a moment Masika floated limply beneath him, as if all the life had gone out of her, but she quickly recovered and began helping him swim.

Harry was immensely relieved. He'd been worried, and rightly so, that Masika might have fallen unconscious and he had known that there was no way that he could get them both to the surface. They quickly scrambled for the shore as soon as they broke water, only taking a few precious seconds to gulp air before swimming for their life towards the rocky terrains.

They didn't even take time to take inventory of where they were. As soon as they reached the gracious piece of land, the two of them were scrambling as far as they could to a place where that creature could not reach them.

When they finally reached high land they collapsed, panting harshly as they finally allowed the adrenaline that had held them together to drain away.

Harry let out a whooshing breath as he fell back onto the protruding rocks, leaning back on the palms of his hands as he tried to breathe in as much air as possible. While he could survive an underwater escapade, he really didn't prefer it.

He allowed a moment for his blood pressure to slow, and with the immediate need for survival disappearing, his senses finally expanded past what was directly in front of him. His eyes widened.

"But this is…" he whispered, hardly able to believe it, because for the first time he realized that they were no longer in the lake area despite the body of water below them.

Instead of a large open cavern, he now sat at the edge of some small domed roof. Moss and other types of unidentifiable greenery grew through the cracks in the stone walls, filling the room with a soft glow. The air was humid and musky, completely unlike the clean and drifting wind of the lake.

The dark haired boy sucked in a breath as he realized where they were. He'd only read about these places in books, but he was sure that this was one. A grotto. He'd have never thought.

They must have been dragged through the entrance by the sea serpent, and now they were afforded a glimpse of something precious because of something horrible.

Harry noticed, disturbingly, that the glow was coming from the lake itself.

He really didn't want to think about what had caused it.

Beside him, Masika seemed to have finally gotten her bearings, but unlike him, the first thing she noticed was not their surroundings.

"You saved my life," Masika said as soon as the last laboured breath passed between her lips. She sounded completely amazed.

"Yes, well, leaving you to die wouldn't have been right," he murmured distractedly, still thinking furiously of how to get out of here.

"I've treated you so horribly all along, and you saved my life!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, now completely drawn away from his miniature freak out over the fact that they were nowhere near where they were supposed to be. He hated it when people had these types of revelations. It was usually accompanied by tears, and he didn't deal well with tears. "I'm sure you have your reasons for acting the way you—"

"I was just jealous! Jealous of Master paying so much attention to you. It was so stupid! If you're—if you're this type of person, I can see why Master likes you so much!"

"It was nothing," Harry muttered.

"It wasn't nothing!" Masika cried out. "You saved my life!"

"Yeah but—" Harry sighed, and turned back to the girl, "I think you would have done the same. Despite how you act, you're a kind person."

For a moment Masika just stared. And then she ran a hand through her hair, changing 180 as she grinned sheepishly, "Geeze, if you were only a bit older, I might have developed a crush on you."

Harry went red.

"Well, no matter," Masika chirped in that same, cheerful tone she always used when talking to her master, "I'll just become your older sister then. Come on Little Bro, let's go find Master."

Harry would never, ever, understand girls.

"Right then," Harry muttered, wondering awfully if it might not have been better if Masika had stayed a jerk, "let's go."

Apparently Masika's had paid attention to where they were, but this type of thing happened to her every day, so she was a master of getting back to a known landmark after getting lost. They searched around the grotto for only a few minutes before the brown haired girl found a doorway hidden behind a mass of moss, and they stoutly pushed through.

They came to a passage much like the ones they walked through when they first entered the ruins, with only one real difference this time.

There was no light.

Harry might not have been born a wizard, but he had just spent the past two years of his life as one trying his best to forget his muggle life. It was a completely automatic reaction to take out his wand and wave it in a quick 'lumos'.

It was only when the dim green rays shone on Masika's face and her widening eyes that he realized that he'd made a mistake.

"I'm not—" he began, at the same time that she said "You're—"

They both stopped.

"You go first," Harry said reluctantly. The manners he'd been raised with wouldn't allow otherwise.

"You can use magic too!" Masika said excitedly, her eyes bright with a fervor that was beginning to have an adverse affect on Harry's stomach. "Why didn't you say anything, Harmel?"

Revealed by a stupid light spell. It had to be the dumbest thing ever, right after getting expelled for blowing up one's aunt.

"I'm not really—I mean I can't—" Harry began protesting, but found that he couldn't continue. He could hide all he wanted, but he found that he physically couldn't deny that he was a wizard. Just the thought of it sent a pang through his heartstrings. Magic was what had made the little boy with broken glasses into someone worthwhile after all, and he was not strong enough to cut that off.

Masika gave him a wink, wagging a finger at him, "You trickster! You had me thinking that you were all normal and boring and stuff, and then you go and save me and prove me wrong. Then you do it again! Boy, I'm going to lose all my confidence around you."

Harry's heart missed a beat. Did Masika not recognize him? Then again, it'd already been established that the Boy Who Lived wasn't as famous in Egypt as he was in England. Maybe the Boy Who Lived wasn't even known at all.

It was tempting, beyond tempting to let all his worries go and join society again, but he knew better than most the mistakes people made when they made decisions based on a certain high.

"Could you… could you please not tell anyone about this?" Harry asked.

Masika's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Harry shifted, wondering how best to explain without giving anything away. "It's just… I'd rather not."

He shrugged helplessly, not knowing what else to say. Not for the first time he wished he were blessed with more literary skills.

The previous excited sparkle in Masika's eyes dimmed slightly, replaced by something that looked almost to be understanding. Harry felt almost guilty for taking away her exhilaration.

"I get it," she said quietly, her voice now more subdued, "you haven't had good experiences in revealing yourself, have you? But your own kind is different, I swear! Magic users are rare in Egypt, so whenever us magicians spot another one, we get excited!"

Harry shook his head, "It isn't that… it's just—just please don't tell anyone."

"Harry, I know you hear all these horror stories about what happens to magicians, and yeah it sucks to be ostracized but hey! You weren't doing that much better were you all by yourself in the desert? You'll have a ton of people who'll understand you and you won't have to be alone anymore so it's alright Harry. Boy it's a good thing that you met me and Master, 'cause let me tell you we—"

"Masika," Harry interrupted. The girl stopped talking, looking at him with wary eyes. Harry glanced away, not wanting to see the unhappy expression that he'd put there. It seemed that he was always messing up. "Please."

There was another moment of silence, and Harry wondered if he might have just lost the friendship that he'd just so recently gained. He couldn't tell her that he was a fugitive and that was why he couldn't reveal himself. A sliver of worry wormed its way through his gut, and almost subconsciously, a hand rose to pat down the hair around his scar.

Surprisingly, Masika's response was neither angry nor forced cheerfulness. Her reply was amazingly gentle.

"Alright," she said in a soft tone of voice, almost as if she were scared of startling him. "Alright, that's fine. I won't tell Harry, Magician's honor. You saved my life after all, and I won't force you to do anything. But, you should know that there are those of us who will always welcome you."

Harry felt his throat clog, and it took a massive effort for him to just give a nod in response.

They continued on their way, using the light from Harry's wand to guide them. Masika asked if he knew any other spells, assuring him that he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

When he replied that he didn't know any other spells that could be used for things like this, he could see that it was on the tip of Masika's tongue to tell him that whatever wizards she ran with, they could teach him. But she refrained from saying anything. It was almost sad how much care she took around him, but a part of it touched him.

They walked down winded corridors, occasionally accidentally circling back to an area they had been in before. Masika was experienced in getting lost, because every time they passed by a fork in the road she was sure to mark the walls with a special sigil so that they did not end up down the same path again and again.

Finally they came across a room that was different from the rest, and Harry had to stop and gape. Masika wasn't much better.

The room itself was nothing special, made of the same stone and plaster that held up the rest of the underground tunnel. It was what was _in_ the room that had Harry catching his breath, despite all the wonderful things he had already seen in Shedyet.

A large golden podium stood in the middle, a gate of low rising stone surrounding it as if they were sealing the structure off from the ugly things that could contaminate it. Gems of every kind lined the statue, circling the circumference in a diagonal pattern so that they trailed a single line to the ground.

The other end of the trail of gems led to a beautiful statue situated at the very top, of a magnificent bird which Harry could unfortunately not recognize with its wings spread out in flight. Between the lines of glittering jewels were beautiful pictures depicting a time that had long since passed, and would never be seen again.

"Created for the Great Pharaoh Djoser, built by the Wondrous Architect Imhotep," Masika read softly, her eyes on the line of text present directly beneath the figure of the fiery bird. "This temple is blessed by the gods, and will house all that are worthy. This structure of Imhotep will connect the past and present, the things to be and the things that are. Allow Djoser to see his descendents reign, and allow his descendents to learn from his wisdom. That is the decree."

And that seemed to be all, because the reading stopped.

Masika made a face, the spell broken. "Ho boy. Somebody's arrogant."

The feeling of stunned amazement had also disappeared from Harry, but not for reasons that he ever thought he would have.

Harry's mind had been put into overdrive and he was too busy thinking to dwell on how arrogant somebody might or might not have been. The whole thing said something, but there were three particular words that stuck to him.

_Past and Present._

Like always, the pieces came to him bit by bit, completing a sickening picture. Using camels as a method of travel rather than cars. Pharaohs which were supposed to have died out centuries ago. A lack of technology despite the huge festival. Everything Harry had accredited to Egyptian culture now meant so much _more_.

"Masika," Harry asked weakly, "what year is it?"

The darker skinned girl gave Harry an odd look, no doubt wondering what that question had to do with the information she had just read. "It is the second month of Akhet, the13th day in the twenty-third year of the rule of Aknamkanon. Why?"

"Oh right, different dating system," Harry muttered to himself, but it only confirmed his fears. He desperately sought for something that everyone should know about, even if they were in a completely different country. "Then do you know about World War Two, or the international war against Grindlewald?"

Masika only looked more confused, "No…?"

There was no doubt about it. He wasn't wrong.

"Let's find Aswad," Harry said thickly.

Masika giggled, "Little brother, that's what we've been trying to do this whole time! You're very funny."

Harry could only shook his head, feeling dazed. He could honestly say that the idea of time travel had never occurred to him. But then again, why not? The magic world was full of wonders, so why couldn't the breaking of time be one of the many aspects of magic?

Like wizards and dragons and phoenixes, he had to take it all in stride.

And then they stepped through the door.

"Oh, _wow_," Harry breathed, momentarily forgetting about his qualms.

They had stepped into some sort of underground canyon. The ceiling was the same as ever, but the chamber they were currently in seemed to have no floor. Instead, two platforms the size of Dudley's second bedroom stretched across either side of the chamber, with an ornate but thin bridge connecting them in between.

"Should we cross that bridge?" Masika asked doubtfully. There were no other entrances or exits other than the one that they had come through and the one on the other end.

Harry knew how she felt. While it was pretty, the bridge looked so rickety that it wouldn't surprise him if it fell apart the moment they set foot on it. Despite the Quidditch team's jokes about him being the reincarnation of some sort of bird, Harry didn't want to test out whether he still had wings or not by falling into the great dark abyss.

"I guess we'll have to," Harry said equally as doubtfully, and that was when they heard Aswad's faint voice calling for them through the tunnel they had just come through.

"—mel! Masika! Harmel!"

Masika's eyes widened as she whirled around in pure delight, running back to the room with the golden podium, "Master!"

Harry grinned, the bridge forgotten as he flew at Masika's heels. Aswad's voice was weak enough that Harry knew he wasn't close, but it was strong enough that they could trace it. Added to that, it was getting stronger.

They raced through the room with the golden podium, past the tunnels that they had come through, and zigzagged through the twists and turns of the underground ruins. All the while, they followed the source of the voice.

They met midway in one of the intermissionary tunnels.

Masika gave a cry of joy and launched herself at her teacher, nearly putting out his torch. Aswad made a small 'oomph' sound as he stumbled back a few steps, and patted Masika's back awkwardly.

"I'm glad you're safe," he said with the gentlest smile that Harry had ever seen on him, and it was then that Harry realized that no matter how nicely Aswad treated him, it definitely was not anywhere near how much he cared for Masika.

He thought that he should maybe tell Masika that, and then she wouldn't be so jealous all the time.

They exchanged their stories, and Harry let Masika do most of the talking, but he grew especially quiet when their tale reached the room with the golden podium, and Aswad noticed.

"What is it Harmel?" Aswad asked gently.

Harry shifted guiltily, realizing now that he'd been giving a false name to a man who'd been nothing but kind to him for no reason at all. Still, he wondered if he should tell the truth. The story seemed so fantastic, and yet he knew that as a second year with limited spell knowledge he probably had no chance of figuring this out on his own.

He took a breath, and decided to take the change. He wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for no reason, after all.

"My name isn't really Harmel," Harry replied. He paused, feeling a little off balance by the way that Aswad did not look all that surprised, but ploughed on. "I'm actually Harry Potter, and the reason that I didn't tell you before is honestly something that's kinda hard to believe…"

And he explained it all. Every single event that'd transpired from when Aunt Marge insulted his mother to waking up in the sands of Egypt. He didn't even leave out the part where he was technically a fugitive, because it didn't feel fair to unload this all onto someone else without complete and utter honestly.

There was a short pause when he was done. Harry's mouth was dry, and not just from all the explaining.

"That's incredible!" Masika exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "Are you serious? It's just so—wow."

"You're not mad at me about keeping this all from you?" Harry asked weakly.

"Nah," the girl replied easily, "I mean, you explained your reasons, and they're really fair. Besides, changing a name doesn't change who you are, and I like who you are."

For the first time, Harry felt warm since he'd revealed everything, but that warmth was quickly doused when Aswad seemed to finally have enough time in contemplation.

"You believe… that you have travelled back in time," Aswad said slowly.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

Aswad let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"You think I'm lying," Harry said, his fists clenching briefly in defeat. He supposed that time travel was too farfetched even for magic users.

Aswad opened his eyes again, smiling gently as his fingers seemed to subconsciously trace the area around his chest, "It is not that, but you do have to admit that time travel seems hard to believe. I unfortunately, do not have a way to validate your claim. The Pharaoh's court however, does."

Harry felt an instant wave of apprehension, "No, I don't want to bother somebody as important as the Pharaoh with a problem as small as mine."

"It's not small!" Masika said hotly, "Harmel—no, Harry, you've got to think better of yourself! Besides, wow! Time travel! You'll probably be a real great magician Harry!"

"Agreed," Aswad said with a fond smile towards his apprentice, before turning back to Harry. The smile disappeared from his lips, leading into the slightest of frowns. "You are a poor child who has been displaced because of a magical accident. You must be lonely without your family and friends. Don't worry about the Pharaoh Aknamkanon, I will plead on your behalf."

Harry's mouth fell open, "You can do that?"

Weren't pharaohs supposed to be important or something and have no time for that sort of thing?"

For a moment Aswad looked confused, and then his expression cleared. Chuckling lightly, he shook his head, "Ah, I apologize, we also haven't been completely honest with you. 'Masika' and I are simply used to giving false identities when we're out on exploration, so that we don't attract the wrong type of attention."

Masika nodded madly, confirming his words.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in amazement, because even he could see where this was going, "So you're…?"

The man who was not named Aswad bowed, "Let us introduce ourselves again. I am one of the Six Holy Priests of the Pharaoh, Mahad, and this is my apprentice Mana."

xXxXxXx

A/n: The monster is Deepsea Macrotrema. I apologize for the fact that this update took forever. I actually had most of it written out by the time I posted Chapter 4, but then the new format hit… I really hated it and it killed my inspiration. It got better though, so hopefully I'll be able to write more now. I really want to finish this one.


	6. Lesson

A/n: WARNING: Magic lesson up ahead— slightly boring and even a little frustrating, but needs to be done. Keep in mind that Harry is a thirteen year old boy, emotionally abused and has been encouraged not to think for himself all his life. Even in the last two years at Hogwarts, his main influence has been Ron who is far from studious. Harry isn't stupid; he's just not confident about his intelligence, and you will not believe how much confidence can affect actual learning ability.

xXxXxXxXx

Mahad and Mana as it turned out, weren't that different from Aswad and Masika, save for the fact that they apparently had authority and precedence over just about everybody.

They didn't go back to Shedyet. Instead, they travelled to a small city at the edge of the Nile that was called Dahshur. It was a bit further away, but Mahad had explained that since Shedyet was not really connected to the Nile, a trip from Dahshur to the capital was much faster than from the lake of the crocodile gods to the palace of the pharaohs.

Unlike the previous two journeys across the desert, this one was wrought with an ease that Harry scarcely thought possible. While Mahad and Mana did seem to carry some rations, most of what they got was from the desert itself, and not the hidden kind of desert food.

They passed by multiple plants which Akil had explained all those weeks ago weren't something that the people who passed regularly had access to, but those laws didn't seem to apply to magic users.

Whenever they encountered a plant that was not in season, Mahad somehow managed to make it bear fruit anyhow, and whenever their water began to run low, the master magician was able to turn it abundant again.

"You must be careful not to disrupt nature too much," Mahad had warned as he plucked a prickly looking fruit from the cactus that he had caused to bloom. He smiled before handing the fruit over to Harry, "But this much is something we've been allowed, so eat your fill."

All in all, it wasn't something that Harry was wholly surprised by. After all, he'd spent his last two years at Hogwarts, where just when he thought he'd had everything figured out, something impossible happened again and shifted his perceptions.

He'd long learned to accept things as is.

It was when they'd arrived at Dahshur that Harry had really been surprised.

Mahad and Mana hadn't used fake names this time, wanting to get back to the capital as soon as possible. Harry had no idea why, because being one of the Six Holy Priests certainly sounded like an impressive title, but he hadn't expected them to get the reception that they had.

The guards at the gate had blustered and stuttered, completely shocked out of their wits when they'd seen the official looking documents Mahad presented them. Some stared, and some didn't even dare to look.

It uncomfortably reminded him of when he was the Boy Who Lived; a feeling that he'd nearly forgotten in the months of being nothing but Harry.

They'd gotten a boat right away, even when Harry was sure he'd heard other passengers in the harbor discussing how they had to wait for weeks before gaining their own passage.

"We're in for an eight to nine day journey," Mahad informed Harry as they set off. Mana had gone to talk to one of the oarsman. "The Nile flows quickly, but the distance we are covering is also great."

"We won't sink or anything?" Harry asked uneasily as he glanced over the edge of the boat. The width of the whole thing was about five paces, and the entirety of the boat itself could probably only hold about ten people. There were five on it now. Mahad, Mana, Harry and two oarsmen. It just didn't seem very sturdy.

Mahad tilted his head, a spark of amusement in his eyes, "No, worry not, that will not happen. You've never travelled by water before?"

Harry shook his head, a little embarrassed, "No. I mean I… back where we come from, all our boats were huge."

He struggled for a way to explain. Although he personally had never been any cruise ships, he'd seen pictures and movies about them. But how could he describe something as massive as the _Titanic_ to a man of an era where their metropolises were comparable to England's smallest towns?

"They're like a city on a ship," Harry concluded. "I think that if you wanted to live on one, you probably could. I guess we have boats too, but they're only for really short distances."

He thought of the wistful boat ride with Hagrid that had taken him further and further still from his relatives. He thought of the enchanting trip across the lake of Hogwarts, and the wondrous existence that had greeted him on the other side.

Mahad hummed thoughtfully, joining Harry at the edge of the boat. Unlike the green eyed boy, when Mahad looked over the expanse of the water, his gaze was thoughtful, "The future does sound incredible, but from what you've told me, your homeland is a place that is surrounded by the sea much like our Mediterranean, is it not?"

Harry nodded, thankful to his grade five geography teacher who had been sure to teach them all the basics of the landmarks of Europe.

"Well it is different with the Nile," Mahad replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Although few Egyptians have travelled outside of our lands, we have heard tales of other landscapes from the foreign merchants who visit us. It is different for us because the Nile is gentle with us, and supplies never run short because it is easy to stop and restock. Nearly all our cities are based around our greatest river after all."

They spent the day talking of the differences between this world and the next, with Mahad explaining various culture differences about ancient Egypt whenever Harry was confused. Eventually Mana came over and joined their talk, adding a funny anecdote to every clarification that Mahad gave.

The whole day filled Harry with warmth and happiness, because he'd never quite gotten his questions answered this easily before. Back in the Dursley household, he'd never been allowed to ask questions in the first place, and consequently in Hogwarts, he'd always felt awkward asking.

But Mahad and Mana made their answers seem like conversation, and Harry felt himself inquiring about things even before he realized it was a question. They'd answer like they were having fun, and that more than anything eased him.

It hadn't even been this effortless with Akil, as much as that thought sent a sliver of guilt through him. Akil hadn't known Harry's true origins after all, and that'd always been a barrier between them.

Soon the sun was setting and it was time to dock. They landed at the port of some small town only a small distance from the river, affording an inn at the place. Mahad had been right when he'd said that nearly all residences in Egypt were based around the Nile and that there wasn't really a single piece of land around the river that wasn't inhabited.

They rented two rooms at the inn. Mahad and Harry had decided to share a room to conserve money. Mahad was fully paid for by the royal treasuries, but the man was pious and didn't want to spend where he did not have to.

Despite having her own room to sleep in, Mana stayed with them for quite a bit, complaining that it was boring by herself. And then Mahad reminded Mana to complete her mediation exercises.

Mana had groaned and grumbled about the prompt, but Harry knew she respected her master too much to actually skip the training.

"You're lucky you don't have to do this stuff, Harry," Mana groused, before brightening and bending down slightly to give Harry's hair a short ruffle. "But don't worry, I don't hold it against you!"

She left before Harry could give an indignant reply.

Mahad turned to Harry thoughtfully as the door closed behind his head apprentice, a contemplative look in his eye. "You are a magician too back in your time, are you not Harry?"

Harry frowned at the question, "Yes but, I haven't completed my schooling, so I don't really know how to do anything right now."

"Has Mana not given you the offer to be trained by full-fledged priests?"

Harry blinked, and blinked again. He'd forgotten about that in light of all the revelations, but now that he thought about it, there was nothing holding him back from learning. Or was there?

"Does that still apply?" Harry asked doubtfully, "I'm only here until I can get back to my time again, so I won't be able to stay and become a priest or anything."

Now it was Mahad's turn to blink. He looked surprised only momentarily however before a small, fond smile made its way across his lips, and he shook his head bemusedly, "Mana didn't make the offer to you to get you to serve the kingdom Harry. We genuinely want to help you. It's likely that even when we get to the pharaoh, it'll take some time for us to figure out how to send you back. In the meantime, why not learn some things from us? It sounds as if you are missing your lessons back in your homeland, so why not continue them with me so that you do not fall too behind?"

Harry swallowed, unused to such unexpected kindness.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "I'd… I'd like that."

Mahad smiled gently, and raised a hand to gesture for Harry to sit down. Walking gracefully over to his bed, Mahad sat in a lotus position, resting his fingertips lightly on his knees.

Not really knowing if he should do the same or if it were just a guru thing, Harry simply plopped down on his own sleeping grounds.

"It's late," Mahad said, flashing a reassuring smile in Harry's direction, "So we'll do some light breathing exercise tonight, and tomorrow we will figure out where you are with your previous lessons."

Harry nodded, not complaining, because it was honestly more than he expected already. Mahad instructed him through the countings of the breaths, asking him to picture nothing as he breathed. It was incredibly hard, because as soon as it felt like Harry had cleared his entire consciousness, something would inevitably pop up in his mind.

He didn't give up though, because he didn't want to disappoint Mahad. Eventually he did lose track of his physical perceptions and it was only his body hitting the bed due to his temporary loss of consciousness that drew Harry out of his meditations.

"Uhh…what?" Harry mumbled as he pushed himself back up.

"I think that's enough for today," Mahad said with a chuckle, and that was that.

While the room wasn't nearly as good as the second bedroom at the Dursley's, or even the cupboard for that at least had air conditioning, it did beat the nights in the desert, the abandoned village, and even Akil's hut.

Harry awoke more refreshed than ever, and it was just as well, because Mahad hadn't been kidding when he said that he'd begin magic lessons.

"The key to becoming a master magician is concentration," Mahad said as they seated themselves at the floor of the boat in use for the second day. Mahad had already sent Mana to the other side to practice her water bending skills, and Harry was trying his best to ignore the nauseous rocking of their ride as they floated along. "As you've probably figured out, there are those who are born with magic and those without. Since we're already born with magic, there isn't something that we need to draw it out of. We already have it. What we need to learn is how to _control_ it. And that is unfortunately, harder than it sounds."

Harry wasn't sure he understood, but he nodded along anyway.

Mahad however, was well versed in the art of deciphering confusion from the years he'd spent teaching a Mana who rarely ever just got it. He smiled, his eyes crinkling with the motion, "Think about it like this Harry. A man's magic is like the Nile, wild and free but with predictable motions. With the Nile, we have learned to dig routes around the lands when the flooding seasons hit, thus redirecting the water to the places we want it to go. This way we're able to produce agriculture and sanitation, which is helpful to us. In the same way magic is initially wild, but with staff movements and incantations to direct it, we're able to divert the energy into the 'spells' that magicians use."

For the first time, Harry got it. Despite the fact that he didn't really understand what the Nile did all that much, Mahad's explanation itself was easy to follow. He'd always thought that magic just was, and there could be no explanation, but that wasn't it. It was just that there was more to it than he could have seen.

"That's why the wand movements are so complicated," Harry murmured as he puzzled out the last two years in Hogwarts. In a way it was kind of disheartening that magic followed laws just like everything else, but Harry found himself grinning anyway.

He'd always thought that he'd never truly understand magic because it wasn't something he was born into, but the way Mahad explained it made it sound a lot like science. And Harry had always loved science.

Mahad nodded at the confirmation that Harry understood. "Yes. I'm not sure if you've covered this yet in your classes, but that is why the more powerful spells require less incantation. Power itself is something that is always there, and the tempering of the amount you want to draw on is where the key lies. With spells of power, one is allowed to let go of their inhibitions and therefore, less restraints are required. Spells for complex situations are the ones that are the hardest to learn, while the ones that rely on power depend on the strength of the magician."

Harry scrunched up his nose, trying to get his head around the concept. He found that he couldn't.

Mahad seemed to have realized too, because he suddenly let out a laugh, "Ah, sorry Harry, I was getting too ahead of myself. Mana has just started on these concepts now, so it should take you a few years yet. Forget what I said for the moment, and let's get started on some actual spellwork, hmm?"

Relieved, the dark haired boy nodded. He felt a little stupid for not being able to understand, but then, Mahad had said that it was for older wizards, so Harry wasn't behind.

They started on a simple spark charm. The spell sent up a flare of miniature fireworks of blue that was supposed to attract the attention of Mahad or Mana if they ever got separated from Harry. Mahad thought it prudent for Harry to learn as a just in case. Even while teaching, the priest was ever practical.

When Harry still couldn't get in on the twelfth try, Mahad was puzzled.

"There's not even a spark," the priest said, confused as he plucked Harry's wand from his hands and inspected it. "That is strange. Usually my students would have a result, if not the correct result, by the fifth attempt. And you are not the usual student. Even if the reports exaggerate, Mana would not. Not for this."

Harry flushed, deeply embarrassed as he snatched back his wand. He ducked his head, regret rushing through him at the thought of disappointing Mahad.

"I guess I'm not really that good," he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Mahad only shook his head, moving forward and putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I hadn't thought of it, but there is likely a difference between the magic you practise at home as opposed to the type that we use. We'll work through it together, alright?"

Harry nodded numbly, still feeling like a failure, but what other choice did Mahad leave for him other than agreement?

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Mahad stepped back, "Alright, now tell me what you picture when you try to send up the flare."

Harry only blinked, confused, "Picture?"

"Do you use a different word for it?" Mahad mused, "What image do you hold in your mind when you try the spell? What's the type of foundation that's been taught to you?"

"_Huh?" _

Harry wondered if all that was supposed to mean something to him, because if it was, he'd really messed up. Frantically he searched his mind for any words the priest might have said to him that might have led up to that question, but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

Mahad's eyes had widened considerably, but then a smile spread across his face which only served to baffle Harry more. Shouldn't Mahad be upset about the stupid student he'd received?

"Harry," the Holy Priest said, his voice a mixture of bemusement and frustration, "tell me exactly what it is that you were taught to do to complete a spell back in this school of yours."

Harry swallowed, unsure of where this was going, but complied nonetheless. "We were—well, the teacher showed us the wand movements and the pronunciation, and then we were to practice until we could do it just right. If we couldn't do it ourselves, we could ask our classmates for help."

Mahad nodded, seemingly sated. "I cannot say whether your teachers' methods were right or wrong, although it feels as if they have forgotten the essence of magic. But perhaps this is a path for the future which I am not meant to understand, so I will not criticize. I have to admit that I was off put by the fact that you have already received training, but now I see that it is best for me to pretend that you are new to this all and treat you as a fresh sapling rather than the old papyri."

"Am I supposed to feel this confused?" Harry groaned.

Mahad let out a laugh, and sat back down on the rocking boat. He motioned for Harry to put aside his wand for the moment and join him in a relaxing state. "I've just realized that you have not been taught the correct way—ah sorry, our way—of using magic. Forgive me for assuming that you had knowledge which you could not possibly have. Let me start from the beginning.

"Magic as you know, is something that magicians have. Most people have the notion that it is the life force of a person, and that a magician more of it than they need and thus they are able to harness it. That is false. No one quite knows what the source of magic is, or how certain people are able to access it but others are not, but we do know that it is not life force. The life of a person fuels another sort of power, and despite the fact that the people who know how to control these powers are granted the titles of 'priests' and 'mages', they are not magicians. But that is a lesson for another day.

"Magicians like you, Mana, or I are able to draw from this other form of energy, and that energy has the power to bend and shape reality. I'm sure I don't need to go into further detail about how dangerous all this is. That is why it is so important for magicians to be trained. On the other hand, a magician who is not trained will not know how to draw upon this power and they will unlikely be a purposeful threat. However, sometimes in times of danger or need for the unrealized magician, they might call it forth unconsciously, and the results are never really what they envision. That is what is concerning to us."

Harry gasped. He'd just realized something, and it might have been the fact that Aunt Marge's situation was never far from the surface of his mind due to everything it had caused, but hadn't Mahad just described accidental magic perfectly?

"So we've established that we don't know the source of magic," Mahad concluded. "Any questions before we move on?"

Harry shook his head, still reeling from the revelation that a large part of wizardry had just been explained. He wasn't Hermione, who liked to know this stuff for knowing's sake, but even he found it exciting.

"Excellent. We shall continue then. Although we aren't sure whether that energy comes from an inner or outer origin, we do know that magicians are able to direct the power with their will. Or in other words, the desire for something to happen. Magic is very conscientious of our wishes, and if we want something bad enough in that moment, magic will do its very best to grant it to us. The trick is to be very precise with what we want. For example, if I wanted to bind you right now, I would have to _want_ that you only be lightly bound and not harmed by the restraints. They'd have to be light ropes and centered around your hands and not anywhere else on your body… like say, your throat, which could potentially choke you. They'd need to be unbreakable, and be able to be dismissed by me by a very certain set of requirements so that I don't accidentally set you free. Now as you can see, that itself is hard enough to imagine, let alone desire badly enough for magic to act upon it, especially when I don't actually desire for you to be bound at all.

"And that Harry, is where the incantations and breathing exercises come in. The incantations help to constrain the spell, so that it can do all that I said in my example without me actually thinking and wishing for all that. All I'd need to desire is that you be restrained, and the incantations will do the rest of the work to make sure that the magic doesn't run wild. Of course, the spell will still be powered by how much I would want for you to be bound, and what happens if I do not want that? Unfortunately there is only one answer to that, and that is mental discipline. The breathing exercises we did yesterday were created for this purpose.

"Even if I do not want something, I can trick my mind and therefore my magic into thinking that I did. Of course I do not have to, because even the smallest of desires can fuel a simple spell enough so that it goes through, but if you want power to your spell, intent is something that is more than required."

Mahad finally paused, tilting his head serenely as if he were waiting for an answer. Harry took the moment to rub his forehead in hopes of clearing the headache that had started to form.

The explanation wasn't something that he immediately understood. It was given in a style that was more suited to Hermione's aptitude, and he knew without a doubt that he himself would have to spend forever pondering it if he wanted to even grasp a sliver of the wisdom.

He might have just given up on it altogether if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to let Mahad down like that. After all, the dark eyed man had gone out of his way to attempt to teach Harry magic, and he certainly didn't have to.

But Mahad seemed to understand that Harry didn't quite get it yet, because he smiled in such a kind way that Harry couldn't help but feel reassured.

"It's alright if you don't understand it right away," Mahad said gently, "we have time. You aren't stupid either—" and here Harry blushed, because that was exactly what he had been thinking "—you're young and inexperienced, so of course some concepts won't come naturally to you. You've never noticed them occur in nature, after all. But don't worry, I assure you, you will get it one day. You're an intelligent young man, after all."

Harry wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't want to disillusion Mahad.

"If you say so…" he said, ducking his head and not completely able to keep the doubtful tone from his voice.

"You will," Mahad smiled encouragingly, "but that is for the future. Now, why don't we finish up the spell we've been working on?"

Harry's head snapped up in shock, "But didn't you say that I couldn't get it now, sir?"

For a moment Mahad only looked puzzled, and then understanding dawned behind his eyes and he shook his head, a sheepish expression on his face, "Forgive me, I got ahead of myself with the explanations. I simply wanted you to know the origins of our magical power, but using intent to channel spells actually requires years of practice. For fledgling magicians, it's better to use 'imagination' rather than 'will' to power your spells."

Harry cocked his head. For the first time since this lessons started, he thought he might a faint idea of where the priest was going with this.

The smile on Mahad's face didn't change, "I wasn't kidding when I said that you're an intelligent young man, you know. Most are tripped up by it in their early stages since 'Intent' is such an abstract concept, so we'll start with something much easier. Before attempting to cast any spell, picture the results that you want, and then go through with your wand movements. Don't be afraid to mess it up. Making mistakes is all a part of learning."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. Instructions were something he could understand. He went a little cross-eyed trying to think about everything Mahad had said previously, so he just put it all to the side and instead focused on his spell.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered, and raised his wand.

Squeezing his eyes shut to better hold on to the image, Harry tried his best to picture a thin blue light emerging from his wand, erupting to the sky, and bursting out into a deluge of color. The dark haired boy quickly hashed out the movements with his wand, stumbling through the incantation.

He couldn't tell if he got it right, so focused was he on retaining the picture of what was supposed to happen, but he supposed he must have because the next moment he felt his wand jerk with motion and his eyes snapped open just in time to see a spark of blue reach the clouds.

The spark did explode. It was bigger and louder than it was supposed to be, raining down a shower of blue fire that didn't look too healthy, but Harry hardly cared. He had done it!

"Wow," Harry said as he stared up at the sky in awe, because he'd never gotten a spell quite so fast.

To his side, Mahad only smiled, "Excellent Harry."

It was honestly a simple spell, but Mahad's light praise somehow felt a hundred times better than any number of house points, and best of all, he was being praised for something he'd actually done.

Harry flushed, ducking his head, but he couldn't quite hide the smile that was blossoming across his features. He'd never felt more proud in his life.

They continued on the same vein for the next five days, nearing Thebes with every lesson. And then, something changed.

Mahad was just teaching Harry a simple binding spell when a loud caw sounded through the air, and Mahad paused mid-sentence to glance up at the sky. Harry followed his gaze, squinting slightly due to the beaming sun. A second later a large bird of prey appeared from the skies, claws extended as it fell towards them.

Harry tensed, his hand falling to his wand. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been attacked by some strange creature after all. But Mahad's only reaction was a frown as he raised his arm and held it out to the bird, and Harry realized with a start that he recognized the posture. It was the exact same stance the wizards had whenever they were receiving an owl.

The dark haired boy relaxed, realizing that the bird was doing nothing more than delivering a message. Sure enough, the bird landed on Mahad's arm and held out a leg, a small sprig of rolled up paper tied to it.

The pharaoh's priest took the scroll, snapping the twine open with one hand as he quickly scanned the contents over. The lines on his face seemed to grow with every word, and that left Harry worried.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, though really, it wasn't his business. But that thought had never stopped him before.

"It appears that there's some trouble in Dendera," Mahad said with a sigh. He quickly rolled the piece of paper back up and scrawled a reply with some sort of writing utensil hidden within his robes. Tying the paper back onto the leg of the bird, he quickly gave the creature some quiet instructions and with a sharp cry, the messenger was off. That done, Mahad turned back to Harry, an apologetic look in his gaze, "The pharaoh would like me to deal with it."

Harry felt his heart sink with the words, "Does that mean you're leaving?"

Mahad actually blinked in surprise before he seemed to realize where Harry was coming from, and, with the light of comprehension dawning in his eyes, he shook his head. "No, no, that's not it at all Harry. Do you remember me sending off a message right before we departed from Dahshur? Well that was a letter to the pharaoh telling him that I was coming. He must have calculated where I would be right now. Dendera is a city not far from our position, and we wouldn't have to go far off course to get there. I've been asked to inspect a problem, and it shouldn't take very long, but there will be time wasted nonetheless. Are you alright with getting to the palace a little bit later?"

Harry was just barely able to stop his jaw from dropping open. That was it?

"Of course it's okay," he said hurriedly, "I mean, I know that you must have important duties. Besides, helping a city is much more important than me."

Mahad gave Harry a look that Harry couldn't really decipher, "I wouldn't say that."

But nothing more was said. They changed courses, and Mahad finished the lesson, and it wasn't quite evening yet when they docked. The sun was still high in the sky, although it was far from noon, but it was a much earlier landing than they'd ever done since starting the river journey.

"The meeting with the governor shouldn't take very long," Mahad said as they entered the gates of the city, "Mana and I will find you when we are done. In the mean time, why don't you explore and get yourself something nice?"

Harry tried not to feel like he was being dismissed, because he knew it was stupid and he knew that he would be the last person to understand a governor's meeting. He knew he'd find it terribly boring and a part of him was excited to peruse through the open markets again, so honestly Mahad was doing him a favor. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit like he was getting pushed out of the way.

And then Mana made a face, asking why she wasn't allowed to explore and had fun, and Harry truly realized that he wasn't being punished.

"Mana," Mahad said in amused exasperation, "you know why. You are my Head Apprentice, and we have to keep up appearances."

"You're so lucky," Mana whispered exaggeratedly to Harry, "the governor's people are old bags. Old stuffed bags I tell you!"

"You'd better not let anyone hear you say that," Mahad said, creeping up from behind them. Mana let out a shriek at the unexpected appearance, drawing the glances of a few people around them. Shaking his head, Mahad gripped his apprentice's upper arm and dragged her away, but not before dumping a small coin purse in Harry's hand. "We'll see you soon Harry. Don't be afraid to buy yourself some trinkets if you see something you like."

And with that as the parting comment, the two left for the governor's house.

Harry could only stare at the coin purse for a moment. By the time he realized what it was and wanted to give it back, Mahad had already gone. He frowned, hesitating. It wasn't his money, and all his life he'd been taught not to use what was not his, but Mahad had told him that he could use the funds however he pleased.

Still, it seemed awful excessive to get anything other than maybe an evening meal.

Shaking his head, Harry set off for the market place. He wouldn't get anything, but it wouldn't hurt to look around. After all, the trinkets that Ancient Egypt had were amazing, and Hermione would kill him if he didn't take note of all the artifacts that he came across.

Dendera he found, was a lot different from Shedyet. Maybe it was the fact that there had been a festival in Shedyet when Harry had been there, but Dendera seemed strangely barren in comparison.

Of course there were still plenty of people and trade, but the most interesting trinkets he'd seen in Shedyet were nowhere to be found. Dendera's merchandise seemed more focused on practicality and the occasional gem for the wealthy ones as opposed to sheer entertainment.

Nevertheless, there was still quite a bit to do. He spent the afternoon listening in on tales of the lands outside of Dendera and snatches of interesting gossip. Occasionally he even had people ask him of his own origins because of his coloring, and those inevitably dissolved into friendships and fun conversations. Now that there were no consequences to him revealing anything, he felt no fear in giving humorous accounts of what had really happened to him in school.

Before he knew it, the tip of the sun was touching the horizon and the faintest hints of red had filtered through the air. Harry was wandering around munching on a piece of bread with a filling he'd never had before when he came across a small alleyway that veered off from the main streets, its interior dim compared to the open streets outside.

It wasn't the alleyway itself that stopped him, for there were plenty of secret little passages everywhere in Dendera, but it was what he saw in the alleyway.

Unlike the other lanes which were only asking for exploration, this one had people in it. And not just any type of people, but one person backed up against a wall with five other, bigger people surrounding him.

Harry looked around, wondering why it was that nobody was rushing in to help the man, but the few who noticed seemed to pretend that they didn't, and calmly continued on their way.

_They're pretending not to notice,_ Harry realized with a hint of horrified awe, _so that they won't have to get involved. It's always like this, isn't it?_

But he wasn't about to leave one man all by himself to face five alone. It stank too much of bullying to him.

"Hey!" Harry called, dashing into the alleyway. "Leave him alone!"

The six turned as one to face the newcomer, clearly startled that someone dared to interfere. The silver haired boy whom they had cornered took advantage of the situation, rushing forwards and bodychecking one of the men. The man fell with a cry of surprise but the silver haired boy had no mercy. With a maniac grin on his features, the silver haired Egyptian stepped down hard on the fallen man's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Harry's mouth dropped open, but before he had more time to dwell on the unexpected actions of the cornered boy, the other four moved.

Obviously having learned from their companion, the four took their attention off Harry to focus solely on the silver haired one. Fury etched clear on their faces they, they leapt towards him.

Harry didn't so much as think as reacted. There wasn't any time to dwell on the silver haired boy's surprising agility because Harry knew what was going to happen to him if he didn't move.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled as he whipped out his wand and ran towards the gaggle of harsh looking Egyptians. "Petrificus totalus! Tarantalegra!"

Colored lights shot from his wand haphazardly as he tried his best to not hit the silver haired boy. He saw one of his spells make contact with the back of one of the harried men and he went down like a brick.

One man turned wide eyed towards the dark haired boy as he realized that his companion had been felled by something unnatural, but before he could make any move the silver haired Egyptian had caught him and swung him into another one of the men, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Watch out!" Harry cried as he saw the last man rise up behind the silver haired boy, a brick in his hands to show that he was serious.

The silver haired boy whipped around just in time, a snarl across his features as he ducked to avoid the blow and in the same motion, swept out a low kick, knocking the man's legs out from under him.

There was a momentary pause as the fighting ceased, and calm settled in the area again. The silver haired Egyptian straightened, breathing heavily as he gazed upon his work. The men who had previously cornered him were all on the ground, groaning as they struggled to get up. But they would not.

Harry's eyes were wide with amazement. In what had to be less than a few minutes, the silver haired Egyptian had practically taken out five full grown men all by himself.

"What was that you were trying to say to me, Istal?" The remaining Egyptian asked, a cruel smile on his face as he gave a harsh kick to the man at his feet. The man choked, gasping, but the other Egyptian didn't seem to care as he put his foot on the man's throat and shifted his foot meaningfully, "Do I still have to pay?"

Harry's blood ran cold.

He suddenly got the terrible feeling that maybe he'd helped the wrong side.

"Stop!" Harry cried out despite his misgivings, because he couldn't allow someone who was already down to just get beaten up in front of him.

The silver haired boy did pause, and slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his head to look at Harry. When his eyes met Harry's, Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Across the Egyptian's face was a thin pale scar that stood starkly in contrast to his tanned skin, and it gave the man a dangerous quality. For yes, Harry could see that the Egyptian wasn't a boy now, despite his deceptively smaller body. He didn't look old and wise like Akil or Mahad, but he definitely was no Harry or Mana.

"Ah yes," the silver haired Egyptian smiled, his teeth glinting in the light like that of a shark's, "I've nearly forgotten about you. How rude of me. You were of a lot of help." And suddenly his eyes sharpened, and Harry felt as if the walls had just closed in on him. His voice a low purr, the silver haired Egyptian took his foot off the man on the floor and stalked towards Harry, "What was it exactly that you did?"

Harry staggered back a step, his grip tightening on his wand. His sense of danger was blaring with alarming thunder, and Harry wasn't going to stick around to see what would happen.

The felled men were stirring now, but now the boy was under no illusions about whether or not the silver haired Egyptian could take care of himself.

Turning, Harry fled the scene, his hasty exit echoing with the loud pitter-patter of feet against hard ground as he dashed out of the alleyway. He thought that he saw an aborted motion to follow, but by the time he reached the main streets again, he was completely alone.

With a sigh of relief Harry started back towards the rendezvous point that Mahad had set out, done with fooling around for the day. When he found the two magicians laughing in front of the doorway to their inn, teasing smiles on their faces and light in their eyes, a weight in Harry's chest that he hadn't even known he'd been carrying was lifted.

And then they noticed him. Mahad's smile widened, while Mana gave a cry of delight and bound up to hug him into oblivion. They started chattering about how their days had went, and talking with them, there was only peace and happiness.


	7. Hospitality

xXxXxXxXx

Mahad and Mana's time in Dendera as it turned out, was no more productive than Harry's.

"I apologize," the master magician told Harry the next day, "but it appears that we'll need to stay a little while longer. The governor was not in the other night so we will have to conduct our meeting today. I suppose I couldn't have expected an appointment so soon after just dropping in."

"The administration here really sucks," Mana later whispered to him after Mahad had gone to the governor's place again, "I can't believe that Master's been called out to do this stuff and it's not even his job and the governor's a stupid purple butt monkey who can't tell the difference between the words 'desert' and 'temple'."

"But those words have nothing in common," Harry said, confused.

"Exactly!" Mana cried.

Harry tried his best to placate a fuming Mana, who'd stayed behind this time. But she wouldn't be pacified.

The third year wizard had spent so long in her good graces that he'd almost forgotten what her bad moods were like, and he got a nasty re-introduction. Thankfully, he wasn't the one on the receiving one this time.

He listened as Mana called the governor every bad name imaginable, even vowing to play nasty sounding pranks on his staff. Harry had been able to divert her just barely, and that was only with the logic that the staff was probably suffering similarly to her in that they had to serve the governor.

"Why don't we uh—go explore the markets?" Harry finally threw in, unsure of what else to do. "We could um… maybe we could buy something for Mahad and then when he comes back tonight, he'll have something nice."

The suggestion had come out of nowhere, and even Harry had to blink in surprise. The boy hummed softly, thinking about the words he'd just uttered. Perhaps his mind had been circling that point for a while, because it certainly seemed appropriate.

Mahad had been nothing but kind to him, and Harry wanted to repay him even if it was just in an insignificant way.

Mana brightened immediately, "That's a great idea Harry! You really are a pretty amazing kid you know?"

She ruffled his hair, and he had to swat the hand away.

"You're not allowed to do that," Harry mumbled, trying to get some semblance of neatness back into his hair again. Alas, it was not to be. "You're only a few years older than me."

Mana grinned evilly, "Who knew a boy could be so caught up about his hair? You're worse than the Prince."

"The prince?"

"Oh right! I forgot that you don't' know this stuff. I'm talking about Prince Atem, Pharaoh Aknamkanon's only son. Master teaches him too. Hey now that I think about it, I should get something for him as well, since we're all the way out here already."

Harry only now remembered that Mahad was apparently one of the Pharaoh's top advisors, and as Mahad's apprentice, Mana had to have seen a lot of things that common people wouldn't.

They took their time in the marketplace, with Mana stopping by every stand to see if she could find something for the prince. She picked up amulets, foreign spices, and lovely piece of colored cloths, but none of them seemed to suit her fancy.

"Gosh," she said petulantly, her good mood quickly dissipating in light of her failure, "why is this so hard? The prince is really easy going ya know, but I don't want to give him something that he'll thank me for because it's the polite thing to do! I want him to thank me because I'm the bestest awesomest friend who picked out the perfect present."

Shopping for Mahad was a lot easier. There were plenty of neat little trinkets that a priest could use.

"How about this?" Harry asked as he lifted a small amulet of brilliant green from its place on the merchant carts. It was a tiny little thing about the size of his fist, flat and disc-like in its shape. The gemstone turned as he held it up by the string, catching the sun and passing its light through like a glittering window.

Mana, who'd been worriedly searching at another cart, peeked over. Her expression immediately brightened, "Oh that's perfect Harry! Why are you so good at picking out gifts? You know what? You should help me find something for the prince!"

"But I don't know anything about him," Harry protested.

"Oh, right." Mana's face fell, and she turned away, back to doing whatever she was doing before Harry had interrupted her.

Harry could only shake his head as he turned back to the vendor of the pieces of jewellery and paid for the amulet. As he slipped the protection charm into his pockets and ambled over to Mana, he couldn't help but reflect that girls were strange.

They eventually did find something. Mana decided to take a leaf out of his book and purchase a protection charm. It was in the form of earrings, of all things.

Harry suddenly understood why he'd seen the men of Egypt walking about with accessories that were traditionally meant for girls. He'd chalked it up as a cultural difference before, like how people bowed to each other in China instead of shaking hands, but the fact that the jewellery was another type of protection against spirits made much more sense.

He was starting to find that every custom had a reasoning behind it. The morning and evening meals and the long noon time naps for example, had much to do with Egypt's climate, and not just because they were an eccentric peoples. He wondered if maybe the magical world of Britain similarly had seemingly odd traditions not because they were unwilling to modernize, but because of magical properties that forced them to be that way.

"Hey you know," Mana said thoughtfully as she paid for the earrings and tucked them away in a little corner of her dress, "I've just noticed but, why aren't you wearing any protection charms? It's true that we have magic, but we're still in training, so it's better to have some things to help us fend off wayward spirits."

Harry blushed. Despite knowing the purpose for the jewellery, thirteen years of instilled cultural prejudices did not recede that easily. "Back where we come from, men don't really wear things like necklaces, earrings and such."

Mana blinked, and then she exploded.

"Is that what your society is like?" Mana asked hotly, "That's ridiculous! How can protection charms only be valid for girls? I know men are strong and whatnot, but gosh, they need protection too!"

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You need some protection as soon as possible!" The brown haired girl continued fiercely, her eyes taking a determined gleam as her thoughts no doubt raced towards the future, "Tomorrow Master and I will pick out the perfect charms for you!"

"That's not—" Harry protested weakly, only to trail off as he thought about what it was that he could say to a misunderstanding like this. Mana would surely get madder if he told her the real grounds behind the reasoning that guys didn't wear jewellery. So instead he settled on the second part of his protest. "You guys have already done too much for me."

That seemed to pull Mana out of her righteous fury. She blinked, and then turned an odd look on him, "But Harry, you saved my life."

Oh, right. He'd forgotten.

He struggled for a way to say that it'd already been more than paid for, but he didn't want to sound as if Mana's life had a price on it. It was his first instinct to say that anyone would have done the same, but they'd already been through that argument back in the grotto and Harry hadn't been the one who'd come out on top.

"Well alright then," Harry conceded, "but nothing too expensive please?"

"But the expensive ones are the ones that are the most effective," Mana pouted, and then with a wink, leaned down and flicked his nose. Harry swatted the hand away almost automatically, to which Mana just laughed. "You're a pretty powerful magician Harry, but you still need lots of help."

Considering that he was pretty sure he wasn't a powerful magician, Harry guessed that there was no way to get out of Mana purchasing something for him. He quietly did the most practical thing to do in the face of fierce women. He gave up.

Their browsing done, Mana decided to bestow upon herself the honored position of tour guide. Harry couldn't be more amused.

Mana had only been to Dendera about twice in her life, but some things she said, were universally a part of Egypt. Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that his friend from Shedyet had already showed him most of the things she proclaimed were wonders.

Besides, there were some things which Dendera featured as a city by the river that Shedyet did not have.

"Thebes is much more majestic of course," she said as they meandered through the twisted streets of the town, "but the rural life is quite important too. See look—those are the strips of land that we use for farming, and those dugouts are for the water to run through when the Nile floods. It's called… oh what's it called again? Aquamagic? Intensification? Urgh! This is so irritatin—oh wait that's it! It's called irrigation!"

And then, quite suddenly, she stopped.

Harry nearly stumbled into her.

"Oh I love that game," she beamed, her head twisted in a direction that Harry hadn't known was possible.

Harry turned to look. Off in the distance, there was a group of boys kicking around something that looked like a bundle made of leather. On closer inspection Harry realized that it must have been a ball, although pieces of skin tied together by strings and rags honestly didn't look like much.

"Hey!" Mana called out, "You got room for two more?"

One of the boys glanced up, and a distinctly haughty expression which reminded Harry of Malfoy crossed his face. He crossed his arms, "For a girl? No way!"

Mana's hands fisted at her sides, and Harry stepped forward in preparation to calm her, afraid that she was going to blow. But she didn't lash out in anger. Instead, she smiled.

Harry instantly felt wary.

"Alright how 'bout this?" She exclaimed, "Harry and I will play challenge you and one person you pick to be your partner to a game. If you win, we'll leave. But if we win, you have to let us play."

The boy sneered, "I don't have time for this."

"What?" Mana mocked, "You scared?"

"As if! The game's on!"

"Mana," Harry said with wide eyes, "I have no idea how to play."

"Shush it's fine," the brown haired girl replied with a wink, "the rules are real simple. See that ball they were kicking around? Well basically, you have to get it into that hoop on the other side of the field. Don't let your hands touch it—but anything else is fine. Elbows, hips, etc."

"I don't—" Harry protested, but Mana was already racing off to the other group of boys.

Harry sighed. He supposed that the sport sounded a lot like soccer, and he did know how to play that. Still, he'd never really been picked for sports teams back in elementary school, and he hadn't had a lot of practice with this sort of thing.

Quidditch was completely different. While one did depend on their teammates, being a Seeker got him out of most team type formations and allowed him to do his own thing. He wasn't sure if he could pull off a sport which required collaboration with your partner, which is what this game obviously needed.

Still, Mana had asked him, and he didn't want to let her down. Besides, a part of him did admit that it looked fun and he wanted to try it.

Pushing away his trepidation—because he was a Gryffindor, wasn't he?—Harry raced up to join the others. Mana and the Malfoy boy quickly laid down the rules, and the game began.

It turned out that Harry needn't have worried. He should have known something was up when Mana didn't immediately lose her temper earlier and instead did something as diplomatic as a challenge. She was unbeatable.

Harry initially started off only using his feet, afraid that he'd mess it up if he tried anything else, but Mana called for him to do different things and following her lead, he did so. He messed up more often than not, but even that was forgotten in the laughs which permeated the fields. It was so much fun!

Somehow the one game between Mana and the Malfoy boy dissolved into multiple games including all the people who had been present. They switched players more times than Harry could count, but it didn't matter, because it was all about the ball and not about the wins.

By the time that the sun touched down upon the face of the earth and red light splayed across the lands, signalling dusk and the time to leave, Harry felt as exhilarated as he would have if he'd won a Quidditch game. The Egyptian version of soccer wasn't quite flying, but it'd had the same effect—it made him forget about all his worries.

He was sad to see the other kids clean up and get ready to scatter back to their homes.

"I hope you'll join us again some time," the Malfoy boy said to Mana, "it was really fun with you two today."

Mana smiled deviously, "I wasn't bad for a girl, was I?"

The Malfoy boy blushed, "No, you weren't. Gosh, if only all the girls were like you…"

Harry was besieged with his own requests.

"Come again some time!" A boy named Edfu called out as he cleared the fields, "We could really use your reflexes and speed on our team next time!"

"I will!" Harry called back, grinning from ear to ear.

They headed back to the Inn they were staying at in a deliriously happy mood, chatting cheerfully about the game that they had played. Harry had to admit that he'd been content in Egypt, but he'd never felt as explosively exultant here as he did today. They were also, as it turned out, in a very hungry mood due to the running around that they had done, but that was just as well, because Mahad had news for them.

"The governor has invited us for dinner," Mahad said when they came back from their day out. His eyes were practically twinkling, as if he had good idea of how their day had gone. "Don't settle down yet you two. We have some distance to walk."

Mana and Harry both groaned good naturedly at the thought of more walking, for they'd been on their feet all day, but even Mana had to agree that the food should be splendid.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Harry exclaimed, "You've done do much for me Mahad, and although I know I can't possibly repay you, please accept this gift…"

He trailed off as he extracted the amulet he had purchased earlier that day. Green eyes went wide with horror as his hands grasped not the smooth surface of the protection charm, but jagged bits of broken jade. The amulet had broken!

"No," Harry breathed. His mind worked quickly, bringing in pieces and shifting them together. He closed his eyes in pain. "It must have been shattered while we were playing that ball game, Mana."

He clenched his fists, not knowing what to say. He'd wanted to get something nice for Mahad, but this was the result!

"Harry, Harry," Mahad said gently, kneeling so that he was on Harry's level and putting his hands upon the younger wizard's shoulders. "You and Mana make my day. Honestly Harry, there is nothing more refreshing than coming home to a keen and willing student. Sometimes I think it's the only thing that keeps me from going insane, with all these problems Dendera is experiencing. There is nothing more that you need to do for me other than be here, do you understand?"

"That's…" Harry began, only to stop and look away, compressing his lips. He knew, logically, that Mahad could definitely want to spend some time in a student's presence. It happened all the time. It was just hard applying it to himself.

"Don't worry about it, alright?" Mahad said, giving Harry a mild pat on the shoulder before rising to stand again.

They left the inn soon after that. By that time the sun was already low in the sky, and the babble of people that had been ever present on the streets were starting to disperse.

"I get that it's dinner time," Mana observed with a raised brow as the streets nearly cleared of crowds, "but isn't this still a little too early to be going in?"

"You weren't paying attention at the meeting we went to yesterday, were you?" Mahad asked with some amusement.

Mana only grinned sheepishly.

"The problem is with thieves," Mahad explained patiently, "ever since three years ago the thieves attacking Dendera's treasury has increased exponentially, and some people are even afraid to go outside because of it. More than that, merchants in Dendera are wary of investing in the government because they are afraid of getting their money stolen. Normally something like this could be put down relatively easily, but a lot of these thieves are using Ka beasts, which makes it hard for regular guards to deal with them."

Harry, who'd only been semi-listening to the discussion on Egyptian politics, found his attention drawn in by the unusual word Mahad used. "Ka… beasts?"

For some reason the name brought up images of the monstrous creature he'd encountered at the Ruins of Galthor. The cat made of shadows he'd fought back at Shedyet, and the lithe sea serpent that'd captured Mana.

Mahad's eyes twinkled at Harry's confusion as the older man turned to him, "Ah, I apologize. I'd forgotten that Ka beasts might not be common where you come from."

"Are they common here then?"

"As common as people, yes."

Harry thought back to his time. He didn't know a lot about the magical world, and it was entirely likely that he'd missed the Ka beasts back in England, but he thought he'd have seen some if they were supposed to be as common as people.

"There aren't a lot of them in my time," Harry said slowly.

Mahad shrugged, "It's entirely possible. Ka beasts are creatures from the spiritual realm who have taken forms in the physical planes. Nobody knows when they appeared, or if they have been with us since the beginning of time, but there are descriptions of them in the ancient pyramids and that is the beginning of civilization. They could have very well gone back to the spiritual realm in your time."

Harry's eyes widened, "So are they… you know, divine?"

"Uh-huh!" Mana exclaimed, cutting in, "And only the pharaoh, and the prince too when he's older, can connect to _them."_

The holy priest only chuckled in reply, "That theory is still in the air. Some believe that the Ka are gods, and others, mere animals. I personally think that they fall somewhere in between."

"Why's that?"

"Well, some have an uncanny wisdom that seem to exceed the ability of human comprehension, but others are more primal than the sea rats," the magician paused, and then shook his head. "There isn't actually a lot I can tell you, because there is much that we don't know, but there is one thing that you should take away from all this. The Ka beasts are powerful creatures that you should not cross if given the opportunity. Of course, as with some, such as the Deepsea Macroma we encountered in the ruins, cannot be reasoned with, and must be fought. Those however are not the formidable ones, and you will often find that the more powerful the creature, the more intelligence it possesses."

Harry shivered. The underwater lake creature he'd fought in those tunnels had been one of the less powerful ones? He really, really didn't want to encounter other kinds of Ka beasts now.

"But…" Harry said slowly, "If the Ka beasts are so out of control, how can the thieves use them?"

Mahad smiled at the question.

"There is another kind of Ka beast, one does that come from the ancient times, but instead are born of a person's Ba."

"Ba?"

"Ah, you do not use that term either? Hmm, think of it as your soul, your energy."

It was all abstract terms again, but Harry had read enough science fiction novels to have a basic idea of what Mahad was referring to. He nodded.

"Now, I've hypothesized that those who possess Ka beasts within them are simply windows for the creatures that had not crossed over to the physical world during the first passage, and that somehow the strength of a soul allows for a spirit to use it as a gate. Or, some spirits are simply too powerful to exist in the physical world, and that is why a human soul is required to link an exceptionally fierce Ka beast to our world, even if it is only for a few moments."

"Master's theory is the best," Mana chirped, "and it makes total sense, 'cause you know, all the most powerful Ka beasts only come from people."

Mahad smiled lightly, looking bemused, "Yes well, there is another theory, and that is that human souls simply transform into Ka beasts if their soul is potent enough. The Ka beast then of course, would be their true nature given form. Nobody really knows what the real origins are, although there will be some priests who will try to sway you one way or the other. Either way, Ka beasts exist both in nature and in the people, and it is our job as priests to protect the rest of the populace from them."

Harry shivered, remembering all his disastrous fights with the creatures. "That sounds really dangerous."

Mahad chuckled lightly, casting Harry with a fond look that the dark haired boy didn't know what to do with, "Thank you deeply for your concern, but worry not, we do have our methods of protection."

"Magic?"

"Not quite. The other five Holy Priests do not have any magic in fact. No, what we're able to do is to _control_ the Ka beasts."

"But isn't that what the thieves are doing too?" Harry asked, confused. "Can't anyone do that?"

Mahad, who had looked lightly content with the explanations, suddenly turned very very stern.

"Be careful Harry," Mahad said, his voice suddenly foreboding, "perhaps anyone could summon a Ka beast, but only priests can control them. There are no doubt some who believe that they can have command over their Ka, on the logic that it is part of their soul, but they have no idea how powerful the soul is. In the best case scenario, the soul will simply overpower the mind and the Ka beast will protect the individual even if they do not want to be protected. What usually ends up happening however is that a Ka beast will break through its mortal chains and take over the host's body against his will. It'll run wild from its newly found freedom and devour everything around it."

"That sounds terrible," Harry said quietly, and thought back to the strange underwater creature that had dragged Mana under. The primal beast that he and Firestone had ended up killing. He winced.

"Let's get off this depressing topic," Mana said morosely, and then turned to Mahad with eyes that Harry could have sworn were channeling stars. "How was your day, Master?"

They continued on lighter topics until they got to the governor's house. When they entered, Harry couldn't help but let out a breath in surprise.

It was a house like one he'd never seen. The walls were full to the brim with murals and decorative works, and Harry almost couldn't decide which way to look because there were so many things to look _at_. Hogwarts had been majestic, but this place felt alive.

The governor came in and started up a light conversation with Mahad, leaving Harry and Mana by themselves for the moment. The dark haired boy took the time to attempt to pick out all the scenes painted on the walls.

Mana seemed to notice his awe, because she wrinkled her nose good naturedly at him, "If you're impressed by this, wait until you see the palace!"

Dinner came not long afterwards, and the smell of roasted pheasant was enough to get them all to move their conversations to the dining hall. Soon enough, servants came and set the table, placing dish after dish onto the expanse of the maple wood.

They seated themselves around a long rectangular table with Mahad and the governor sitting at the ends. Harry and Mana sat across from each other near the middle. While the size of the table was slightly awkward, it seemed to be needed because dish after dish came filing in, soon filling the entire surface.

After his two years at Hogwarts, Harry was far too used to excess amounts of food to find it wasteful, and began digging in right after the polite exchange of pleasantries.

The food was absolutely delicious.

Mahad seemed to agree, because he blinked in surprise after sampling a piece of what looked to be duck and smiled brilliantly. Dappling the corners of his mouth with his napkin, the Holy Priest inclined his head towards their host.

"The food is excellent," he sighed. "You will have to commend your cooks for me."

The governor let out a small chuckle, "I'm sure that this little meal is nothing compared to the feasts at the Palace."

"Nevertheless," Mahad said with a twinkle in his eye, "thank you for inviting us to dine. This type of duck is one of my favorite dishes."

"I am glad that I have not bungled this meeting beyond repair, then," the governor said teasingly, setting his hands on the table, "I nearly had a heart attack yesterday when my guards told me that one of the Holy Priests was in town. I've hastily arranged this dinner—I hope it's not too minute?"

Mahad shook his head, delicately slicing a piece of fish before putting a piece into his mouth, "No, I thank you for making this small and quick. I would like to work with you to resolve the problem with Dendera as soon as possible. I've heard some of the situation from the people around, but I would like to discuss the details directly with you."

"Ahh, well…" the governor began, only to trail off as his eyes strayed to Harry and Mana.

Mahad seemed to instantly understand what the governor was getting at. He smiled, shooting Mana and Harry an apologetic look, "Ah! My mistake. I do trust Harry and Mana here with everything, but problems concerning the state is hardly a good dinner topic, is it?"

Mana hurriedly shook her head 'no' in between stuffing her face, an enormous look of relief on her features at the confirmation that they _wouldn't_ have to be talking about 'boring stuff'.

"Alas somehow the topic always finds me before the night begins anyhow," the governor replied with a twitch of his lips. "Worry not… Harry and Mana, is it? We have plenty of entertainment for guests afterwards. And you would not mind taking your time to discuss my city's issues in my private office after we dine?"

The last question was addressed to Mahad.

"Not at all," Mahad replied with a smile, and that was that.

They moved on to other topics, not all of which Harry understood, but all were interesting. Mana made sure of that. Whenever they moved onto an area of conversation that was too 'old man-like' as Mana put it, she wouldn't stand for it.

There were funny anecdotes shared all around the table, and even Harry found himself pulled in and regaling of a few edited versions of his adventures at Hogwarts. It was slightly easier this time around, since he'd already told a version to Baniti, and he'd even gotten the governor to laugh.

All in all, it was an extremely fun dinner.

Except of course, it wasn't a dinner for all of them, as Mahad pointed out thirty minutes into their meal.

"Governor Jibade," Mahad said in concern after a particularly funny story from Mana about her adventure in befriending a porcupine, "I've noticed that while we are here ravaging your eateries, you have not partaken in anything. Is everything alright?"

Harry, who'd been enjoying a slice of freshly cut fruit with extreme relish, paused at the odd statement and followed Mahad's gaze. Sure enough, while heavenly looking food was piled neatly in front of the governor's plate, there was actually nothing on said plate.

"I require a special diet," the governor smiled wanly, "alas my health has prevented me from sampling Egypt's finest."

"That is most unfortunate," Mahad sighed, "would you perhaps like me to take a look after dinner? Perhaps I can find some treatment yet."

"Have a Holy Priest examine me? I do not dare. But if you would, I would be very much honored."

Harry didn't usually care much about politicians, but he had to admit that there was something likeable about the governor of Dendera, and he was glad that Mahad could help him. The governor had made dinner a rather fun and funny delicious affair, and Harry had not realized how much he'd missed the rambunctious meals at Hogwarts until he'd sat down at the long rectangular table.

While it still wasn't quite the same—for, there was no noisy background and most of all, no Ron and Hermione, it still did something in the area of helping him feel at home.

The thought of home made Harry feel a little sad. While he really was interested in ancient Egypt and the things he was learning here, this ultimately wasn't somewhere he could settle. He'd known that since the first time he'd woken in this place.

Britain was still the place that he would forever think of his home. Hogwarts would always be the place that he wanted to go back to.

Egypt was a great detour, and he loved it here as a visitor, but ultimately, he could not stay here.

He opened his mouth, for some reason suddenly wishing to tell Mahad that he'd changed his mind and did want to see the pharaoh right away after all, but his tongue felt sluggish.

The world tilted, and the colorful scenery around him suddenly became much too bright and painful to his eyes rather than enjoyable. The food at the bottom of his stomach gave him a buzzing sort of content that made him feel really sleepy.

"Hm, I'm sorry," Mahad said, closing his eyes briefly and bringing the heel of his hand to his forehead as if he were hit with a sudden bout of vertigo, "it appears that this day has taken more toll on me than I would have imagined. I feel very tired. Perhaps our discussion will have to be held off until tomo…"

He trailed off as Mana swayed in her seat and hit the ground, her chair falling with her. Harry moved to help her, except that he found that he couldn't move. His body was too heavy—as if he were under quicksand.

_What's happening to me?_ Harry thought hazily, trying desperately to fight the encroaching darkness that was coming towards him. He felt a sudden spike of panic. _This is—_

Mahad's eyes widened with a sudden realization, violet eyes snapping up to meet the governor's.

"You," Mahad spat out. "You've been working with the thieves all along."

And Harry heard no more as his last remnants of his consciousness fell away and the darkness pulled him under.


	8. Escape

xXxXxXx

He didn't know why he awoke, save for the fact that perhaps his body had enough of sleep and was finished with him just lying there.

Stirring from his slumber, Harry turned over the cool hard surface that he'd been dozing on, only for his brows to furrow as he realized that it all felt different than it should.

He realized that he was lying on hard metal ground, and not the smooth tiles of the governor's room. His clothing was also different. Far be it from the rich supple material that Mahad had gotten for him before they'd left Dahshur, his new garments felt rough and itchy. And more than that, there was something wrong with his wrists and ankles. They felt cold, much too cold. And heavy.

Green eyes snapped open, because even in his state, Harry could well recognize something was wrong.

The room was dim, but he could make out the distinct figures of Mahad and Mana sitting at the other side of the room from him. They were murmuring to each other in low whispers, and while it was too dark to make out their expressions, he could tell that they were not smiling.

His own face twisting into an expression of concentration, Harry tried his best to shift to a sitting position. He had no idea what was going on and he couldn't say that he liked it.

Something clinked against the floor as he moved, and, startled, Harry's gaze automatically followed the direction of the sound. It took him a moment because the object was much smaller and therefore much harder to make out in the muted lighting, but he thought he saw something glint silver as it caught the tiny rays that penetrated the room. It was… chains?

"Ah, Harry, you're awake," Mahad sighed in relief, drawing a flickering glance from the dark haired boy. The priest was staring at him now, obviously having been warned by the wound Harry made when he got up, but Harry's attention wasn't on Mahad for once.

He was still trying to figure out how chains fit into all this. Normally he would have asked the teacher, but he felt as if he already knew but had somehow forgotten. Like the case as had been with the chocolate frog cards and Nicholas Flamel, Harry was certain that he knew this answer.

Green eyes traced the chain to its ends, landing on a neat little hole in the wall. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried again, tracing the chain to its other closing, only for them to end up on… himself?'

Pooled at the sides of his body were a collection of knotted chains, the ends of which were connected to his wrists. Only now did he notice that the cool metal he'd felt on them were exactly that—metal. Someone had bound his wrists with chains!

Harry's breath hitched. His senses came flooding back to him in an instant, almost bulldozing his mind over with the slew of information.

The governor! The thieves! While Harry hadn't heard whole conversation nor did he truly know of Dendera's problems, he could make a harrowing guess based on their situation at the moment and the answer wasn't pretty.

"Harry, calm yourself," Mahad barked sternly, and it was that voice that did it. He suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone in this, and that Mahad and Mana were with him. He never believed in completely depending on anyone, but somehow the thought of the priest being here made him feel better.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes.

Mahad's voice softened, and there was a tint of regret present within them, "No, it is I who should be sorry. I apologize, I do not mean to raise my voice with you, but it seemed as if you were going to panic."

Harry blushed. He hadn't been so much panicking as simply wanting to warn Mahad, but he'd forgotten that it was far more likely that the older man knew more about the situation than Harry did.

"So did…" Harry began, only to stop mid-sentence as he realized that it would be far more productive to directly ask rather than give his own conjunctures. He took a breath, "What happened?"

"That papyrus-sniffer Jibade betrayed us!" Mana burst in hotly, replying before Mahad could. "I don't know what his game is but if he thinks he's getting away with this, then boy has he got another thing coming!"

"Betrayed us?" Harry asked, still confused. Mana, as she always did, managed to say a lot without actually saying anything. He turned to Mahad, hoping that his sort-of-teacher could clear it all up.

"I'm afraid that the governor isn't 'playing for our team', as the young people would say," Mahad replied with a funny expression on his face. "That dinner invitation was far from innocent. I fear that he did not wish to solve the problem of Dendera, but instead to find out what we knew and to incapacitate us should the need arise. At least, that's what I assume, since our food was—"

"—drugged," Harry finished, letting out a puff of breath. It seemed so ludicrous, least of all because being poisoned was something that happened in movies and not… well, in real life. Even at Hogwarts he'd never been poisoned before!

Still, it seemed the most feasible reason for why the three of them had all collapsed and Mahad seemed to blame it on Jibade. If he remembered correctly, the governor hadn't touched the food.

"Yes," Mahad confirmed with a nod, something of a smile quirking across his lips.

Harry blinked, confused. If what Mahad feared was true, then why was the man smiling?

The older man simply let out a laugh, looking as if he had guessed the train of Harry's thoughts.

"You have a sharp mind, Harry," Mahad said, still smiling, "I'm afraid Mana here took quite a bit more time to adjust to the situation."

"Master!" Mana cried at the same time that Harry blushed.

Mahad laughed again, the fondness in his voice nearly palpable.

"I—I still don't understand one thing though," Harry quickly said, wanting to get away from the surprising compliment that Mahad had just given him. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. "Why would he do something like this? I mean, isn't it detrimental for his governorship to continue letting the thieves do what they want?"

Mahad smiled, and Harry had the oddest feeling that the man had seen right through him. Still, Mahad allowed Harry's distraction, and turned their conversation back to their former topic. "I do have my own theories concerning that yes, but I won't know for sure until I question Jibade." Quite suddenly he paused, his eyes hooding as he abruptly to the far wall, despite no one being there. "…and isn't that right, Jibade?"

And it was at that moment the walls surrounding their room was pulled back and brilliant sunlight flooded the space.

Harry was ashamed to say that he pulled back, hissing at the light. It was so bright and so sudden his eyes couldn't stand it. He heard a loud thunk and thought he might have made out the figure of Mana jerking back at the sudden shift in illumination and hit her head against the far wall. The string of curses following confirmed for him that she was indeed the one.

Only Mahad was unaffected.

"Talking about me while I wasn't here?" came the smooth, amused voice of Governor Jibade, "That is quite rude, you know. But I'd love to hear what this theory of yours is. Who knows, I might even deign to set you straight."

Jibade had always been able to come off as charming, which was why their dinner had passed as quickly as it did. There was something about his voice now that was unlike the night before—there was a darker, oily edge to it that made Harry's skin crawl.

Finally, Harry's eyes adjusted to the light. Finally, he saw why the shock that he'd experienced happened at all.

They weren't in a room after all, but some sort of cell with metal bars. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he'd expected that ever since he'd discovered the chains around his wrist. It explained the cool floor on which he'd been lying on.

The cell was bare save for he, Mahad, and Mana. Mahad was sitting cross legged facing the side of the cell in which the large, thick curtain had been pulled aside. That, Harry realized, was what had been blocking the light. The curtain still surrounded the other three sides of the cell.

The governor of Dendera stood at the other side of the barred walls, an amused smile on his face as he observed his three prisoners. He looked nothing like the humble man of yesterday. Instead he stood tall and wore power like a cloak, the arrogance on his face reminding Harry uncomfortably of Dudley.

"Very well then," Mahad answered, and there was a change in his voice that Harry had never heard before. It was a voice that hinted towards steely strength and hard retribution. "You've decided somewhere along your career that what you earn for what you do simply isn't enough. And so you hatched a plan with the thieves, in which you would allow them free reign and perhaps even some knowledge of the Ka in exchange for their cooperation. They would steal and you would let them get away with it, in exchange for a cut of their profit and the occasional scapegoat to make it seem as if you were actually getting something done. How am I doing?"

Jibade only shook his head in reply, "As expected of one of the Six Holy Priests. You are close, though you don't have the whole story. A man of my stature is hardly going to _make a deal_ with common thieves, but they do have their uses. There are a few more things that they do for me, but there is no need to tell you what they are, hmm? Still, your information is impressive for someone who has stayed here for only a few days."

Mahad inclined his head, which Harry knew to be the only gesture of acknowledgement that he was going to make. "What I don't understand, Governor, is why you have revealed yourself to us. Surely you realized that I suspected nothing of your movements before you drugged our food?"

Jibade only waved a hand, looking unconcerned, "You give yourself far too little credit, Holy Priest. You would have found out eventually. I only sought to stem the problem before it could flood."

"And so you will keep us here?"

Jibade's lips quirked, "You do not have enough imagination, Holy Priest. No, what will happen if I keep you here and you are found within my dungeons? It would be disastrous for me."

Mahad narrowed his eyes, "Then…?"

"Do you know," Jibade began slowly, rolling the words across his tongue as he took a step closer. He stopped directly in front of them, resting his forehead against the cool metal of the bars which kept them from their freedom. His eyes glittered maliciously, "Do you know how much magic users are valued?"

Mahad's eyes widened, and for the first time since Jibade had come to their cell, Harry saw Mahad look shocked.

"Governor Jibade," Mahad said, his voice like thunder, "this is your first and final warning. Do not do this."

Jibade let out a breathy laugh, "Magic users fetch the highest prices, being so rare and all. You three will take a one way vacation to the Thief King, although I don't know how much of a 'vacation' it'll be. I wonder how it'll feel, going from the highest in the chain of command to the lowest, where you won't even have your freedom."

Leaning in to reveal one last predatory smile, the governor winked before turning away and disappearing down the walkway.

"What—" Harry stuttered, unsure of what that was all about.

Mahad was grim, a far cry from the aura of calm he had exuded before Jibade's visit. "We need to leave, as quick as we can."

"I couldn't agree more," Mana jumped in, bobbing her head up and down in agreement. She momentarily paused however, looking confused, "But um, if I may ask Master… why?"

Mahad let out a sigh, turning his head to overlook the course of Jibade's departure. There was something akin to defeat in his eyes, "He plans to sell us as slaves."

Harry let out a strangled gasp, not sure if he'd heard right. _Slaves?_

Mana had a similar reaction. "He's… WHAT?"

Mahad's smile was just a little tight around the edges, "So you see why we must leave. Jibade is not wrong in his assessment of a magician's usefulness. They are always heavily guarded as a result. If we stay, we would not be able to make it to Thebes in time to warn them of Jibade's disloyalty."

"But surely that would not happen to us!" Mana burst out, "The Pharaoh will find us first!"

Mahad shook his head, looking grim, "We cannot count on that, Mana. While I have only the deepest trust in the Pharaoh, this is a cunning man. He has already fooled Thebes for over three years after all. The governor has no doubt already made arrangements to make it look as if we've already left Dendera, or more brilliantly, that we've never arrived at all. Either way, I doubt that disappearance will ever be connected to Jibade."

"And we'll never be found," Mana gasped.

Mahad's lips quirked in an amused smile, "Well I don't know about that, but slavery is not a prospect I should wish on either of you for any length of time. We need to make our escape."

"But how?" Harry asked. He had no idea what the nuances of slavery were save for the fuzzy little details he remembered from history class, but from Mana's and Mahad's reaction, he figured he could go without ever finding out.

If it was anything like how house elfs worked, he could already see why it would be a bad thing if they stayed. The only thing was, if Jibade was clever enough to trick the Pharaoh, then he was probably clever enough to have made enough safeguards to prevent their escape.

He lifted his wrists, bringing his chains into greater light, "I mean, aren't we stuck?"

"A sly man Jibade may be, but a magician he is not," Mahad exhaled, leaning forward and resting two fingers on Harry's new bracelets. His eyes closed, and an expression of intense concentration overcame his features.

And then, quite suddenly, Harry's wrist chains clicked open and the dark haired boy watched with open amazement as the heavy metal with clacking to the ground without any further due.

"That was…" Harry breathed.

"He may have underestimated me a little," Mahad replied with a smile, but there was a tightness in it which didn't match the words. Mahad quickly set to work freeing the other chains, and even opening the door to the cell.

Mana sprang up after the older magician's work was done, beaming proudly as if she were the one who had freed them, "Master can do anything!"

"No, not anything," Mahad replied, his face pale and his voice a little… shaky? And then, to Harry's and Mana's horror, the older man stumbled, nearly falling before he just managed to catch himself against the wall. He took a deep breath, settling his wobbly muscles, but it was clear to anyone who looked that he was not well.

"…Master?" Mana asked hesitantly.

There was a twist to Mahad's smile that made it look different from its usual gentle beam, "Jibade is not taking any chances with me. There is still a drug in my system that makes it hard for me to access my magic."

Mana looked worried, and Harry understood. He was sure that he had the same expression on his own face. "Then—then I'll handle the magic from now on, Master!"

Mahad actually chuckled at that, "It is a nice thought Mana, but let's not forget the Fish Incident any time soon, shall we? You're not yet at the level where you can use unfocused magic without a conductor. Let's seek to flee from here quickly, hmm?"

Mana flushed, but didn't argue the point.

They moved quickly after that, although Mahad had to lean on Mana for support as the spells left him weak. It was difficult finding their way around. True to Jibade's word, they were in some sort of underground dungeon, and while the twists and turns weren't quite as bad as the ruins of Galthor, Mahad was worried that they were taking too long.

Unlike their time in the ruins, they neither had the time nor energy to figure out a map of the place, and they often found themselves rounding into dead ends and further rows of cells.

The underground dungeon thankfully, wasn't big enough that they were in danger of being stuck there forever. It made sense, Harry supposed, since this wasn't Hogwarts and the basement could only be as big as the mansion he'd seen above ground.

They'd just made it to the long stretch of corridor leading to the exit when the alarms went off.

Harry didn't recognize it at first, because it sounded so completely different from the warning systems that he was accustomed to. Instead of the blaring and flashing red lights he'd always seen in movies, or even during his second year when the teachers were worried about the basilisk, he really just thought at first that someone was putting on a musical performance.

The sound of cymbals rang through the air, clattering in some sort of musical frequency. Each bang was short and ringing, yet there was a definite tune to it. It wasn't until Mana let out a string of curses that Harry realized that it might have meant something more.

"They've discovered our flight," Mahad said grimly, and that was when Harry realized that the cymbals must have been the ancient warning systems.

"Then let's hurry!" Mana exclaimed in worry.

Making it to the surface thankfully, was easy enough. Unfortunately, making it outside wasn't so easy.

They came out into some kind of grand living room, and to Harry's horror, all the doors connecting to it were closed and locked.

"I still do have enough energy for this," Mahad said with a deep breath as he pushed away from Mana and moved towards one of the doors. Putting one hand on the ornate carvings, he closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

A moment passed, and then another, and another. Harry wondered for a horrible moment if Mahad's magic was failing him when suddenly, the door swung open.

"Master!" Mana cried out joyfully, "You're the bes—"

Her voice died off as she caught sight of what was beyond the doors. Although there were no guards standing to greet them, there was something that was almost worse. There were more doors, and there was no doubt in all their three minds that they were all locked.

They stared.

"It'll take time to open all the doors," Harry said in dismay.

"Which is, no doubt, what Jibade wanted," Mahad agreed, his face pale. "This is a stalling tactic—I suppose I have to applaud him. He couldn't have known that we were going to escape yet he prepared this anyway, although the initial motive was no doubt for whatever thieves might betray him. He's a paranoid man, but a shrewd one."

Harry wasn't a genius like Hermione, and he couldn't do complicated math equations in his head. But even he could see that Mahad was getting weaker and taking more time with every spell he performed, and there was no way that they were going to be able to get out before the guards caught them if they continued at this rate.

Harry could only see one way out of this.

He took a breath. He had the familiar sense of _knowing_ that he'd felt when he'd stood in front of Snape's flames barring the way to the Philosopher's Stone and had chosen to go forward. "Look—I think, I think that you two should go on."

Mana and Mahad both turned to him, surprise plastered across their faces.

"I mean," Harry clarified, "it'll take time to open these doors, and who knows, maybe by the time we get through all of them the guards will find us. And then we'll have no chance of escape. But the doors themselves aren't really trouble, are they? All you really need is time."

Comprehension was starting to dawn on Mahad's face, as Harry knew it would.

"Harry," Mahad said sternly, "we are not leaving you behind."

Mana's eyes widened at the words, and she whipped around to face her master, "What do you mean about leaving Harry behind?!"

"What Harry is saying," Mahad said, sounding angry for the first time since Harry had known him "is that he's offering to act as bait for the guards. That would reasonably buy us enough time to open the doors and find a way out."

Mana took a step back, her hands going to her mouth in horror. She turned towards Harry with big brown eyes, looking as if he'd betrayed her. It really was ridiculous, since he only wanted to help. Still, he couldn't help the part of his chest that was rumbling like crazy and wishing with all his might that it didn't have to be this way.

Harry tried his best to keep his voice steady, "Isn't it better for only one person to be captured rather than all three? Look, someone has to tell the Pharaoh what's going on, and you can get me back afterwards, right?"

"No! If anyone must stay behind, it shall be I."

Harry saw that answer as a win. It meant that Mahad was considering the idea at least, even if he wasn't considering allowing Harry to be the bait.

"It won't work like that," Harry said with a shake of his head, "I know you've thought of it. It's the same if it were with me and you, but… I don't know my way around Egypt as well, so we have a better chance if both of you book it and I stay."

Mahad's fists clenched, "Harry, I—"

"_Please_."

There was a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever, but Harry knew it couldn't have actually taken such a lengthy period because Mahad would never waste time like that. He just looked at Mahad imploringly, willing for the older adult to understand. He wanted Mahad to see his willingness, his determination, his security in the knowledge that he could survive this.

Mahad closed his eyes, "We're going to come back for you."

Harry nodded, his heart in his throat and his chest strangely tight. He didn't think he could answer.

"Master!" Mana cried out, having apparently caught on to what the final decision was, "We can't—"

"Mana," Mahad interrupted sharply, his violet eyes flashing, "Do you not think I am not already regretting this decision? But it is Harry's choice, and we cannot make it for him."

Mana struggled, looking torn between wanting to argue more and her idolization of her master. She whirled to face Harry with wide brown eyes, and at the small accepting smile which she received in reply, she deflated.

"Alright," she muttered, "Alright!"

With one last, desperate look at the dark haired boy, Mana seemed to reach some sort of conclusion as she leaned down and kissed Harry gently on the forehead.

Harry let her.

"One thing before you leave," Mahad said as Mana straightened, her eyes suspiciously bright. He put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "Jibade will still have your wand somewhere in this mansion. A magician is nearly useless without their conductor, and Jibade knows that. If he wants to sell you as a magic user, he will have to also sell your wand, otherwise you won't be able to do what he has promised. If you can get your hands on your weapon, do so! Otherwise, keep your head down and wait for us to come get you!"

Harry nodded, "I will!"

Mahad sent one last, yearning look at him, "I promise you Harry, I will do everything in my power to retrieve you. You _will_ be able to meet the Pharaoh and we _will_ find a solution to your problems."

They had no time to say more. Mahad gripped Harry's shoulder tightly for one long second, in which Harry felt warm and peace and anxious all at once, before Mahad pulled away to grasp Mana's arm and the two of them went ahead with the plan.

The dark haired boy was left feeling cold and alone, but he quickly pushed those feelings aside, knowing that he had willingly chosen this. Harry quickly stepped up to the ornate doors and did his best to push them closed again, hoping that it'd serve to confuse the guards. The doors came together with a little click, dividing him from Mahad and Mana for the duration of his stay at Jibade's manor.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned tail and ran back down to the dungeon levels. And then, he stood at the end of the corridor which lead to the exit and waited.

As soon as he saw the first guard come into view, he booked it. He ran in a completely different direction than Mahad and Mana, but still moved desperately enough that it wouldn't seem as if he were trying to lead them on.

He heard the guard shout to the others about the way to go, and he smiled in spite of himself. He was reminded of the Harry Hunts that Dudley used to initiate, and while he couldn't say that he liked them, he did enjoy tricking Dudley's gang.

Sometimes, just sometimes, when he could forget that it was his cousin chasing him and that he'd get beaten to a pulp if he were ever caught, Harry could pretend that it was just a simple game of manhunt. He'd show himself at places that he wasn't going to go and then hide until Dudley and the others gave up due to boredom.

He pretended now.

Harry ducked and weaved, hiding behind places that he knew the guards would be too big to think of looking. Unfortunately, he didn't know the governor's mansion as well as he knew the alleyways of Little Surrey, and all merry goose chases had to come to an end.

He found himself facing a dead end with guards coming in on him at all sides. He was panting and too out of breath to consider pushing his way past all the older men, so instead he just turned and smiled weakly as the guards closed in around him. "Um, hi?"

They hustled Harry back to his cell. He fought a bit, because it was expected of him, and because he wasn't the type to take this sort of thing lying down. After a few knocks to the head however he figured that it might be better to go peacefully.

The guards didn't take any chances. They didn't chain him up again, correctly guessing that he'd gotten out of them somehow and it wasn't through luck, though they incorrectly assumed that he was the one who had done it. Instead, two of them waited outside his cell, ready in case he tried to escape again.

He didn't. Harry was an expert at running, not confrontation. Besides that, they'd locked the door to his cell and Harry couldn't open it without his wand.

Finally Jibade made his way down to the dungeons, and when he saw that Harry was there—or more accurately, that _only_ Harry was there—he was furious.

Harry couldn't help but smile as the oily governor absolutely lost all composure as he ripped a new one at the guards for failing to recognize that there were three prisoners which had escaped. He gave a quick order which one of the guards promptly obeyed as he ran off to inform the others, and then Jibade turned to Harry.

Unpleasantly, Jibade had regained some of his tranquillity again. Still, Harry could take pleasure in the fact that despite the smile he gave to Harry, his face looked quite pinched and there was a trace of worry in his eyes.

"So," he said smoothly, "they've made you play the decoy, have they?"

"I chose it for myself," Harry replied. "Mahad has honor, unlike some."

Jibade let out a laugh at that, "Nevertheless, the outcome is the same. I wonder if you have any idea what is in store for you."

Harry thought of Dobby, and how the little house elf's thought process had been so twisted that he'd begun punishing himself whenever he did something that he thought would be contrary to his master's wishes. He shivered.

Jibade's eyes alighted at the gesture, "Ah, so you do? How about this, _Harry_. If you tell me where the Holy Priest and his apprentice is, I won't turn you over to the slave traders. I'll even allow you a position in my household, if you earn it."

Harry's lips twisted. He didn't want to be a slave, but he couldn't believe that Jibade thought he'd betray Mahad and Mana for something like that.

"I can't think of anything worse than working for _you_." Harry spat.

Jibade's eyes flashed, and something akin to hidden fury alighting within those depths. He at least seemed to understand that Harry wouldn't give him anything. He didn't get angry though, not like Dudley. Instead he went cold, and that was much, much, worse.

"I hope you realize," the governor said in a clipped tone of voice, "that it is only a matter of time before the Holy Priest and his apprentice are detained again. You might have slowed me down, but Dendera is my town, and they will not make it out without my knowledge."

Jibade seemed to know exactly where to strike to hurt most. Harry felt himself go cold at those words.

He knew he was being manipulated, but there was some truth to what Jibade said. Mahad was looking terribly ill, and Mana would do her best but would she really be alright? Jibade was ruthless and Harry had no doubt that he'd do anything to stop the two of them from getting back to the Pharaoh.

But Harry couldn't give Jibade the satisfaction of knowing that he was rattled.

"You might succeed," Harry replied stubbornly, "but it won't be without its cost. Do you really think that your personal guards will be able to go looking for one of the Holy Priests without being noticed? Even if you do capture Mahad and Mana again, you'll have failed your goal, which was to be inconspicuous, wasn't it?"

Something cold and dark entered the governor's eyes that had not been there before, and Harry knew he'd won this round.

Jibade gave a smile that was all teeth, "Foreigner produce is always valued. I hope you enjoy your new life."

And, looking as if he were done with the matter, Jibade turned on his heel and strode from Harry's cell, leaving the boy alone with only the guards for company.

Harry shivered, and sank further in on himself, knowing he'd just doomed himself to a future unpleasant. He hoped beyond hope that Mana and Mahad had gotten away and that they could get him out of this mess.

He had no idea how much time elapsed, passed in equal times boredom and worrying for his travelling companions. The longer it became however, the gladder he was, because it was more of a chance that Mahad and Mana had gotten away.

Eventually he drifted off to sleep, too tired to keep his vigil. He dreamed of home.

There was a large, shaggy dog, staring at him with wide imploring eyes, except that it wasn't a dog at all but rather a Ka beast. Mana appeared, saying something about how the Ka was just a window to the human soul. And then Mana morphed into Hermione, who pointed at these large golden scales and mouthed 'Mahad'.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, because it was all very confusing and he wasn't sure he understood, but before he could ask Hermione anything, he was jerked from sleep by a rough hand at his shoulder and harsh shaking.

"What's up?" Harry moaned as his eyes fluttered open. He expected to see one of the guards who were delegated to give him food and drink and never liked waiting for their duties to be completed. Instead, he saw the cover of darkness and a figure he'd never quite been able to forget leaning over him.

"You!" Harry shouted in surprise.

The silver haired Egyptian only smiled, his expression no less predatory than Jibade's. "Why, is that any way to describe your savior?"

* * *

A/n: Due to this school term being ridiculously harder than I expected it to be, I don't think I will be able to update until summer. I hope to get the next chapter out anyway because I like it a lot, but it's much more likely that I won't have the time to write it.


	9. Bakura

xXxXxXx

"What are—who are—" Harry started, his mind running at a thousand miles a minute. He was usually quick to action no matter how unexpected the circumstances, but he couldn't even begin to think of how this could have happened.

He remembered this man from the alleyway, as surely as he remembered what the Egyptian had done afterwards. He had no idea why the man would be here.

"Do be quiet will you?" The silver haired Egyptian asked, his voice pitched low and his dark violet eyes glittering with menacing warning, "Surely you don't want us to get caught before we even really begin? It'd so ruin my reputation."

There were a million questions running through Harry's mind. Foremost among them were what the man was doing in Harry's cell. He didn't buy the implication that the man was here to rescue him, because Harry could see no reason why the Egyptian would.

_Unless…. unless this doesn't have anything to do with me, and I'm just caught in the middle of whatever he's doing? _Harry thought in confusion.

That was much more likely, and while Harry wasn't sure if he trusted the Egyptian, he also had to take the chance if he wanted to escape.

So, despite his misgivings, Harry nodded.

The silver haired man smiled, showing all teeth, and then he ducked his head and Harry couldn't see his face anymore and began tinkering with Harry's cuffs.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered instead, because however inadvertently, the man was rescuing him after all, and he thought he should know the name of his savior.

A glint of teeth in the form of a mocking smile was all Harry got in response, "You want to put a name to a face? Very well. Bakura, the greatest thief of the lower lands."

"A—a thief?" Harry stuttered in surprise.

"Yes." Bakura's head came up, violet eyes darkly amused. But there was a hint of menacing danger within them that Harry knew better than to not heed. For the first time Harry noticed that they were the same color as Mahad's. Unlike Mahad's gentle and accepting eyes however, this man's was wild and unpredictable. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry silently shook his head. How could he have a problem with someone who stole for a living when he'd always crept into the Dursley's kitchen late at night to grab an extra bite? Besides, he was something out an outlaw himself now, wasn't he?

"Good," Bakura chuckled, his laughter light with a hidden amusement only known to himself, "though I suppose it wouldn't matter if you… didn't."

There was something about the way he said those words that put Harry on edge, but before he could make an adequate reply Bakura had undone his chains and for the second time Harry was freed by somebody else.

"Let's get moving then," Bakura said, grabbing onto Harry's upper arm hard enough to bruise and pulling him to his feet with a harsh tug.

Harry winced but didn't complain, because they did have better things to do.

Bakura led the way. Unlike his, Mahad, and Mana's sad attempt at escape, the silver haired thief seemed to know what he was doing. He weaved around the passages, but there was always a sense of purpose about him that dared to let Harry question whether he knew what he was doing. Unlike last time, they did not run in circles, and Harry somehow knew that they were slowly but surely making their way to the exit.

The silver haired Egyptian would also intermittently pause and make them wait around a corner, and it was only when Harry heard the familiar telltale sounds of passing boots that he realized they were avoiding the guards. But, strangely enough, they did not stop anywhere else down in the dungeons, and Harry could not being to guess why the thief had come down here in the first place.

He'd thought that the silver haired Egyptian had another purpose for being in that mansion and getting Harry out was just a bonus, but Harry wasn't seeing him take anything.

It was a very real possibility that the Egyptian was maybe trying to pay Harry back for what had happened in the alleyway, and although Harry wouldn't have pegged the man for the type who'd try to settle a debt, he'd been wrong before. Hadn't he misjudged Snape completely after all?

Yeah, Snape was never going to get the teacher of the year award, but perhaps it'd been unfair of Harry to assume that he was the culprit after the Philosopher's Stone.

Still, even if Harry had misjudged the Egyptian's character, it begged the question of how the Egyptian had found him and why he chose this moment to act. Harry wasn't usually one to question circumstance, but there were too many variables this time for him to ignore.

The only way for all of this to make sense was maybe if—

Harry's eyes lit up at the thought, "Did Mahad send you?"

The Egyptian's raised brow at the question dashed all of Harry's hopes. "Who? Terribly sorry little magi, but nobody asked me to go get you."

He didn't sound sorry at all.

Harry visibly deflated. It had been a long shot, but then, it had been the only shot which made any sense at all.

"What's—" he began, only to be cut off as the silver haired man suddenly shoved a hand against his mouth, shutting him up. It was only Harry's supreme tension that caused him to recognize the cause and swallow down the surprised scream that would have surely alerted the whole mansion to their intruder.

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes, and a moment later he put up a finger in the universal gesture for 'silence'. He cocked his head to the side, and it was just then that a man uniformed in red came barrelling past the corner.

The silver haired Egyptian cursed, and moved quickly to press both he and his quarry up against the wall.

But it wasn't enough.

The guard's eyes widened as he spotted two interlopers who were definitely not meant to be there. He opened his mouth to give the sound of alarm.

Bakura didn't let him. Within the span of a second the thief had moved from Harry's side to the guard's, a silver dagger somehow appearing in his hand. The guard barely had time to raise his weapon before Bakura had twisted his arms around the man's neck, and slit his throat.

The guard let out a gurgle as he dropped. Bakura caught him halfway and lowered him gently to the ground.

Harry stared in shock, unable to comprehend what he'd just seen.

"Of all the things," Bakura said with an expression of pure disgust on his face. He grabbed onto the color of the guard's uniform, not caring for the blood that had already stained the cloth nor for the guard's wide, dead eyes which stared up at him. "I can't believe that it was a guard skiving off duty that caught us. Huh, these lousy bastards can't even follow a good schedule."

Harry was too numb to react as the silver haired Egyptian proceeded to drag the body around a corner so that it wouldn't be found, and then advanced to forcibly lead Harry away. The green haired boy's body seemed to move on autopilot as the other man guided him out of the dungeon and out of the mansion.

It was only when they'd gone far enough from the large house belonging to the governor and only the waxing moon lit the streets that Harry came to his senses.

"Wait, stop!"

Bakura paused in his step, looking back at Harry curiously.

"You just—you just killed him!" Harry said semi-hysterically, finally, somehow, finding his voice. He'd experienced many things since going to Hogwarts, but he'd never seen someone—a real person—

"Keep your voice down, will you?" The silver haired man asked in annoyance. He turned back to the corpse with a look of disgust, turning over the body with the toe of his shoe, "Look if I knocked him in the head we wouldn't be able to predict when he'd wake up, and maybe your escape would be discovered much sooner. We had to make sure he couldn't yell for help. You should be grateful."

Harry just stared at Bakura, wondering if he was serious.

"What?" Bakura snapped, grabbing onto Harry's arm with enough force to bruise, "Stop standing there just gawking. We might be out of the manor but Dendera is still in Jibade's jurisdiction. We can't be here by morning."

Harry wrenched his arm away, "You can't be serious! You just killed someone!"

Surprisingly, Harry's outburst seemed to calm the man.

Bakura rocked back on his heels, a glint of amusement entering his eyes, "Oh, you've never seen someone die before?"

"That isn't what this is about!" Harry said in horror. How could the man not see what was wrong here? "You can't just _murder_ someone in cold blood like that and—"

"You're repeating yourself," Bakura interrupted lazily, "I tire of it, and we need to get moving."

There was seriously something wrong with his rescuer, and Harry was only realizing that now. He stumbled back a step, but he was too late.

Bakura made a move much like the one Harry had seen before the guard had went from mercifully alive to lifeless, and before Harry even knew what was happening there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and his world slid into darkness.

xXxXxXx

He was, Harry thought tiredly as he was brought back to the realm of conscienceless, really tired of waking up like this.

With a groan Harry manoeuvred himself to a sitting position, wincing as he raised an arm to rub his head. Surprisingly he felt no large bumps, though he'd been sure that the man had hit him hard enough to impress one.

He took a moment to get stalk of his surroundings. He was in a hut again, though this time he wouldn't be greeted by the kindly face of Akil. There was one window which showed the abandoned streets and one door which was tampered only by leather flaps. He must have slept for at least eight hours because it was bright outside and he already felt hot, which meant that the sun was high up in the sky. There was a woman sitting quietly in the corner of his room

He shifted uneasily, "Hello."

She only nodded at him before rising gracefully from her seat, and exited.

Harry just stared after her for a moment.

A part of him that sounded an awful lot like Hermione huffed at the rudeness. A much larger part that was solely Harry didn't care much and decided to take this chance to maybe get out of here. The only problem was, he had no idea where here was.

Biting his lip, Harry sat back against his bed. He glanced out the window again, and confirmed that he didn't recognize the streets. All in all, it didn't mean much, but it wouldn't do him much good to get out onto the streets only to be captured by Jibade. At least here he wasn't in chains.

His brows furrowing, Harry thought furiously about what he should do. If there was only a way to get a message to Mihad…

And then his eyes brightened as he realized that there was.

His wand!

He was a wizard wasn't he?

Mihad had taught him a messaging spell to help the elder wizard find him if Harry were ever lost. Harry had a feeling the Holy Priest had been thinking more along the lines of taking a wrong turn at the market, but it would work for this equally as well.

He quickly began digging around in his pockets, rummaging for his wand.

A minute passed, and then two, but his fingers never hit the hopeful stick of wood.

And then he remembered.

His heart sunk as he realized that he didn't have it. No, it had to be back still at Jibade's place like Mahad had told him. He'd just completely forgotten about it in the heat of his escape.

"I'm such an idiot," Harry groaned, but had to shake that thought off in light of time. Even if he didn't have magic, his message idea was still pretty sound. He thought he had a fairly good chance of getting a message out before Jibade found him, and then he could quickly come back here.

He made to move out of the bed, but it was just at that moment that the door flap opened again. The woman came back, but this time she was accompanied by Bakura.

"You can go now," the self proclaimed thief said dismissively to the woman, and with a bow, she went.

"What do you want?" Harry asked warily, thoughts of sending a message quickly evaporating from his mind. Forget that, he just wanted to get away from this man.

He looked subtly around the room, still looking for escape routes and calculating whether or not he could outrun the man. The silver haired Egyptian was quick on his feet—Harry had seen that much last night—but Harry was not Hogwart's youngest seeker for nothing.

The thought of home sent a pang through his heart. What he wouldn't do for Ron and Hermione right now. Maybe not here here, because he didn't want them to be in danger, but he wished that he could have Hermione's advice or Ron's reassurances.

The silver haired Egyptian replied with a slow smirk. It spread across his face like a disease. "Now now, is that any way to talk to your savior?"

That remark sent a spark of anger through Harry. He knew it was stupid to aggravate his captor when he still didn't have a way out, but Harry had never been one to back down. "Savior? You killed someone!"

"To save you," Bakura pointed out easily, leaning casually against the side of the door frame. "Now shall we get down to business? I didn't save your hide from the slavers just to piss Jibade off, though that is a plus."

There was a heartbeat of silence.

Harry couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It was like Dudley again, and the way he carelessly talked about beating up kids half his age as if it were something to be proud of. But this was worse, much worse. This wasn't just some schoolyard fight. This was people. Real people.

And the Egyptian discarded their lives as easily as if they were the spitballs Dudley used to torment his victims.

This was like Voldemort.

Harry's fists clenched at his sides, "You're disgusting."

Bakura must have heard something in that tone, because for the first time, he turned back to look at Harry as if he were more than just a piece of cardboard. The Egyptian's eyes narrowed at the younger boy's words, his voice pitched so low that it was almost a hiss, "What?"

"You heard me," Harry said with a defiant tilt his of chin, "you disgust me."

"I just save your pathetic little hide, and you have the nerve to call _me_ disgusting?"

"I'd rather die than be saved by someone like you!"

"Oh," the silver haired Egyptian's voice came out soft, an underlying tone within that had not been there before. He took a step forward, and for the first time Harry noticed how much larger the Egyptian was than he. Pale lips curled up into a snarl, "I can still make that come to pass."

But Harry wasn't afraid. He'd stared death in the eyes too many times to be threatened by something like this. In fact it invigorated him. Blood was drumming through his veins, making him feel invincible.

"Then do it," he spat, "do it and I hope that whatever goal you had in rescuing me in the first place will never come to pass!"

Bakura moved so fast that Harry didn't have time to react. Quite suddenly he found his back to the wall and the silver haired man's elbow pressed up against his throat, preventing him from moving an inch. He clawed at his neck, choking, but Bakura didn't let up.

"You dare withhold something from me?" the silver haired man hissed, menace lining every inch of his voice, "I saved your pathetic little excuse for a life. What do you suppose would have happened if you'd stayed a slave? Magician or not, you are a foreign _little boy_, and do you know what happens to little slave boys?"

Harry swallowed convulsively. Somehow he had a terrible feeling that he didn't want to know the answer.

The Egyptian leaned in close, his breath hot against Harry's collar. His voice was low and menacing, augmented all the more by his words, "I'll tell you what. They'd rip you apart. Anyone rich enough to afford a specimen like you wouldn't see it as a transgression to whip you, toy with you, and bathe your blood. They'd rape you brutally and probably enjoy your cries of pain. They'd decorate your body with bruises. If you're unlucky enough, they might even invite friends and take their turns with you."

Harry was shaking uncontrollably now. His stomach churned at the Egyptian's descriptions, and he felt as if he were going to throw up. This wasn't a side of life he'd ever really encountered but he knew what the words meant and they made him feel sick.

He tried to shake his head, to disagree with the silver haired man. Bakura's eyes only gleamed in reply, as if he understood perfectly Harry's line of thought.

"Oh it doesn't have to be like that I suppose," the silver haired Egyptian repeated mockingly, "but with your age, your looks, your abilities? It would take a miracle for it not to happen, and by your expression, it doesn't look like you believe in miracles either."

"You owe me…" the Egyptian began, before his eyes suddenly hardened and his grip tightened, "…_everything_."

And then he let go, as if Harry were some little insect that he couldn't be bothered with.

Harry hit the bed on all fours, gasping as he struggled to draw in the long awaited air. A shaky hand rose to his throat, rubbing the red skin tenderly. His head rising slightly, he glared hatefully at the silver haired Egyptian. He'd never detested anybody so much—not even Snape.

"Are you ready to listen now?" The Egyptian asked with an arched brow.

He wasn't, but he couldn't find voice to say the detesting words on his mind.

"Good," Bakura purred, "now once upon a time, there lived a man who lived to become the ruler of Egypt. His name was Pharaoh. But his story is boring and not very important. What's important is that his government was very very corrupt, and lots of people starved because they had nothing to pay his horrendous taxes. So then, one day, a brave troope of resistance sprang up, stealing from the rich and giving to the… well, since they were poor themselves, it only makes sense that they kept the money. And so they formed a little band of sorts, and the Pharaoh branded them as thieves and made a law that extracted dire consequences if anyone should be found to be such a person. Still, the thieves were clever, and they still survive to this very day, thriving under the rule of the Thief King."

"Is there a point to this story?" Harry asked snidely, finally regaining some of his momentum.

"Patience, patience," Bakura tsked, though something in his eyes warned Harry against interrupting again. "Now, see, a new Pharaoh is decided every time the old Pharaoh dies. That is not the case with the other side. And personally I find it a better system, since we then only get the best rulers. A new Thief King is made only when the old one is overthrown. Well, I suppose a new Thief King is also made when the old one chooses a successor, but that makes it awfully hard for those who weren't in the old Thief King's favor. So really, any self respecting thief would go by the first option."

Harry glared hatefully up at him, "And I suppose you want to be put on the throne."

Bakura gave a smile that was all teeth, "Of course."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh, but it has everything to do with you. When I saw you back there in the alleyway, performing your little magician tricks, it hit me. I thought 'oh! Wouldn't Moneim be surprised if I had magic on my side?' You see, the Thief King has some pesky magicians of his own, and I need to match at least that if I am to take the throne. You wouldn't have to do much. Just show off some tricks and make them think that you're a threat. Easy enough."

"I'd rather die," Harry spat. He had no idea who this Thief King was, but he was sure that exchanging him for Bakura would likely be no better. It'd probably even make things worse, with Harry's luck.

There was something dark and dangerous in Bakura's eyes as the thief leaned down and brought Harry's face before his, "You don't have a choice."

"You can't force me to do magic for you."

Harry expected the Egyptian to be mad, but somehow the amusement that flashed through those violet eyes was much, much, worse.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Harry shivered, and it wasn't from just the words.

"Y—you can't," Harry said insisted stubbornly, and never more had he felt more relief at the mistakes that he'd made, "because I can't do magic right now."

The silver haired Egyptian rolled his eyes, "To attempt to lie to the master liesmith little magi, is very unwi—"

"I'm not lying," Harry grounded out. "To perform magic, we need wands—that is, channels for our powers. We left my wand back in Jibade's place."

There was a moment of silence.

Then, so low that Harry almost couldn't hear it— "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes," Harry said bitterly, struggling to a more dignified position. "Or else don't you think I would have tried to escape already?"

Bakura must have read something in his eyes, because the dawning realization on his face could only mean one thing. Harry couldn't help but feel triumphant.

"Then you are useless!" Bakura snarled.

Harry winced at the spittle which hit his face. He glared back at the man, "And even if I wasn't I'd never help you!"

Bakura kicked the bed with enough force to send a jolt through Harry's body. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck it all! Get out! Get out!"

"Gladly," Harry spat, quickly slipping out of the bed and moving towards the door. He couldn't deny that a part of him was deflating in relief at the easy escape, having been more than a little fearful of the silver haired Egyptian.

As soon as he stepped outside however, the relief vanished.

"This isn't Dendera," Harry said with a growing sense of horror. It didn't even take one look for him to realize that the small huts lining the streets were a far cry from the much bigger and much more pristine houses of Jibade's city.

"No," Bakura snarled, having slipped out of the hut himself, "it isn't."

"Where are we?"

"The Village of Trampon." Bakura sneered, "Get used to it. It's your new home."

Harry whirled on the silver haired Egyptian, anger and dread mixing unpleasantly in his belly, "But you said I was free to go! You don't need me anymore!"

"That's right," Bakura replied, his eyes glittering harshly, "I don't. But you've already cost me three days, so neither am I going to waste any more time bringing you back to Dendera."

Harry gaped at him. _Of all the unreasonable logic—!_

And then he snapped his jaw shut. He wouldn't give Bakura the satisfaction of seeing how much Harry was affected by the news. Besides, Harry really should have expected it.

"Right," Harry said stiffly, turning on his heel and marching off. He was used to things like this after all. To be used for another's convenience and then discarded without a thought towards what he wanted. He'd forgotten in the light of Mahad's kindness, but this was how the world worked and he was not special enough to escape that cycle.

It was still mid afternoon and not many were outside. The light skinned boy especially had learned to avoid this time of day, because he burned easily, but at the moment Harry just didn't care. He just wanted to get as far away from the silver haired thief as possible.

He stalked down the streets, fixing his gaze ahead, just wanting to forget anything associated with the last twenty four hours.

He came to the edge of the village easily. It was much smaller than Dendera, or Harry had just been situated close to the borders. He didn't really care.

He only had to pause for a moment to take in his bearings.

It looked like desert in all direction. His heart gave a thud and threatened to sink, but he stoutly fought off any signs of depression. So what if he was in the middle of nowhere? He'd just have to get back to somewhere, that's all.

If he remembered correctly, most of the desert cities in Egypt were on the left side of the Nile on a map, which meant that they were on the west side. Therefore, if he walked east, he should eventually come across the river and hopefully a town there. Then he could get a boat and head to Thebes himself.

Nodding to himself, Harry started off.

He didn't know how long he walked for. It was becoming a tediously common occurrence in ancient Egypt. His breath became labored as well as dry, the afternoon sun dehydrating him, and he had nothing to replenish himself with.

Harry rubbed his eyes and glanced back at the way that he had come, but the village had long since disappeared from his sights and there was no going back for food and water.

_It doesn't matter anyway_, he reasoned, _who would have given me supplies?_

No, his best bet was to find the Nile as soon as possible.

It was just then that sand filled his nostrils.

Surprised, Harry jerked his head back towards the east, because while the winds occasionally did pick up sand, it was never harsh enough that they'd forcibly cast it into his breaths. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

The sky darkened with sand.

It seemed to happen in an instant, but he knew that these things hit without any warning. He remembered vaguely a basic geography lesson back in the fifth grade.

_Sandstorm!_

He covered his nose, coughing. He tried his best to filter out the sand that was quickly piling up in the air.

But it was useless. He could breathe but he couldn't really see anymore and he had no idea where he was going. He couldn't get out of the sandstorm. And he had to if he wanted to survive.

_Lumos_, he thought desperately, wishing for light even though he knew it was nothing short of impossible, _lumos lumos lumos!_

Nothing happened.

The winds became stronger, the sand thicker, and a particularly strong burst of wind knocked Harry clean off his feet. He fell against the floor, wheezing. He tried to stand again, but he was too weak to fight against the raging winds.

He'd be buried alive.

Shakily he lifted his hands and stripped off a piece of his shirt, tying it around his nose as an added filter. He vaguely remembered seeing somebody do that in one of Dudley's movies and while he had no idea how effective it would be, he had to try.

The sand scratched at his skin, making him bite his tongue from the pain of it. He'd known that sand wasn't exactly the friendliest surface but he'd never thought it could be painful like this.

The lack of oxygen was making it hard to focus, to stay awake. He knew he had to stay awake but it was quickly becoming too hard. He was tired and thirsty, and he wanted more than anything to just wake up to find this at an end.

Just before he blacked out, he thought he saw something like a huge sand dune walking towards him.

_If I'm having hallucinations_, was his last thought as his body finally gave in, _then that must mean I'm probably not going to make it..._

Harry woke up to find indeed, the sandstorm at an end. It was nearly completely dark, so he couldn't tell from sight, but the feel of grain rubbing against his body was gone. The atmosphere was a damp and cool one.

Harry groaned as he sat up. His skin felt raw and tender, as if he'd just been put through gym class after a round of Harry Hunting which he'd lost.

It was just then that he noticed that he wasn't, actually, still in the desert.

He sat up ram rod straight as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He was in some sort of cave.

And he wasn't alone.

"Oh awake are you?" Bakura asked lazily from his spot on the other side of the room. He had a knee pulled up to his chest, one arm wrapped loosely around his leg. "You're lucky I found you before the brunt of the sandstorm hit. Otherwise there'd be no 'you' to speak of. I didn't realize it was possible to reach this level of stupidity, but congratulations, you've proven me wrong."

Harry scrambled back, putting as much distance between himself and the Egyptian man as possible, "You!"

"Why," Bakura sneered, in a mocking parody of Harry's first rescue. Because there wasn't the smile that spoke of shared secrets and purpose. There was only contempt dripping from that voice now. "Is that any way to describe your savior?"

xXxXxXx

A/n: Annnd, I've lost my motivation for Harry Potter and Yugioh. Managed to get this chapter out but next one probably won't be coming out for a while. Well who knows, something might rekindle my obsession, but you've been warned.


End file.
